


Sonata for the Beloved

by tulirepo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bullying in school, Explicit Sexual Content, Flautist Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Live and Love: A Yuri!!! On Ice Big Bang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Musicians, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, Single Parent Victor Nikiforov, Young Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri is Viktor's son, there are no monolingual characters in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Viktor had his son, Yuri at an early age, but it couldn’t stop him from achieving his dreams of becoming a famous flautist. While they enjoyed the life of travelling around Europe to concerts, Viktor wants to finally settle down in the city he grew up, taking the job offer of his old teacher. He doesn’t know that at the same time another musician moves there for the very same reason…Or Viktor wouldn’t have thought that a stolen sheet of music would lead to finding the love of his life.Written for the Live and Love YOI Big Bang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this fic for the LLYBB for months and now the revealing has finally come! I hope you’re going to like it, the story grew close to my heart while working on it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I had the pleasure of working with Ichka as my artist; her arts will be included in the fic. She was also a great help when I got stuck with the story. ^^
> 
> Thanks to ICanSeeClearlyNow’s beta reading this fic won’t have that much Hunglish as you’re used to from me. <3 And I’m also grateful to my cheerleaders Gia, Piroco and Circle Walker for cheering on me when I needed it! <3

 

“So, how was your first day in school?” Viktor asked as soon as he met his son in front of the building. 

Yuri looked delighted to see his father. “It was okay.”

“That wasn’t a really eager answer,” Viktor said, slightly amused. 

“I don’t know anybody, and the teacher talks funny. I didn’t understand her at all.”

“You’ll get used to it. It’s not like you don’t know German. You’ll pick up her dialect soon.”

“The boy who sat next to me speaks Russian,” Yuri shrugged. 

“I’m glad that you’re already making friends,” Viktor smiled, putting his hand on Yuri’s back to lead him in the direction of the tram stop. 

“We didn’t talk.”

“Well, you’ll have time for that, just don’t do it in class.”

The colour of the lamp changed from red to green, so they walked to the traffic island in the middle of the street where the tram would stop. The panel above told them it should have been already there, but the rails were empty and the clatter of the vehicle wasn’t to be heard yet. 

Viktor eyed Yuri’s big backpack; he had a rather small frame, just like he had at his age. As today was the first day of school, Yuri didn’t need to bring any books with him yet, but he still wanted to use his new bag. Viktor didn’t like Yuri having to carry so many books, but they were on the list provided when Yuri enrolled in the school.

He tried not to overthink too much that this was the first time that Yuri had the chance to go to school. He felt a bit sad and guilty that Yuri hadn’t done this before as he was travelling with Viktor all the time to concerts ever since he was old enough. Fortunately, he seemed to enjoy the trips, but this kind of lifestyle wasn’t any good for friendships; as soon as he met a potential friend, they had to move on, and the relationship faded. Viktor could count on one hand how many times Yuri willingly interacted with children of his age. He got along better with adults and was serious and a bit stiff at some times, so Viktor really hoped that going to regular school would pull him out of his shell. Maybe staying in the same city for a longer period of time would loosen him up enough to start gathering friends, or at least interact with more people. 

Viktor liked being in school until he had to drop out and he wanted to give this experience to Yuri. When he was seventeen and Yuri was born, he continued studying at home, and being alone a lot soon took a tool on his mental health. 

The tram came with loud jingling which startled Viktor from his thoughts. He led Yuri up through the middle door and sat down next to him – with Yuri at the window as he liked to stare out to the street. Meanwhile he explained him how to get from the school to home and showed him the street of the music school as they came by it. Their apartment was farther away, and they needed to take the metro too.  
“I can go with you everywhere this week because I start to work from next week on,” Viktor said when they got off the train at the Karlsplatz. But meanwhile you need to learn the route. You take the green line…”

“Yes, yes, you’ve told me this thousand times,” Yuri muttered. “I’m not so forgetful like you.”

Viktor snorted. “Okay, then you can tell me the name of the station where we need to get off from the metro.”

Yuri tried three times – failing every time.

“It’s alright,” Viktor said. “You’ll learn it while using it.”

There wasn’t any free seats in the metro, and the crowd caused them to pull themselves together as small as they could. Yuri pressed close, resting his face on Viktor’s torso while he put his arms around him out of habit. Yuri had started to grow out of his cuddling age, and didn’t always like it when Viktor was affectionate with him, especially in public. Viktor didn’t want to force his hugs on him. So he was just happy now that Yuri didn’t mind that he ruffled his straw blond hair. He looked slightly exhausted which was probably caused by being unused to being around so many new, unknown people without his father. 

It was loud in the metro as it raced under the street and the people around them chatted and laughed so Viktor didn’t hold back and let his natural omegan instincts take over; he purred lightly to help Yuri to relax. It worked so well that he almost fell asleep on his chest, standing, and Viktor had to shake his shoulders gently to wake him up before they got to the stop where they needed to get off the metro. 

“You can nap as soon as we’re in, okay?” he told Yuri while opening the front door of the building. Yuri clung onto his arm, but Viktor didn’t give in; his back wouldn’t have been grateful the next day if he had carried a ten year old up to the sixth floor. 

It was no wonder that Yuri was exhausted. They’d been in Vienna for a week now, but it was a blurred mess of moving in, visiting family, and getting the required things for Yuri’s classes. There were still unpacked boxes standing in the wide living room which was mostly occupied by a large piano in front of the windows and a couch in the corner. The only room which was fully set was Yuri’s; Viktor wanted to make sure that he had a calm space by the time school started, after all the stress of moving and new environment. He wanted to finish unpacking this week while he still had free time. Fortunately Yakov, his old teacher and future employer was quite understanding – he didn’t have much choice though as he knew Viktor since he was a boy and was aware that he was incredibly stubborn. He allowed him to start his work the next week as Viktor wouldn’t have been much help in organizing in a school he barely knew. Yakov gave him only a bit paper work to deal with. 

However, he felt already that he would occupied with composing music instead of working. There was one part of his biggest work that was making him struggle as lately his inspiration had disappeared. Composing music about the love he felt for his son was easy; but composing one part about sexuality without relevant love life was incredibly hard, and Viktor didn’t like to depend on his long gone feelings for Yuri’s alpha father or his unsuccessful dates. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked Yuri when he dropped off his bag to take off his shoes. 

“No, we got lunch in school.”

“Ah, right, I forgot… just take a nap if you want to, and we can go through your schedule after that.”

Yuri nodded, vanishing into his room, and Viktor heard him laying down on his bed. 

He turned on the radio while unpacking the groceries he got before picking up Yuri. Then he checked Yuri’s bag for leftover food – he forgot to eat the fruit he packed him again so Viktor did it instead of him before looking at the papers Yakov, his old teacher gave him – and decided that the boring paper work could wait until last minute. 

 

*

 

Yuuri could pack all of his life in two suitcases and a backpack. He decided to take the night train to Vienna and sleep while travelling through the Alps – instead of that though he was wide awake all the way, staring out of the window in the dark night, listening to the sleepy sounds around him. He had the most his luggage in the cabin, and he wasn’t looking forward to dragging them through an unknown city to his new apartment.

If he was being honest, it wasn’t anxiety this time that kept him awake. He was excited for his new life. After an especially successful concert in spring, he was introduced to Yakov Feltsman who invited him personally to teach piano at his school. At the school that had produced many successful musicians ever since it was directed by Mr Feltsman, and one of them had been adored by Yuuri for over ten years. 

While he himself couldn’t play any wind instrument, he was really grateful for Viktor Nikiforov, the man who had helped him decide his path in life, choosing music over ballet. Not that he didn’t dance anymore, he actually hoped to find time for that while teaching. 

Teaching… he couldn’t believe his luck, even though he still needed to get done some exams (which Professor Cialdini allowed him to do in Vienna), but for the first time in his life he would have a job he was interested in. He had been always overly anxious during concerts, often without any reason as he practiced so much in his free time; he was afraid of making mistakes even though he knew that the significant part of the audience wouldn’t even notice a slipped note, or they would believe it was a part of Yuuri’s interpretation. Teaching felt somehow safer; he still had an audience, but his focus was on his student and on how to help them. 

He found himself nodding off a few times until they reached Vienna. Exhaustion finally caught him up as he got down from the train and pulled his suitcases to the metro. Thankfully, he had looked up how to get to the apartment earlier because without that he would have surely got lost as he was pretty tired from not sleeping. Even so he almost took the metro in the wrong direction, and he didn’t dare to sit down, afraid of missing his stop. 

Before entering the house, he checked the number at least three times. He struggled a bit pulling in both of his suitcases through the automatically closing door. One of them fell on its side, and Yuuri was glad he didn’t have anything fragile in it. 

His future landlord wouldn’t be there, but he told Yuuri to simply ring the bell as someone had to be home. For a while nobody came, and Yuuri felt stupid and awkward, standing there at the bottom of staircase, getting stared by other people passing by him. Finally, after ten minutes and the third ring, someone opened the door. Yuuri was greeted by the grumpy and sleepy face of a man who was probably the same age as him.

“What do you want?”

“Hi! I’m Yuuri Katsuki,” he said, trying to sound confident. “Sorry for bothering, but I got this address for my new room and the landlord told me to ring.”

“Oh, okay.” His new roommate looked slightly less grumpy as he stepped out of the way to let Yuuri in. “The room next to me is yours,” he pointed behind him at a closed door, “and the landlord but the keys on the table in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.”

His roommate nodded, and he vanished behind the door next to Yuuri’s room, leaving him alone before he could ask his name. Yuuri hoped that only the first impression of him was strange, already missing his dear friend and ex roommate, Phichit. 

 

*

 

While it was pretty warm outside, Yuri felt immediately cold, stepping in the old building where the music school was. His dad closed the door behind themselves, and Yuri stood still in the middle of the floor as he had no idea in which direction they would go. 

“We’re going upstairs,” Viktor pointed in the direction, putting a hand on his back. “Ya… Mr Feltsman is waiting for us in his office.”

Yuri had already noted in the morning that Viktor looked excited. He was told that Mr Feltsman was Viktor’s old flute teacher, and Yuri wondered what kind of person he must be. His usually picky father said only good things about him, telling him that he must be really polite with him, especially after Mr Feltsman had helped them to finally find a way to settle down in this city. Yuri wasn’t new to moving, but this time it seemed to be permanent. His dad dragged him to all kind of boring furniture stores, stating that Yuri must like their new home too so he needed to help him pick out things for it. Yuri only got excited when he was told to choose patterns for his room – and yes it could be animal print too. 

Yuri loved his new room in its orange and black glow.

On their way up to Mr Feltsman’s office, they were held up all the time because everybody seemed to recognise his dad, wanting to have a few words with him. And of course he needed to be so polite to stop and talk with them while Yuri got so bored from all the adult things that he ended up reading the lists of various planned concerts and contests pinned on a corkwood board. 

Finally entering the office, it turned out that Mr Feltsman was a grumpy looking old man with at least a thousand wrinkles but little hair – there was a huge bald spot on the top of his head. Even so he seemed to be familiar to Yuri, and he suspected that they had met before – or he had seen a picture of him somewhere. While hugging, Viktor kissed him on both cheeks which Mr Feltsman returned only with an awkward pat on his back. Then catching him completely off guard, he offered a hand to shake for Yuri. Most adults liked to look through him, only acknowledging his dad, so Yuri decided that he liked this man. 

“You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you, Yurochka,” Yakov told him with raspy voice. “Sit down, boys.”

“Thanks for taking time for us, Yakov,” Viktor smiled. 

“Better than listening your nagging,” he said with a slightly mocking tone.

“I’d never!” he put his hand on his heart, doing so as if he was offended. Then he changed to a more serious tone. “Seriously, we’re really grateful for your offer, it came just at the right time. We both need a more stable lifestyle and to be closer to family.”

“Well, we were short of a flute teacher and someone to take care of the orchestra so you were lucky.”

Not so long after this, Yuri’s attention wandered and he listened to the adults only with half an ear. Looking around the office, he noted that it was quite crowded with bookshelves, and there was a copy machine in the corner with an instrument case on top of it. He started to swing his feet and fidgeted until his dad told him to stay calm a bit longer. Then they put a paper in front of him, explaining when he needed to come to piano lessons. His dad was too impatient to teach him – he was a master of flute and taught himself to play the piano as well. But he had no idea how to give his piano knowledge to his son. So teaching the flute to him stayed in his dad’s hands which Yuri didn’t mind as they could work together really well. 

“Yuri knows English, right?” Mr Feltsman asked then. 

“Yeah, I made sure to teach him it.”

“Okay then. I think I have a fitting teacher for him; he just got out of university.”

“I trust your decision.”

“You’d better,” Yakov grumbled. “You can read through our teaching program while I bring Yuri to meet him before his next student comes.”

“But I want to meet him too!”

“Not right now, you would be probably a distraction. I got the impression that he’s quite a fan of you.”

Viktor pouted at this, but finally, he nodded. “Fine, I assume this won’t be Yuri’s first lesson anyway.”

“While we’re gone, check out the practice schedule,” he said, pointing at the papers on the table.

For Yuri’s surprise, his father did as Mr Feltsman asked, and Yuri couldn’t do anything else but to follow the older man. The music school was built a bit like a labyrinth and as they walked two corridors, Yuri could hear all kind of instruments playing in various rooms in an almost deafening way; this place was probably never quiet. Finally, Mr Feltsman opened a massive looking door, and they entered a smaller room with an upright piano. The dark haired man who sat by it got up and at a sudden thought, Yuri offered a hand to shake which he took; his grasp felt weak, barely squeezing back Yuri’s thin fingers. 

“Hi, Yuri,” he said. “Mr Feltsman told me that we share a name. I’m Yuuri too.”

“No way!” Yuri’s eyes widened. He didn’t like the thought that one of his teachers had the same name. Usually, he was the only Yuri everywhere he went. The man just continued on politely smiling though. 

“Yurochka, I’ll leave you two alone a bit, I have some business to take care of with your father.”

Before Yuri could have protested to be left alone with his new piano teacher, Mr Feltsman was already gone. Sitting down in a chair by the wall, he watched him; fortunately his new teacher didn’t force a conversation on him just arranged his papers until a girl of Yuri’s age came to class. They chatted a bit about her day then started to play pretty easy sounding scales while Yuuri looked at the notes she gave him – apparently sheet music from an animated movie she really liked. 

“You can also share with me any music you like and want to learn,” Yuuri said, shortly before Mr Feltsman came to pick Yuri up.

Yuri liked this thought a lot; his dad usually gave him music he liked (usually hellish hard arias), telling him to learn them even if Yuri didn’t like some of the melodies at first. Viktor told him that they were the part of basic education of a musician so he shouldn’t whine about them because he needed to know them anyway, sooner or later. So he decided to forgive his new teacher for stealing his name for now.

 

*

 

“Did you like your new piano teacher?” Viktor asked when they finally got home after the long day. 

“I guess?”

Viktor raised a brow at his answer, “What does that mean?”

“He has the same name as me!” Yuri pouted. 

“Oh, right, I’ve heard it from Yakov,” Viktor nodded. “Isn’t this interesting?”

“I don’t want another Yuri.”

“Yura, promise me that you won’t be rude with him,” Viktor glared. “He can’t do anything about his name. By the way, I looked him up, and he plays amazing.”

“Really?” Yuri looked interested now. He was usually pretty stubborn, so it wasn’t exactly easy to get his attention and interest. “Show me.”

Viktor passed him his phone after pulling up the concert he listened to from Yuuri Katsuki. He heated up their lunch while he watched from the corner of his eyes as Yuri’s bored expression changed into wonder and admiration, listening to the jazz concert. 

“Okay, he seems to be pretty cool,” he admitted finally. 

“I told you so,” Viktor grinned, carrying the food to the table. “Get the plates, please.”

While they ate in silence, Viktor remembered Yuri mentioning him a troublesome homework he got in school so he didn’t let him slip away to his room alone, following him and flopping on his bed. 

“So what about that story you need to write for literature class?”

“It’s dumb,” Yuri muttered. 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Tell me.”

“We need to come up with a story including our parents,” Yuri said.

“That sounds fun.”

“I don’t want to include Alexei,” Yuri grimaced. 

Viktor wasn’t surprised by this at all; Yuri’s alpha father didn’t play much role in his life so far. “Well, you don’t need to.”

“The teacher said…”

“I’m sure you can bend the story so that she won’t even notice that he’s missing.”

“But I don’t have any idea.”

“I’m here to help. What does the excise say exactly? Does it need to be realistic? You could write a fairy tale!”

First, Yuri wasn’t fond of the idea (he didn’t want to seem childish in front of his new class for writing a fairy tale), but then inspiration hit him, and he came up with a story where Viktor was a mage and Yuri was his student, and they did magic with music instruments while living in the dark forest with many interesting creatures. 

When he was done, Viktor corrected the text as much as he could; it was a really good story from a ten year old. Alexei was indeed nowhere in it, and Viktor felt slight satisfaction. Alexei had never been abusive to them, but he was way too immature when Yuri was born, neglecting his relationship with Viktor and he wasn’t interested in their new born son. This left an unhealed scar in Viktor’s heart, and while he wasn’t opposed to take Yuri to see him, he didn’t tell Yuri to call him Dad so he ended up using his first name. He had a feeling that Alexei saw Yuri more like a little brother than his son anyway. The alpha tried to renew their romantic relationship a few times in their early twenties, but Viktor wasn’t interested in him anymore, not trusting his ex-boyfriend that he wouldn’t abandon him again in a serious situation. The main reason why Viktor didn’t give up on all the Plisetsky family was Alexei’s father, Nikolai. He was interested in becoming an important part of his grandson’s life, often giving Viktor essential help while he had to travel. Viktor’s parents couldn’t take care of Yuri all that time as they were musicians as well with an irregular schedule. 

“I’m sure the teacher will like your story,” Viktor said finally, putting down his pen. “It’s really cool.”

“Of course, there’s magic in it!” 

Viktor loved to see him getting excited. However, Yuri wasn’t that happy anymore when he was told to write the story on a new paper because it was too noticeable that Viktor corrected the text. 

 

*

 

“Did you come up with this story all your own?” the teacher asked a few days later when she gave back the corrected stories before the class would end. 

“Yes,” Yuri answered. “Why?”

“It was really good,” she said. “I want the class to hear it, you could read it aloud for them.”

Yuri quickly rejected it as he was a bit concerned about his reading skills; it had never been his strong side. He looked at the mark though before she took the text back; apparently he got the best he could have received. 

Some of his classmates glared at him while she read his story aloud, but Yuri didn’t really mind it; growing up with a pretty famous dad (at least among musicians) he was used to it. Yuri was pretty often on the stage with him too, playing duets with him, sometimes even having solos. Or his father accompanied him on the piano to help him get used to all the attention. 

And to be honest, he enjoyed getting attention a lot. 

As it was already the end of the class, he was the only one who got his story shown off and praised in front of everybody. He couldn’t wait to tell about this his dad; he surely would be proud of him that he did so well. 

The bell signalling the end of the class rang shortly after the teacher had finished reading, and she still wrote on the board what they needed to read as a homework for the next time. Actually, it was something Yuri already knew from his private lessons. 

It seemed like that in school they did everything too slow, and Yuri was bored all the time. In math he ended up playing with his pens and as he built a small castle out of them, he made a bit noise which brought the attention of the teacher on him, demanding him to solve the problem written on the board. Which Yuri did, perfectly so the teacher couldn’t have any complaints about his knowledge. 

If the rest of the school year was going to be like this, he would die of boredom. 

Since they had a longer break, they were sent into the yard to enjoy the sunny September weather. Walking down the steps, someone bumped into his shoulder, causing him to stumble so that he needed to catch the handrail in order to not fall on his face. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” he growled at the other boy. 

“Teacher’s pet,” he heard him muttering in his direction, and Yuri needed a few seconds to get the meaning of the words. 

Wasn’t school about learning stuffs and showing off what he knew? He loved getting all the praise he deserved, and he wouldn’t give up on this just because he was now in a regular school. 

“At least she liked my story so much that she read it aloud,” he shouted after him, catching the eyes of the boy who sat next to him during class. Yuri glared at him. “What?”

“He was just upset because you had a cool story,” he said in Russian so that Yuri was the only one there understanding it. “Don’t pay attention to him.”

Yuri huffed; he wasn’t stranger to get jealous looks, but this was the first time he got a comment like this. Like he cared about unknown people’s opinions!

“I don’t care, I know I’m the best here.”

“You might have some competition.”

Yuri just glared at him, but somehow, the other boy didn’t shy away from his staring. 

 

*

 

“Papa, what does it mean that someone got knocked up?”

The mug almost slipped out of Viktor’s hand in which he prepared the hot cocoa for Yuri. 

“Where did you hear this phrase?” he asked, brows knitted. 

“In the school,” Yuri answered with big, innocent green eyes. “Someone said this about you, but of course I defended you!”

“Of course in the school…” Viktor muttered under his nose. “You don’t need to defend me, Yura,” he said, sighing. “Just don’t pay attention to it.”

“But what does that mean?”

“It is a not nice way to say that someone will have a baby.”

“They said you were knocked up when you were young.”

“That’s actually true,” Viktor admitted. “But don’t use this expression, it’s not a nice way to put it.”

Viktor did his best to hide his frustration about what Yuri had learnt so far in school, only in a week: a bunch of swear words he couldn’t really understand yet. And the classes started really slow, Viktor could tell only from a glance at the books that Yuri was on a more advanced level in almost all the classes he had. 

“Sorry,” Yuri whispered, looking embarrassed. 

“It’s alright.” Viktor finally poured the milk in the mug before Yuri would ask another surprising question which would make him completely forget about his task. “I just don’t want you to take over the behaviour of those kids.”

“I won’t.”

“I hope so,” Viktor nodded, putting down the finished drink in front of him. “So tell me, did you learn something interesting today?”

 

*

 

Despite not admitting it loudly, Yuri had always thought about his dad’s criticism, feeling guilty when he got disappointed in him. But he couldn’t help that his classmates disliked him so much that they even picked on his father! Obviously, he wouldn’t let them say stupid things about him. They seemed to be pretty dumb as well. Yuri was simply impatient to listen to all the things they did in class which he had known for ages.

They were simply mean to say nasty comments about his dad and that he wasn’t together with Alexei anymore. While Yuri had usually no idea about half of the mean expressions they said about him, he understood that they found it strange that Viktor raised him alone. Which was of course absolutely normal for him as Alexei had never been really interested in them. Yuri hadn’t even seen them touching each other apart from accidently. Yuri also didn’t really have a common topic with him except for Alexei’s two cats. They and dedushka were the reason Yuri visited him at all. 

Why would his dad need Alexei when they were completely fine living by themselves as long as Yuri could remember? 

Yuri couldn’t fully grasp the meaning of alpha, beta and omega yet, but sure he noticed that his dad was really strong and caring, and if he ever needed an alpha, Yuri would be there for him. The alphas who dated his dad didn’t last long for which Yuri was grateful because they simply ignored him, only caring for Viktor’s fame. 

Though it was past eight in the evening, his dad was still practicing something on flute. Strangely, Yuri didn’t recognize the vivid, quick melody; he assumed, it must have been something brand new, probably composed by Viktor recently. He had written several pieces that made him famous, and Yuri usually knew them by heart by the time they got published. But this melody sounded like it was still in the process of getting composed; Viktor didn’t play the staccatos with his usual exactitude though the rhythm was fast without many breaks for air. As if he was still thinking about the notes he wanted to write down. 

“What are you playing?” Yuri asked when he got out of the bathroom after showering. Viktor was leaning above a printout with rows all full of notes and highly complicated rhythm. 

“Oh, Yura.” He looked up from this work; he had been completely sunken into his own little world, maybe even forgetting that Yuri was still up. “It’s a piece music about love.”

“It sounds like a Latin dance.”

“That was the thought, I wanted to write something passionate,” Viktor smiled. “But I can’t figure out some parts… it is as if my inspiration was lost.”

“I could help?”

“Your part is already written, kotenok, look.” Viktor pulled out pages from under the pile of paper which had Eros written on them. The pages he handed Yuri had Agape as a title. 

“Why is this so slow?” Yuri grimaced. He was pretty sure that he would sleep in while practicing this.

“Not all of it is slow. There is a fast part here.” He pointed on a bunch of sixteenth notes with occasional thirty-second notes in between. Yuri already knew that would be a hellish part to learn, and he hadn’t even dared to have a closer look at the key signatures which were different in almost every row. “Don’t underestimate it.”

“Fine, but I like the one you’re writing right now more.”

“It’s not even finished. And don’t say that you don’t like Agape until you’ve heard it accompanied with a piano.”

“What does the title even mean?”

“It’s Greek for the highest form of love.”

“And Eros?”

“That’s physical love.”

Yuri knitted his brows, clearly confused. 

“That’s when you see two characters kissing in the movie and turn away, whining _this is gross_!” he mimicked Yuri’s usual reaction to it. 

“I don’t even sound like that!” he protested. 

“Only a bit,” his dad teased him, laughing at his pouting. “I can play Agape for you to show you what I was thinking about,” he said then, lifting the flute to his lips. 

Yuri had to admit that Agape wasn’t that bad even if it had many high notes which still meant a struggle for him. Then Viktor continued a bit with the part of Eros that he felt was alright; it sounded more like the type of music Yuri liked to play. He still hadn’t given up on getting it. 

“It seems to be finished to me,” Yuri said when Viktor finally lowered his flute. 

“I feel like something is missing. Maybe from the piano part?” He gave a lingering look to the other instrument, tapping his lips with his index finger. “It needs more drama.”

“You won’t be able to take a breath if you put more dramatic parts in it.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Viktor tore away his gaze from the piano, shaking his head. “Okay, it isn’t probably the best idea to play right now, the neighbours might not like it. And it’s nearly last your bed time too.”

“I can stay up and help you!”

“No, not when it’s school tomorrow.”

“But papa!” he whined. 

“I want to see you in your bed in five minutes.”

Yuri gave a last lingering look to the sheet music of Eros. He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted a piece so badly. 

When he later came to the kitchen to drink water, the papers were still on the table, luring Yuri. It must have been a sign so he took them. His dad had always more copies of everything as he tended to forget where he put his things (just to find them later in the most impossible places), so it wasn’t like he would suspect Yuri. And by the time he figured it out, Yuri would know the music perfectly because Mr Katsuki would teach him to play it. 

His dad wouldn’t have any other choice than let Yuri have this.

 

*

 

Bringing music they wanted to learn soon became really popular among Yuuri’s new students, and to his surprise, Yuri Plisetsky also showed him something he wanted to learn. The boy seemed to be somewhat distant and reserved, grimacing when he had learnt that they shared a name (though Yuuri noticed that it was pronounced slightly differently), but he only needed a compliment on his cat charm on his backpack to warm up to him, even telling him the name of the shop where his dad bought it for him. 

“Where did you get this music from?” he asked as he read through the rows. It seemed to be incredibly difficult, even for him; Yuuri assumed just from looking at the notes that there were several parts which would take a lot of practice time, learning all the right notes slowly before practicing it at all. At a really slow speed. However, all the pieces Yuri had for flute were also really difficult, not many children of his age were on his skill level, standing in a sharp contrast with the beginner’s book he had for piano. So the question wasn’t if Yuri could learn it – he just needed to practice carefully. 

The only question that remained right now was where Yuri did get this sheet music from since the composer’s name on the top of the first row was missing. There were a few handwritten notes on it in a language Yuuri couldn’t recognise. 

“I found it at home,” Yuri said. “It probably fell out from a collection or something, and my dad didn’t put it back.”

“So this is why the composer is missing from it?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, biting in his cheeks. 

“I’d still like to know whose music it is,” Yuuri said. “It looks great, but it’s so strange that I don’t recognise it at all.”

“I’ll look it up for next week,” Yuri promised.

He didn’t do it however, so Yuuri tried to look it up by himself, but he couldn’t find anything like Eros, as if it didn’t even exist which made him slightly uncomfortable and suspicious that the story Yuri told him might not be true. However, the boy was eager to practice it so Yuuri didn’t have a real reason to refuse helping him. Usually, most of the lessons were occupied with teaching the basics of piano; Yuri positioned his hands wrongly over the keys, probably the outcome of sloppy teaching. He proudly told him that it was his father who taught him all he knew which was perfect for flute but a disaster for piano. Yuuri ended up asking him to practice only the way he taught him. 

At least Yuri was a fast learner, quickly picking up anything Yuuri showed him. Yuuri didn’t ask other teachers about the unknown music though because he didn’t want to lose Yuri’s trust… and if this piece was indeed stolen, they would both get in a lot of trouble. 

Yuuri didn’t have any idea though how Yuri could have access to unpublished music – of course unless it was from Yuri’s dad, but who would leave any of his original work laying around so that anybody could take it? Or was only Yuuri so paranoid that he locked away all those kind of things in a secure place?

But whenever he asked the origin of it, the answer was the same: Yuri didn’t remember or forgot to ask his dad. 

Yuuri decided that it would be the best to ask Yuri’s dad about it, not knowing that he would find it out in a completely different way: namely no other than Viktor Nikiforov bursting in the class room, demanding to know where they got his music from, also making Yuuri panic that his idol thought he was a plagiarist.

 

*

 

“You keep on playing this part in a wrong rhythm,” Viktor heard the teacher pointing out a part of the music which Viktor had changed just recently. Of course it sounded wrong, it wasn’t the rhythm the notes were in now. You need to practice more without me.”

Yuri muttered something Viktor couldn’t hear well. 

Viktor didn’t burst in to stop the class only because he was boiling from rage. Arriving to pick up Yuri, the first thing he could hear from the room was his music. Which he spent hours with, sweating and suffering over the rows because none of his sexual relationships were fitting for composing his own Eros. All of them felt shallow. 

Meanwhile Agape… Agape was already perfect, ready for Yuri to learn it, but no, he needed to take Eros. 

Viktor now knew that one time it wasn’t him who put the papers away somewhere he didn’t remember; it was suspicious enough that Agape wasn’t missing, but he brushed it off with his brain imagining things sometimes. 

But it wasn’t so. 

Yuri _stole_ it. Viktor was furious and deeply disappointed at the same time. He didn’t raise his son like that. Didn’t he pay enough attention when he told him to respect other people’s work? How did he come up with taking it without his permission?

Viktor felt humiliated and robbed. That music should have been perfect by the time anybody else (aside from Yuri) would have heard it, and now… now all the music school could have caught a glimpse of it, and the surprise for the audience was gone. 

He had never thought that his own son would betray him this way. 

He heard the teacher sighing, “Okay… we’ll play it one more time, but promise me to pay attention to the exact time you need to join.”

And Viktor decided it was enough. When the pianist hit the first accords, he got up and opened the door forcefully, rushing into the room. His sudden appearance made the other two startle as if they exactly knew how wrong it was what they had done. Viktor gave only a short look the dark haired pianist who stared at him with widened eyes, turning to his son. 

“Yuri, I told you this isn’t your music,” he said, voice shaking from emotions. “I can’t believe you simply took it!”

“You refused to let me help you! And I said that I like this a lot more than Agape!”

“But that’s no reason to steal it.”

“I’m sorry,” Katsuki finally seemed to find his voice and stopped staring at Viktor with open mouth. “This is my fault. I told him to bring any music he likes.”

Viktor glared at the other man. “I assume you didn’t encourage him to steal an unfinished piece.”

Katsuki shook his head hastily. 

“Good… now let me take home the young man because I need to have a serious talk with him about art theft.”

No matter how angry he was at his son, he didn’t want to humiliate him in front of another adult, noticing that Yuri was already at the edge of crying. 

“Please, let me make up this to you,” Katsuki spoke again, sounding a bit desperate. “I still feel like this was my mistake as I didn’t do the research to find out whose music it was.”

“Well… if you insist on that, it is.” Viktor looked back to him while Yuri packed away his flute, staring at the ground with sunken shoulders to appear smaller. 

If Viktor thought about it, no matter how awkward and uncomfortable this situation was, it also opened new opportunities. He needed a pianist anyway, and he liked what he heard from Katsuki’s playing so far. It would perfectly fit Viktor’s style. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Viktor said and when Katsuki nodded to sign urge him to share, he smiled victoriously. “Since you already know some parts of it, I have no other choice than to make you our accompanist for the upcoming concert!” he exclaimed with a smug expression, enjoying his son’s and Katsuki’s shocked faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be updated every Friday! :D
> 
> Keep me motivated by telling me your thoughts about my fic here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri start to work together and get closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had a busy week! And yesterday we made a trip to the neighbour country which exhausted me a bit after not sleeping well the previous night. I'll probably upload some pictures on my tumblr later. ^^
> 
> There’s an art from Circle Walker in this chapter; she made it while she visited me in Hungary! <3

Going home, Yuuri was in some kind of strange denying state about the last few hours. 

He shouldn’t have met Viktor Nikiforov like this… like he was a plagiarist who made his idol’s son steal his music. 

How hadn’t he noticed before that Yuri was Viktor’s son? Now he could see their similarities: while Yuri had darker hair and green eyes, it was obvious from the shape of his face that he would later have the same sharp cheekbones and chin as Viktor. And probably his height too as he already had long limbs and fingers. Yuuri had been Viktor’s fan since he was twelve, had seen plenty of photos of them together… how could he miss these details when he had been on Viktor’s concerts a couple of times already?

Or the fact that the music Yuri brought him had resembled so much of Viktor’s style. Yes, thinking back, it was reckless to practise something without knowing the origin of it… and if he had been caught alone, without Yuri there, he would have been in even more trouble. Well, it still felt like he was in trouble. 

Before leaving the school, Viktor asked for his number so that they could coordinate their future collaboration. Meanwhile Yuri kept on staring at the floor as if he wanted to sink into it and vanish. Even though Yuuri was really disappointed in him, he felt a bit sorry for him; he knew the feeling of desperately wanting to play music that wasn’t given to him. Yuuri wanted to believe that he didn’t meant to steal it… only borrow? Probably to surprise his father, but it backfired. Because who would think that their own child would take their work without their permission…

He was glad that buying groceries distracted him from his thoughts. He was still in the same, numb state as he walked home and climbed up to the apartment in the dusky staircase, arms full of the things he had bought. When he packed in the fridge (despite of the fact he had rarely seen his roommates, it was always so full that Yuuri could barely have his own shelf), he almost knocked over the leftover food from yesterday. 

He needed to distract himself more about the situation before his thoughts would swallow him in whole. And well… making food had been always a good distraction, and he could freeze it down if he made too much. 

The apartment was awfully silent so he brought his laptop into the kitchen and turned on a playlist while checking his messages. He couldn’t get to write to his family though because his best friend, Phichit, noticed that he was online and demanded to voice chat – because according to him, Yuuri was terrible at answering in writing. 

Fair enough, he might have forgotten to answer his last messages properly… And cooking was more fun if he got to talk to someone during it.

“You’re partying, and you didn’t invite me? I raised you better.” Phichit’s voice was slightly offended, but Yuuri knew that he was smiling. Soon the web camera was also on, and they waved to each other as greeting. 

“Sorry, I’m cooking and forgot to turn off the music,” Yuuri said after stopping the playlist. “You won’t believe what happened to me.”

“After three weeks of not talking to me you start with a clickbait sentence?” Phichit laughed, eyes shining eagerly. “Well done, young padawan, now tell me.”

“I’m sorry, I had a lot going on.”

“It’s alright, I’m just messing with you,” he waved. “So did you fulfil your destiny and met Viktor Nikiforov?”

“Actually… yes.”

“What?” Phichit shrieked. “Wait, you’re joking, right? I know I told you not to get in front of my eyes until you met him, but…”

“I swear I did! It turned out that I’m teaching his son, but I haven’t looked at the parental information on his papers… Apparently Mr Feltsman asked Viktor to take care of the orchestra of the school so we’re colleagues.”

“Wow,” Phichit’s voice was awed. “Getting good connections already at the start, I’m so proud of you. Say some nice words about me so that they offer me a job too.” 

While his friend’s happiness about Yuuri getting his dream job was honest, he didn’t hide that he envied him a bit. 

Yuuri sighed. “My first meeting with Viktor was terrible, and I still can’t believe it had actually happened. 

“Why?” Phichit frowned

“Remember that I told you that Viktor has a son? It turned out that I’m teaching him piano. He brought a music one day which he wanted to learn in his free time, and it turned out that he stole it from his father… from Viktor.”

“What a brat,” Phichit gaped. “And you found it out? Like recognized his music?”

“I wish I had,” Yuuri buried a hand in his hair. “He came in today earlier to take home Yuri and… heard as we played it.”

“That’s really awkward,” Phichit agreed. “How did he react?”

“He was furious… mostly at his son, but I bet he thinks now that I’m the worst teacher ever.”

“But you couldn’t have known,” Phichit said. “You didn’t assume that your student would steal music.”

“I could have done my research before learning an unknown piece. Or tell Yuri that we won’t learn it until he shows me the book he got it from.”

“Okay… you got a point there. Will be there any consequences?”

Yuuri sighed again, heartbeat fastening, “He asked me to be his accompanist for the time when he plays his music to the audience for the first time.” 

“That’s great news! You should celebrate!”

Yuuri laughed nervously.

“I’m surprised though that you aren’t freaking out.”

“Oh, don’t worry… I’m pretty sure I will once I realize this really happened, and stress eat everything I’m making right now.”

“I didn’t say this to make you nervous,” Phichit’s tone turned more serious. “If he asked you to do this favour for him, I’m sure he isn’t angry with you. It was his son who took his music.”

“He will be if I don’t meet his expectations.”

“And why wouldn’t you?’ Phichit rolled his eyes in disbelieve. “Yakov Feltsman gave you a job in his school, and I’m sure Viktor looked you up already when he found out who’s teaching his son.”

“Don’t mention that…” Yuuri muttered. “What if he found that concert video of me when I was like ten?” he said, remembering that time when he found his roommate giggling in their room, watching an old video of little Yuuri which he dug out of the depths of YouTube. Yuuri didn’t even know it existed until then; he found out this way that his family uploaded some blurry old videos from almost fifteen years ago, and the damage was already done. They had their titles in Japanese at least… 

“Those videos are adorable. You had such squishy little hamster cheeks!”

“Phichit… I tripped on the steps while going up on the stage and started to cry,” Yuuri grumbled. 

“Aw, but that could happen to anybody.”

Yuuri glared at him – as efficiently as he could through the camera. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll drop the issue,” Phichit raised his hand in defence. “So when will you start practicing?”

“Probably next week… I fear I’ll be so nervous that he won’t want to work with me after that at all.” Yuuri ignored Phichit as he shook his head, deciding to change the subject. “But tell me, what were you up to in the last few weeks? Did anything interesting happen in Milan since I left?”

They talked until Yuuri’s food was cooked, and in the sudden silence after the call, he felt everything crashing on him; that he was to be his idols accompanist, who wasn’t probably too happy about his music getting stolen under Yuuri’s teaching. Yuuri cleared almost all of the food he made, feeling guilty that he was stress eating again. Then he decided to forgo answering his other messages, going to sleep early, hoping that the anxiety about working together with Viktor Nikiforov would go away. 

 

*

 

Working with Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t like Viktor expected. First of all, he turned out to be an alpha with a really pleasant scent despite of his soft features – he apologized quickly for not taking suppressants which were known to cause health issues in some cases – but he wasn’t pushy at all. Instead of that he seemed to lack the confidence in playing which he had on the stage. This was at least how Viktor explained his poor performance on their first practices. He tried to be patient though – Yakov said after all that Yuuri was a fan of his work, and he might have felt intimidated by their sudden interactions. 

“You’re off at this place,” Viktor pointed at the fourth row from below, lowering his flute. Yuuri leant closer in a way which made Viktor wonder if he needed new glasses, then he shook his head. 

“I’m not off, I played what I see written here,” he said. To prove his truth, he started to play the part mentioned. Indeed it seemed to be alright except for… 

Viktor cursed under his breath in Russian, and Yuuri looked at him curiously. 

“Sorry, I forgot to give you the new sheet music.”

“You rewrote it _again_?” Yuuri asked, sounding slightly irritated. 

“Yeah,” Viktor nodded, and Yuuri buried his face in his hand. 

“I practiced it all evening yesterday.”

“Sorry?” Viktor tried half-heartedly. He had never been that good at showing sympathy unless it was Yuri. And well he was the composer, he was allowed to make as many changes as he wanted…

Not wanting to discourage Yuuri from working together completely, he handed him his papers. “Here, have mine to practice. I’ll do another copy tomorrow.”

“It’s not about that anymore!” Yuuri burst out finally, his expression clearly showing his growing irritation with Viktor. “It doesn’t make sense for us to practice anything together if you keep on changing _everything all the time_.”

“Not everything, but you know how it is when inspiration hits…”

“I do, and this is why I wouldn’t show you an unfinished work.”

“Wait, you compose too?”

“I do even if I don’t have anything published,” Yuuri said firmly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Viktor reassured him quickly before Yuuri would regret entirely that he promised to help him. Though Viktor kind of pointed out for him in an earlier session that there was no backing off now that he knew his new music so well…

Yuuri made a defeated sight, taking the new sheet music. “Fine… I take this copy, but I’ll need time to relearn it.”

“Thanks,” Viktor nodded with a small smile, hoping that Yuuri would take this as a peace offer. “We’re not rushing anywhere. We can call it a day then.”

Yuuri wasn’t opposed to this idea and started to pack. This was when Yuri arrived home; the ringing bell reminded Viktor that he should take time to go and make a copy of the key to the apartment. 

Yuri seemed to be in a grumpy mood, and Viktor needed to remind him to put his stuff out of the way when he came in so that their guest wouldn’t stumble through them. Then he tried to vanish in his room with a bag of snacks almost shutting the door in Viktor’s face. 

“Hey!” Viktor said, catching the door. “What’s the matter with you today?”

“I’m hungry.”

Viktor frowned. “Haven’t you had lunch in the school?”

“It was shit,” Yuri said and Viktor tried not to react to his language. Ever since he was enrolled in school, they needed to have conversations about swearing more and more. 

“Okay… no need to be this grumpy, we’ll go to eat something.”

When he turned from his son, he noticed that Yuuri was waiting there, still unfamiliar with how the apartment’s lock worked. But this gave him an idea. 

“We’re about to go out for a late lunch,” he repeated what he said in English. “You could come with us. My treat for being an irritating co-worker.”

Yuuri looked like as if he wanted to refuse the offer, but then he nodded. “Okay, thanks.”

“Great!” Viktor clapped his hands, smiling. “Get ready, Yurochka, we’re leaving.”

 

*

 

“Don’t look at the prices,” he told Yuuri when they sat down by a little table in the corner. Yuri didn’t seem to be too talkative that day so after ordering, Viktor moved on to asking Yuuri about when he moved to Vienna exactly and what had he done so far in the city. 

Apparently, nothing. 

“You haven’t been sightseeing?” Viktor gasped. “How could you not go and see where you’re living?”

“Papa, chill, not everybody likes to be dragged around to see all the museums.”

“I haven’t had time for it so far, and it’s kind of boring to do it alone.”

“Oh… so you only need someone to accompany you?”

“Well… while I lived in Italy, my best friend and roommate dragged me everywhere so I guess it’s like that.”

“Cool, I can show you the city then,” Viktor nodded – this was a perfect opportunity to make Yuuri feel less intimidated and warm up to him.

Yuri started tugging at his sleeve until Viktor turned back to him. 

“Don’t be embarrassing!”

“Me? Never.”

“He’s my teacher,” Yuri muttered in Russian.

“And he’s doing us a favour so it’s only good if I return it,” he turned back to Yuuri. “So, do you need someone who knows the city?”

“If it’s not too much trouble…”

“Great,” Viktor smiled. “I’ll come up with the first place to go for when we next practice.”

And for the first time, he saw Yuuri smiling honestly; it was finally more than a tiny twitch in the corner of his mouth, and Viktor realized that this man might be really lonely and lost in this big, unknown city. 

 

*

 

Yuri had behaved closed off with Yuuri again ever since he was caught stealing his dad’s work, not daring to look him in the eyes. Yuuri tried to interact him as usual; it wasn’t his place after all to scold him more about it. The situation in which they found it out had been humiliating enough. 

“I want you to play this part not as if you were running from somebody,” Yuuri told him as he stood there behind him to see the sheet music properly, pointing out a part where Yuri rushed too much. He wasn’t used to read F clef so he often switched back into G clef, wondering then what he had done wrong. “There’s _andante_ written over the row, it shouldn’t feel so rushed.”

Yuri tried again – it was much better this time until his fingers slipped, meeting the wrong keys which caused a domino effect, and he lost the rhythm completely. They’d been practicing for over half an hour now so Yuuri wondered that it was probably because Yuri’s attention span ended, and they should rest a bit. Yuuri sat down to the chair next to the piano. Yuri’s hands trembled slightly, so he passed him his bottle. 

“We can make a rest while you drink and recharge.”

Yuri drank a few gulps, asking then out of blue, “Do you hate me?”

Yuuri blinked, thinking back what they had done today so far – no reason for such a question unless…

“Of course not. But you should tell me if I’m putting too much stress on you.”

“No, I mean… for what I did. That I stole papa’s music.”

“Oh, that…” Yuuri thought about his words carefully. “Well I wasn’t impressed with it, but I’m not upset with you. Is your dad giving you a hard time because of it? Should I talk to him?” he offered, hoping that Yuri would say no. Not that he knew Viktor too well, but he seemed to be a pretty stubborn person, and he might not take well if Yuuri tried to get involved in this. 

“No, it’s fine,” Yuri said. “He was really angry with me for a few days, but he calmed down eventually.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

It seemed like this was causing Yuri’s distress and lack of concentration because when their break was over, he played a lot better and lighter, almost seeming sad when their class ended. 

Yuuri had a bit of free time after Yuri had said goodbye and went to stay in his dad’s class. Earlier in the afternoon he got a message that his last student for that day had fallen ill so he used the time to do his paperwork about his students’ progress. 

Viktor now held orchestra practice, and they agreed on doing sightseeing today after school. Yuri said goodbye and went to stay in his dad’s class. Yuuri wished he could do this too, but he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea; it felt like he wanted to pry his co-worker’s work or monitor if he was doing it well. Yuuri didn’t want to come off as rude even if his curiosity was killing him. 

Yuuri suspected that Viktor was naturally a forgetful person because Yuri was surprised to see him again in the teachers’ room where they agreed to meet. 

“We’ll take a small walk before going home, okay, Yura?” Viktor told the boy, squeezing his shoulder with a hand. 

“We’ll walk?” Yuuri didn’t assume this in such a big city. 

“Yeah, everything worth seeing in the centre is near to each other. You could also take the metro, but you don’t need to,” Viktor said. “I thought we could do sightseeing split to more occasions.”

“Okay.” 

“You don’t mind if Yura tags along right?”

“Sure, it’s fine,” Yuuri nodded. Yuri didn’t seem to be too impressed by the new program, nagging Viktor that he wanted to go home while his dad told him that a bit of walking wouldn’t hurt him. So they got in the tram, hopping off of it a few stops later at the Karlsplatz which Yuuri had already recognized from having to switch lines there. Yuri forgot his complaints as soon as he saw shoes with animal sprints displayed in a store window. Viktor could barely pry him away from there, telling him that they can get something similar elsewhere for less money. Yuuri didn’t look at the price tag, but it had surely more than three numerals; even he knew that this was the most expensive part of the city. 

When Viktor was done listening to Yuri’s tantrum about not being allowed to go into the shop, he turned to Yuuri. 

“It’s getting dark soon so first we’ll see the Stephansplatz… the small alleys around it are really charming in the dusk.”

“Okay, I don’t have a preference what I want to see first.”

It turned out that Viktor took his role as Yuuri’s tourist guide really seriously, telling him stories about every street they passed while walking on the Kärtnerstraße. It obviously disproved the rumours about him being stupid just because he got a child really young – not that Yuuri ever believed them. Such a genius musician like Viktor had to be really smart.

While the street was pretty long, they didn’t notice this while talking. They soon arrived at a crowded square with a huge gothic church in the centre of it. Yuuri was so used to the many churches in Europe that he didn’t even notice them until someone pointed them out. But this looked somehow familiar from a video game and as he blurted out this observation, Yuri suddenly turned to him, interested. 

“You’re a gamer too?” he asked. 

“I don’t have as much time for it anymore, but you could say that.”

“Are you good?”

“Yura…” Viktor tried to get his son’s attention, but it was too late. 

“I think so? I haven’t played for a while so I might be a bit rusty…”

“That’s good, I need someone who isn’t that easy to beat as papa. He’s terrible at video games, it’s too easy to win against him!”

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Viktor tried to ruffle Yuri’s hair, but he got away from him with ease. 

“Challenge accepted,” Yuuri said. 

“You don’t need to,” Viktor tried for the last time while Yuri glared at him indignantly. Yuuri laughed. 

“I’d like to, don’t worry.”

They agreed on a time after one of their practices. Yuri got so excited about having a new gaming partner that he let Viktor hold his hand even if he stated that he was too old for that. Yuuri was relieved to see that their relationship seemed to be normal and cheerful, and it wasn’t ruined by the stealing fiasco. He continued listening to Viktor’s guiding as they got out of the way of the people selling opera tickets. According to Viktor, he could get them cheaper through Yakov and his other ties, but as much as Yuuri wanted to see a good show, he didn’t want to take advantage of knowing Viktor. At least for now. 

He was looking forward to the gaming afternoon. 

 

*

 

On the next Saturday afternoon when they had agreed to gam, Yuri paced around them impatiently after he was free from practicing Agape. While Viktor wasn’t bothered too much by him moving around them and being loud, being able to concentrate even in the biggest chaos, Yuuri was used to a calmer practice atmosphere. The problem was that if Yuri sat down he got bored in a few minutes. He then would exclaim loudly to the point where the adults gave in, and Yuri could rush to turn on the gaming system. 

Viktor was great at many things, but Yuri was right: gaming wasn’t one of them. Already as a child Viktor preferred to hang out with his friends or the company of his books and Yuri’s, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea of Yuri getting games as long as they weren’t too violent, or he didn’t spend whole days playing them. Not that Yuri didn’t try to do so; in the beginning he often threw tantrums when Viktor told him that he had to stop because playtime was over, but he fell out of this habit when he saw that he couldn’t pressure Viktor to let him play more with crying or throwing things around. Sometimes, Viktor tried to learn to play with him, but he had no chance against Yuri’s practice and impossibly quick reflexes. 

It turned out that Yuuri was amazing at video games. Viktor settled outside of the room on the balcony with a book so that he wouldn’t bother them, sometimes looking up to the bright flashes on the screen or when the two alphas talked loudly over the music of the game. It seemed like Yuuri had earned Yuri’s trust because Viktor didn’t need to tell him anymore to behave nice around him. Yuri pretty much had Alexei’s fierce nature, and while Viktor loved that his son was clever and could defend himself, this was also what got him sometimes in trouble. Seeing Yuri’s fierce personality, some older and “more experienced” parents tried to give Viktor uncalled for advice, grimacing when he turned them down, saying that he didn’t want to _tame_ Yuri as long as there weren’t problems with him. He had the energy to follow him after all. Viktor being young often meant getting unwanted attention from these kind of people. Sometimes they even thought that they were brothers, asking Viktor where their parents were or complimenting him for taking care of his younger brother… Viktor tried to take these as compliments. He also got some comments from alphas he tried to date and well… his parental instincts kicked in when they made not nice comments on his son or on some occasion told him that they would give him nicer kids. This was the sign he was looking out when he was hit by the idea of dating – mostly giving up after a few weeks, getting unwanted comments on his life choices. Or jealousy that he was hardworking, still getting a degree once he had the time to study again. 

Watching Yuuri having fun with his son gave him the impression that Yuuri wasn’t this kind of person. It gave him hope that there was more to his love life than occasional hook ups and getting out the way of the alphas as soon as they showed a sign of disrespecting Yuri as the most important part of his life. In his early twenties, Viktor desperately worked on getting his life back together back on the path he imagined growing up. And it paid off – seeing Yuri happy made him happy too. Even if after presenting he dreamed of getting married to the nicest alpha of the world and getting several children (something really stereotypical omega, but Viktor wanted it _so badly_ ) while being the most successful flautist of Europe, probably the world’s too. Well, getting married still hadn’t happened and while he felt he was sometimes running out of time, watching his old classmates' pictures on social media, he was in no rush. He was perfectly content with living only with Yuri after all. 

He got shaken out of his thoughts when the two Yu(u)ris made victorious sounds accompanied by a signal of a win in the game. He watched them stretching then Yuri asked enthusiastic if they do one more quest to finish off a final boss (whatever it was), and Yuuri agreed. Using his sudden freedom of not having to come up with entertainment for Yuri, Viktor went back to read his book. 

Viktor noted how much time had passed only when it started to get too dark to read outside, the letters and rows flowing together in front of his eyes. As he got inside, he saw that the gaming system was turned off; he didn’t hear them arguing about finishing playing which was a great progress. They were sitting at the kitchen table and assuming from Yuri’s gestures he was in the middle of telling something to Yuuri who nodded a lot, mouth only moving when he asked for more information. When he noticed Viktor coming in, he looked slightly embarrassed. 

“Sorry, I didn’t look at the time.”

“Don’t worry, me neither,” Viktor reassured him. “I noticed only when it started getting too dark to read.”

“We finished the game,” Yuri grinned proudly. “I won’t tell you which because you don’t remember the name anyway.”

“That’s fair. Good job anyway.”

“We caught the bad guy who stole all of the protagonist’s gold, and Yuuri showed me how to win this game in a single player setting.”

“Oh, cool.”

“You have no idea what I’m talking about right?”

“Of course I have, don’t present your old papa as completely dumb.”

Yuuri cleared his throat. “Thanks for the game and tea,” he lifted the cup; Viktor was impressed, Yuri was usually too lazy to make tea. “I should go.”

Yuri followed him to the door, telling him to came to play another time too as he wanted to test something new. Viktor chuckled at his enthusiasm, mentally thanking Yuuri that he had saved him from Yuri nagging him to play a game he didn’t understand at all. 

As soon as he left, he turned to Yuri. 

“So… since when are you on first name base with Yuuri?” he asked amused. Yuri tended to get on this level of informal language without asking any adult. 

“You can ask him, he allowed me to call him by it,” Yuri shrugged. 

“Okay, then it’s fine,” Viktor nodded, telling then the sentence Yuri earlier told him. “He’s your teacher after all.”

“I give you my permission to date him, he’s cool,” Yuri said innocently, and Viktor almost dropped the cup he was washing. “I asked him, and he said he’s single.”

“Yura!” he gasped for air, not knowing how to react to this. 

Yuuri’s flushed face made sense now; knowing Yuri he told him something similar too. 

 

*

 

Despite their rocky start, Yuuri found himself soon falling into a familiar rhythm of working together with Viktor. He still changed parts of Eros, even joking that it was inspired by _someone_ who he got to know recently. Yuuri envied the alpha who caught Viktor’s attention and interest, whose part he played on piano in Eros. The omega’s part also stuck in his head… he often found himself humming the tune or playing it as a warm up. The flute played an even more difficult melody than the piano, making Yuuri concentrate a lot. 

After Viktor learned that he also composed his own music (mostly to put the papers in a case and never look at them again), he constantly nagged him to show them to him, but Yuuri didn’t have the courage for this. He was too afraid that Viktor would recognize how much impact he had on his style. It didn’t help that Viktor told him, winking, one time that in exchange he would show him how to play the flute. 

Of course his starving alpha side took this in a sexual sense as he hadn’t had a partner for years. He refused the offer so furiously blushing that Viktor must have known immediately what he thought because le looked somewhat disappointed. 

And well… he insisted on showing him after all when Yuuri blurted out that as child he wanted to play the flute, but his small town didn’t have enough teachers. Meanwhile, a friend of the family taught piano and offered him lessons for cheaper price so small Yuuri got a new dream: becoming Viktor’s accompanist. 

Who knew that he only needed to travel throughout Eurasia to do so? 

“I’m thrilled that I was the reason you wanted to learn music,” Viktor said with almost a purring tone. “My offer to show you still stands.”

“Okay,” Yuuri nodded, a blush creeping on his cheeks. “Teach me.”

Viktor waved him to give him space on the long piano seat and sat next to him, thighs touching. He took apart the flute, taking only the head of it and setting down the rest on top of the piano. 

“Do you know how to breathe right?”

Yuuri nodded unsure. 

“Okay, then show me.”

Yuuri breathed in through his mouth as he saw from Viktor, but the omega shook his head. 

“Wrong, your shoulders shouldn’t move. You should take that breath deeper in your belly.”

Viktor put his hands on his shoulders to prevent their lifting; Yuuri felt his strength and it distracted him. 

“Much better,” Viktor nodded. “You should also pay attention to support the air you blow out with your muscles in your midriff.”

Yuuri didn’t have any idea what he was talking about, but he nodded anyway. But it was obvious for Viktor because he took his hand, pulling it on his belly. Yuuri’s brain started to shut of completely; he was touching him at such an exposed and defenceless point… but he forced himself to pay attention to Viktor’s explanation with more or less success.

“Push when I breathe out, you should feel how hard the muscles are there.”

When Yuuri didn’t do it hard enough, Viktor put his hand on his and pushed; Yuuri met with the resistance of his strong muscles while Viktor didn’t even flinch. 

“Do you understand it now?”

“I think so.”

“Great, now it’s your turn,” Viktor smiled. Yuuri was aware of how awful he was at not showing his attraction. His heartbeat increased, palms sweating when one of Viktor’s hands came back on his shoulder and another on his belly. He tried to breathe as explained, and would have stumbled backwards if Viktor wouldn’t have hold him when he pushed his abdominal wall. They both laughed as Viktor continued on holding him with a fierce grip. 

“Okay, it’s not that… bad. A good start. Want to try this out with the head?”

“Sure,” Yuuri said, growing more confident. It wasn’t that hard after all.

“Good,” Viktor nodded, putting the head of the flute under his lower lip, pointing at his mouth. “Pay attention to my lips… they should form an o when you blow the air out.”

Viktor’s explanation was followed by a demonstration; Yuuri had at least now a good reason to stare at his lovely mouth. The flute gave a steady, sweet voice when Viktor blew in it. After finishing his demonstration, Viktor lowered it and wiped it with his sleeve where he touched it, but Yuuri could still feel the warmth of his skin on the metal when he took it from him. 

It took a few tries until Yuuri could make a sound; it wasn’t as easy as Viktor made it look, Yuuri couldn’t really control the air, and it went everywhere but in the flute. Viktor chuckled. 

“I’m terrible, right?” Yuuri sighed. 

“Not at all,” Viktor said. “I’d have been surprised if you could have done it on the first try. You should press your lips more together so that not so much air gets lost.” He put his index finger on Yuuri’s lower lip, pushing it gently. “You need to direct the air downwards. Put a finger under your mouth and try it; you should feel the air on it.”

At this point, Yuuri was pretty sure that the reason he couldn’t do it was that he was too distracted by Viktor’s whole being and that he was touching him so often. Finally, he was able to make a really weak sound, and Viktor clapped him, giving him a dazzling smile. 

“Well done! Now you should try the whole instrument!”

“I’m not sure if…” 

“It’s easy once you get the hang of it, don’t worry,” Viktor reassured him, already putting the flute together. Its weight felt unusual in Yuuri’s hands, and he was almost afraid of dropping the expensive instrument. Viktor made him put his fingers in their right places, and while Yuuri tried to remember those by looking at them, he had a better look of the whole instrument. It had small patterns on its body, only to be seen from close, the G♯ key was like a pretty leaf. Starting from it, lines curled under the other keys. It was a beautiful artwork, perfectly fitting Viktor. 

Fortunately, Viktor helped him to hold the instrument, maybe not trusting Yuuri in his excited state, fearing that he would drop it. When Yuuri’s fingers slipped from their place, he pushed them back with gentle force. Yuuri’s right little finger felt already tense from holding down the E♭ key on the flute joint; apparently it was only a matter of time that he would get used to it. The way of playing a flute felt so foreign for Yuuri who was used to concentrate only on his fingers’ movements and not on the right breathing unless he felt anxious. 

The amount of air he could get into the instrument was almost at the point of not making any sound. And for some reason Viktor kept on telling him that he was still doing well until not only Yuuri’s ears flamed but his face too. Viktor was so close to him that he could feel his breath on his neck. 

When he lowered the flute, turning to Viktor, their noses almost brushed; Viktor’s was long and straight, well defined like all of his features. Viktor smiled; there was a tiny gap between his two fore-teeth, but apart from that his teeth had perfect shapes. His blue eyes shone so brightly that Yuuri felt almost physical pain when he tore his gaze away as Viktor leant closer, lips brushing his cheeks.

“We shouldn’t,” he muttered, lowering his gaze so that Viktor couldn’t see the want in his eyes. 

“Why?” Viktor blinked surprised, pulling away. “What’s wrong?”

“You said that there’s someone…”

“Oh… Yuuri, it’s you,” he said, but the moment was already broken. Yuuri wished so badly he didn’t say anything. He just missed kissing Viktor after all! “Was this the only reason?”

“Yeah…” Yuuri said almost too quietly to hear, ashamed of ruining the moment. 

“Okay,” Viktor smiled now relieved. “Fine. I meant to ask if you’re free on next Friday. We could go to skate.”

Yuuri bit on his lips so that he wouldn’t blurt out that he actually couldn’t skate, not wanting that Viktor to misread, thinking that he didn’t want to go on a date with him. “You’ll need to coach me then in that too.”

“Gladly,” Viktor promised, soothing down a hand on his arm, and Yuuri didn’t look away this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://circlewalkerhk.tumblr.com/post/179005892992/a-quick-doodle-for-tulikettu-amazing-yoi-fan-fic/) you can like and reblog Circle’s art! 
> 
>  
> 
> Keep me motivated by telling me your thoughts about my fic here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have a date, and their relationship soon deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes this chapter has smut, yay!)
> 
> And guess who's a student again (because _I_ didn’t see this coming).  
>  Some other random fact: this chapter had at least two mistakes that I can blame my German for.

“There’s an ice rink here?” Yuuri stared when they arrived to the Rathausplatz and went to rent skates for him. 

“Since a few years… I assume they have a lot of traffic from the Christmas market.”

“Makes sense,” Yuuri nodded, pushing back his glasses on his nose which had slid down adorably. Viktor’s hands itched to push them back up, but at this point he would have most likely overstepped Yuuri’s boundaries, and he didn’t want to hurt Yuuri accidently. He was impatient, and while they had touched several times before, he didn’t want to rush things or scare away Yuuri. 

He wanted to make a good impression on him, and not the one of a touch-starved omega – even if it was true. And if everything went well, by the end of this date he would be welcomed to touch and hug and kiss Yuuri as he desired. 

After paying for their ticket and making sure that Yuuri had his feet securely tucked in the skates, they went to the ice. Viktor stepped on it first and held out his hands for Yuuri who followed him nervously. He didn’t lie about not having experience on the ice; his skates slipped out from under him, and if Viktor hadn’t stood there to catch him, he would have landed on his butt. 

“Sorry, it won’t be that much fun for you probably…” Yuuri said, grabbing Viktor’s arms and squeezing them as if his life depended on them. His legs shook heavily as he tried to find his balance on the thin blades. 

“Believe me, this is a lot of fun,” Viktor winked with a smug grin. 

“Laughing at me, sure,” Yuuri snorted, trying to straighten his back so that he didn’t depend that much on Viktor. However, he still wasn’t balanced so he fell backwards and landed on his butt. Viktor indeed couldn’t repress a chuckle. 

“Well… you had your first fall, you can only do better from here on.”

“If I’ll figure out how to get up…”

While Viktor knew this wasn’t the best way to do it, he gave Yuuri his hands. “Hold onto me, and I’ll pull you up.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Positively.”

It turned out to be an absolutely terrible idea, and Viktor soon landed next to him with a surprised yelp while Yuuri giggled at him. 

“Tell me we won’t sit here for the rest of the date.”

“No… unless this is what you want to do.”

“I fear my butt would freeze off.”

“That would be a terrible loss,” Viktor chuckled, a satisfied grin widening on his face when Yuuri blushed. “Okay, I’ll show you how to get up and stand on your feet.”

Following Viktor’s instructions, Yuuri learned to get up and not fall while standing in one spot; he learned to move forward slowly, and when Viktor judged that he knew enough, he offered his hands to pull him while he skated backwards. Yuuri’s legs were still shaky, and he protested loudly when Viktor tried to let go of him, especially when he noticed that they were too far away from the barriers and there were a lot of other skaters around them. 

“I feel like a deer learning to walk,” Yuuri complained. “How are you so good at this?”

“I regularly take Yuri to skate. That’s the only exercise he’s interested in.”

“Okay, that explains it… I started to fear that I met with a figure skater in disguise.”

Viktor felt his face heating up and clenched Yuuri’s hands tighter. He wished there weren’t the gloves’ fabric between them and that he could feel the warmth and structure of Yuuri’s skin. 

After a few falls, Yuuri got the hang of how to balance; even though he was a beginner his movements were graceful like a dancer’s so he soon needed only one of Viktor’s hands to hold onto. Viktor was content with this, and this didn’t mean that Yuuri didn’t stumble sometimes. To save him from even more falling, he caught him whenever it was needed, one of his arms soon slipping around his waist as support. Yuuri snuggled close to his side, and while Viktor’s mind was racing before the date, searching for topics to talk about, they weren’t needed. It was so easy to have fun while playing on the ice. 

Viktor hadn’t had such a fun date for years. It was relaxing that he didn’t need to worry if his date partner was a decent person and when would they show him their true side… he had been working with Yuuri for over a month now, almost two, and he had been nothing but nice. 

After an hour of skating, they came down from the ice and took off their skates. Yuuri grabbed his hand after that again, now without the gloves. Viktor felt his heart beating up in his throat as Yuuri tugged him out of the crowds as if he was looking for something. When he stopped under a tree, out of the way of people, Viktor stumbled into his back. 

“Why are you rushing…” Viktor started, but Yuuri suddenly turned around, and getting on the tip of his toes, he took Viktor’s face between his cold hands and kissed him on his lips. Viktor was so stunned that he forgot to close his eyes at first; then he relaxed into the kiss, lancing his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and pressing their chests together. He could taste Yuuri’s mint toothpaste… but under it he tasted like his scent, like herbs and _like an alpha_ , and Viktor moaned into the kiss. When they parted, Yuuri tucked his head to his neck as if he wanted to hide, clenching the coat on his back in his fists. Viktor couldn’t resist the urge to press his lips in his hair which made Yuuri’s hug tighten. This made Viktor giggle. 

“Hey, don’t hide, I want to kiss you more.”

“Okay,” Yuuri murmured, almost shyly, pulling away. Viktor couldn’t stop his smile spreading out on his face as he leant to peck Yuuri’s lips again. 

“I wanted to do this for a long time,” he admitted, and Yuuri hummed against his mouth. 

“Me too.”

They stood there for a while, hugging, kissing and nuzzling each other’s neck as if they were completely alone, not bothered by the people passing by them. There was a pleasant, satisfied warm feeling spreading in Viktor’s chest that he finally got what he wanted: Yuuri to be his new boyfriend who didn’t mind giving him his affection. 

The magic moment ended though when Viktor felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Without pulling away from Yuuri, he took it out and opened the message; it was from Yuri, telling him that his last class finished early and that he wanted to be picked up. Viktor sighed, bracing himself; he didn’t want to let go of Yuuri yet. 

“Was it Yuri?” Yuuri guessed; it must have been written on Viktor’s face anyway. 

“Yeah…” Viktor nodded. “He finished school earlier, and I promised him that I would bring him to skate too…” He nuzzled Yuuri’s hair, inhaling the clean herbal scent of his shampoo. “Mind if we finish this date earlier?”

“Not if we do it again some other time,” Yuuri answered, already pulling away. 

“Or…” Viktor grabbed his arm and squeezed it as he got an idea. “You could come with us. I don’t feel like skating more, but sitting alone on the bench feels stupid.”

Smiling, Yuuri nodded, “Sounds great.”

This was how they landed later on the viewing area, cuddled together under a warm blanket, sharing hot tea and body warmth as they watched Yuri racing on the ice to use up his redundant energy. Yuri didn’t have any sassy remark on Yuuri tagging along or them holding hands so Viktor had the feeling that he got finally a boyfriend who was approved by his son too. 

 

*

 

Time flew when Yuuri was with Viktor, and soon the holidays came with the school break. When Viktor heard that Yuuri couldn’t go home, he insisted that Yuuri should sleep at his place so that he wouldn’t be alone, and Yuri invited him to family dinner with his grandparents. Viktor could barely hide his laugh as he tried to scold his son for being sassy – Yuri said that with Yuuri being there he would finally have an adult who he can talk with about cool things. 

So Yuuri tried to not overthink and be too anxious that he would soon meet Viktor’s parents. He was ready to go for at least half an hour when Viktor finally called him that he parked in a close street. He checked one more time, to see if he had everything for the next few days that he would spend in Viktor’s apartment; clothes, his toothbrush and… well, condoms and lube because better to be prepared than sorry. They hadn’t had sex yet, wanting to take things slowly at first. But in their last make out sessions both of their hands wandered onto more exciting parts that told Yuuri that Viktor was also ready to take their relationship on next level. His look was meaningful too when he suggested Yuuri that he should sleep over for the holidays. 

It was already darkening outside when Yuuri rushed down the stairs in the pitch dark staircase, almost falling down from the steps as he forgot to turn on the lights from the excitement. He rushed to the street where Viktor and Yuri were waiting, and opened the door of the silver coloured car to sit in the passenger’s seat, greeting both of them. Viktor leant towards him for a kiss while Yuri looked away, making an unmistakable, gagging sound. 

“Do I look okay?” Yuuri asked when they parted, taking off his coat. Viktor said that the ride would take at least half an hour as his parents lived outside of Vienna, in Lower Austria, and the roads were very busy at this time of the day. 

“You look great,” Viktor smiled. “Don’t worry, my parents won’t care about your clothes.”

“But I want to make a good impression,” Yuuri said, smoothing out his shirt. 

“You will, dear,” the omega said as he started the car. Then he tapped on his lips, giving a last look to Yuuri. “Though… your tie is a bit too much.”

“It’s ugly,” Yuri remarked from behind, leaning forward to put his face between the two seats. Viktor hushed him away so that he wouldn’t hit him in his face with his elbow accidentally. 

“It’s my lucky tie,” Yuuri muttered, becoming more self-conscious about his looks. Viktor must have taken pity on him, this was why only Yuri told him that he hated his favourite tie. 

Viktor noticed his growing anxiety because he patted his thigh reassuringly. 

“They’ll like you no matter what you look like.”

Somehow it didn’t help Yuuri’s nerves – this was his introduction to his partner’s parents. It only eased his mind a bit when Viktor said it was exciting for him too. It had been over ten years since he had brought someone home. But Viktor didn’t seem to be nervous at all; he could always tell his parents that it was Yuri who invited Yuuri for the family dinner and they rolled with it. 

In the height of the traffic it took some time until they got out of the centre, but Yuri distracted Yuuri by telling him about a new game he downloaded on his phone. Viktor turned off the radio so they could hear each other over the sounds of the car. 

After a few minutes of racing on the autobahn, Viktor left it by an exit leading to west, and soon they went up on hills between lovely little houses – a nice contrast after Vienna’s huge buildings. Viktor parked in front of a house with a rather big garden. Yuri was still in the middle of explaining something so he didn’t want to leave the nicely warmed car at first, but then he noticed a cat on top the wooden fence. Eyes widening in excitement, he tossed his phone in his dad’s hand to rush to pet it. 

“Hi kitty!” he squeaked, a sound that Yuuri had never heard from him before. The cat probably knew him because it started to rub itself to his hands, purring loudly. 

“He’s obsessed with cats,” Viktor chuckled. 

“Yeah, I kind of noticed,” Yuuri nodded, smiling as Yuri got lost in his own little word of petting the cat’s soft fur. Whispering in Russian, he picked it up, not caring that its paws left dirty prints on his coat.

“Sorry, this will take a while.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri reassured him. “But I forgot to bring my gloves…”

“Give me your hands,” Viktor said, taking them between his. He started to rub them together, blowing air on the bare skin which made Yuuri’s cheeks warm up. The last time someone did this for him was when he was small. They looked away from each other only when they heard Yuri laughing; he was surrounded now by three stray cats, all meowing for his attention. Yuuri giggled too. 

“I think your son is a cat whisperer.”

“Indeed he is,” Viktor chuckled, lowering their enlaced fingers. “Yurochka, we’re cold and want to go in. You can pet them again when we leave.”

“But they’ll be gone by that time,” Yuri whined, still hugging the first cat. 

“You said when we left home that you’re hungry.”

“Fine…” Yuri got up with a dramatic sigh. “I’ll be back kitties.”

Viktor put his arm around Yuri’s shoulders so that he couldn’t change his mind and run off to pet the cats one more time. He opened the door of the garden, pushing forward Yuri, and then waited until Yuuri was in too, closing it behind him. 

Entering the house, Viktor and Yuri were immediately overrun by a couple Yuuri assumed to be Viktor’s parents. A small woman with a loose bun on top of her head hung onto Viktor’s neck, kissing his cheeks while a man about Viktor’s height with a bit wider shoulders and thicker arms picked up Yuri. The boy complained with a laugh that his hug was too tight and that his beard tickled him. 

Viktor’s parents looked too young to have a ten year grandchild, but Viktor was only seventeen when Yuri was born after all. Now it became clear for Yuuri where Viktor got his passionate behaviour from. He felt a bit awkward, staring at the loud family reunion so he took off his shoes and coat, not knowing where to put them. His glasses were still foggy from the sudden temperature change so he could barely see anything. 

Viktor stepped to his side, taking Yuuri’s coat when the alpha’s sight finally started to clear. 

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Yuuri.”

“Good evening Mr and Mrs Nikiforov,” he said as he bowed, forgetting in his excitement that Viktor’s parents might be not familiar with this custom. 

“You can call us Evgenia and Ivan,” Viktor’s mother smiled brightly, lip forming a very familiar heart shape. She grabbed his hand to shake it; it was small, soft and warm. 

“Finally you brought someone home, Vitya,” Ivan grinned, patting his son’s back. 

“Papa…” he said with a slightly warning tone but also smiling. 

“I told him to bring Yuuri,” Yuri interrupted. “So I have someone to talk to.”

“Oh, look how sassy someone is!” Evgenia put her hands on her hips. “And here I thought you would come to visit us at least for the cookies and the cake!”

“I want the cake!” Yuri exclaimed quickly.

“I hope you all came hungry, your mother overdid it again and cooked for a week.”

“Well, you didn’t stop me,” Evgenia pocked him with her elbow. “Come on boys, sit down.”

They were led into a bigger room with a huge table. There were glass cabinets on the walls, filled with books and porcelain ornaments, with photos in front of them – of Viktor’s parents from all around the world; of Viktor in all ages, playing on concerts or hiking outside in the mountains, and a lot of them were together with Yuri. One particularly caught Yuuri’s attention. It must have been taken after Yuri’s birth because Viktor laid on a hospital bed, looking really exhausted but proud to hold a tiny bundle. He had still long hair, pulled in a messy bun and his face held its childish roundness. On the next one, Yuri had a cat in his lap and a dog nudged his knees for attention; his face had an expression between being scared and irritated. 

Yuuri had to force himself to tear his gaze away from the family photos. 

“You sit next to me,” Yuri said with a strict voice when Yuuri tried to take the other seat next to his boyfriend which wasn’t occupied yet. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, caught off guard. Yuri got his phone back from his dad some time earlier because he started the game he was talking about to show it Yuuri. For now, Yuuri didn’t need to worry about finding a common topic with Evgenia and Ivan. Yuri demanded all of his attention until his grandfather brought the food. 

“We made your favourite, Vityusha dear,” Evgenia leant to kiss his son’s cheek. 

“Thanks, Mom,” Viktor beamed. 

Viktor’s favourite turned out to be pork with potatoes, mushrooms and cheese baked in the same pot; it was really filling, Viktor’s mom was also a good cook. Viktor took away Yuri’s phone before they started to eat. The conversation around the table often slipped into Russian, but Viktor tried to include Yuuri by translating for him what had been said. His parents also made some curious questions about Yuuri’s work and life, nodding approvingly when Yuuri told them that he was also a musician. Viktor blushed as his parents remarked again that Yuuri was the first person for long who Viktor had brought home, and he quickly changed the subject to their work together. 

“You can eat more,” Ivan nudged Viktor and Yuri when only Yuuri took twice from the food. “There’s more than enough.”

“No, thanks, papa, but I’m saving the place for the cake,” Viktor said, leaning back on his seat and patting his belly. 

“Okay… I suppose you could take away from it so you don’t need to cook anything for tomorrow.” Evgenia turned to Yuuri. “You could also take some.”

“You’re really kind, but I’ll spend the next few days with Viktor and Yuri.”

“Oh… you won’t go then home for the school break at all I assume.”

“My family lives in Japan so I don’t get to visit them so often.”

“You poor thing,” Evgenia sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. “Your family must miss you a lot.”

Yuuri felt somehow exposed under her gaze; he hadn’t been much home ever since he moved to Europe to study, and her kind words made him miss his family physically. He reminded himself to call them the next day. 

While Evgenia put away their used plates to bring new ones – refusing Yuuri’s or Viktor’s help – Ivan brought the cake mentioned. 

“I hope you still have enough space for Vitya’s cake because it turned out to be great,” he said as he put the plate full of most likely chocolate cake on the table. “I tasted the crème.”

“You not only tasted,” his wife laughed. “If I hadn’t notice, you would have eaten it all.”

“Lies,” Ivan huffed.

When Evgenia got back with new plates and forks, putting two candles on the cake, forming twenty-eight, Yuuri finally realized what was going on. 

It was Viktor’s birthday, and he didn’t even have a gift for him. What kind of boyfriend he was for not knowing about it… he tried to repress the sudden guilty feeling and sang along with the others while Viktor blew the candles out. Yuuri watched him receiving an envelope with gift coupons from his parents and a drawing from Yuri. He couldn’t do anything else than to hug Viktor and wish him happy birthday, empty-handed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked with a scolding tone when they parted. 

“You were stressed about meeting my parents. And I kind of forgot?”

“How do you forget your own birthday?” Yuri stared. “When you get cake.”

“Maybe I don’t like to be reminded that I’m getting older again?” Viktor said half seriously. Evgenia boxed in his arm gently. 

“When you’re my age you _maybe_ get to say things like this,” she said, turning then to Yuuri. “His loss that he forgot. By the way he’s really picky.”

“I’m not that picky,” Viktor protested. 

“Then I could have asked Yuri to draw him something…” Yuuri wondered. 

“I’d do the best gift,” Yuri exclaimed, smoothening out his not used napkin. He took a pen from the nearest cabinet and started to work, forgetting about the small piece of cake he still had left on the plate. After all the eating he seemed to be sleepy, yawning all the time, but now he became more active from his newly found task. 

They clinked their glasses with light champagne to Viktor’s health, but Yuuri refused to drink more than a glass. There was no need for Viktor and his family to see him getting drunk with his ridiculously low alcohol tolerance. Evgenia and Ivan packed them food for at least three days and when they said goodbye, they kissed Yuuri on his cheeks too, telling Viktor to bring him and Yuri more often. 

All this time Yuuri had so much fun that he didn’t even look at his watch – and it turned out that it was already past nine. Yuri happily took advantage of Viktor letting him stay up late because of this visit, and as soon as they were outside, he found one of the friendly stray cats again; it rolled on its back for him, demanding belly scratches. Viktor stopped and cuddled to Yuuri’s side, a hand slipping into his pants’ pocket right next to his crotch. Yuuri almost jumped from his touch, but then he relaxed into it, acting as if nothing happened. Viktor’s lips formed a smug smile as if he said that his hands were cold. 

“Okay, Yura, one more minute of playtime then we need to leave,” he said, his chin resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. “We don’t want to freeze on this spot.”

“Not fair,” Yuri pouted, continuing spoiling the purring cat. “I want to take him home.”

“We went over this… the nice lady in the next house is his owner.”

“But I want to take home this kitty _so badly_ ,” he whined. 

“You say that about every cat.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t if you’d get me my own,” Yuri said. It sounded like it was a frequent topic between them. 

“I’ll consider it.”

“You tell me that every time,” Yuri murmured. “You consider it so long that you forget it.”

“Okay, playtime is up,” Viktor changed the subject, looking at his watch as he pulled out his hand from Yuuri’s pocket. “We’ll see the kitty later. I want to get home at a decent time.”

Yuri babbled a bit to the cat as goodbye then climbed into the car. Yuuri didn’t take off his jacket this time; inside it was cold, and it took some time until the air warmed up. 

Truth to be told, Yuuri could barely hold his hands to himself while Viktor drove them to his apartment – which was a problem since Viktor was _driving_ and Yuri dozed on the back seat. It was a quiet night; Yuuri was surprised that there was very little traffic in such a big city and on the autobahn leading back. 

Viktor seemed to have the same problem as Yuuri because while they stood at red lights, his right hand rested on his thigh. 

Yuri wasn’t as grumpy as Yuuri thought he would be when Viktor woke him up as they got home. It probably had to do with the fact that his belly was full. After hugging both of them (to Yuuri’s great surprise), Yuri went in his room and according to Viktor, he fell into his bed like a lifeless brick. Viktor took Yuuri’s hands and with a promising smile, he led him into his bedroom. Once the door was closed, they fell into each other’s arms, lips meeting for a kiss, both of their wants obvious from their aroused scents mixing in the air. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that it was your birthday?” Yuuri asked between two kisses. “I don’t have a present for you.”

“You don’t need to give me a present,” Viktor breathed into his mouth, hands slipping on Yuuri’s butt to squeeze it. Yuuri jumped to Viktor’s amusement, pressing their groins together accidently then he relaxed into the touch. 

“Yes, I do,” Yuuri said, nibbling on Viktor’s jaw. “What do you want?” He held tight onto Viktor’s waist, and the omega moaned, tugging on his shirt and tie. 

“Take these off.” 

Yuuri did as asked. Strangely, he didn’t feel so self-conscious about Viktor seeing his naked chest for the first time; that one glass of alcohol he consumed earlier helped him. Viktor stared at him with a satisfied smile, his fingers soon tracing the same path on Yuuri’s face as his eyes. Yuuri got goose bumps from his touch. 

“If you really want to give me something, I’d be happy with birthday sex,” he said with a low, seducing voice, fingers finally coming to rest on Yuuri’s belly right above his pants. Nodding, Yuuri reached to unfasten his belt. 

“That sounds great.” Opening his belt, he let his pants slide down on his thighs. Viktor’s face beamed as he helped him out of his jeans with a lustful smirk, letting him hold onto his arms so that he didn’t stumble in his own clothes. He leant forward for a deeper kiss, smiling when he heard Viktor’s moan. 

“You’re too dressed,” Yuuri murmured, leaning to Viktor’s neck. He could detect the faint smell of a very aroused omega through the layers of the strong suppressants. 

“Well, you could do something about it,” Viktor chuckled. He didn’t need to encourage Yuuri anymore. The alpha grabbed his shirt and sweater at the same time, pulling it from him. “Wow,” Viktor grinned, his hands curiously discovering Yuuri’s torso. Getting him out of his pants was a bit harder task since Viktor wrapped him in an octopus hug, and Yuuri realized he must have been just as touch-starved like him. This turned him on even more. 

At this rate, Yuuri was the first one to be completely naked. Viktor’s hands eagerly grabbed his cock, pumping it. Yuuri made a desperate little whine. 

“What do you say,” Viktor whispered in his ears, “if I get on my knees, and play on your flute?” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and as much as he wanted to do something about his aroused state, he snorted loudly at the choice of words. 

“Hey, I was serious!” Viktor said, doing as if he was offended, which made Yuuri laugh even more. “I promised you I would show you how to play the flute.”

It must have been the nerves too because Yuuri couldn’t stop laughing, and soon Viktor joined him too, trying to hush him without much success. They held onto each other’s arms, trying to muffle their sounds into the other’s skin. 

“Yuuri, don’t be this loud, we’ll wake up Yura,” Viktor pressed a hand on Yuuri’s mouth. He licked his palm which made Viktor pull it away with a surprised little yelp. 

“I’ll be good,” Yuuri promised, giggling as he forced himself to stay quiet. Viktor pulled him back for a kiss, a hand slipping back on his butt. Holding onto him, he lowered on his knees, grabbing his thighs and pressing his face right next to Yuuri’s erection. Yuuri felt his hot breath on his skin which made him dizzy with want so he tried to calm himself. “You… you don’t have to…” he stuttered. “It’s your birthday. I should be pleasuring you.”

“Oh, you’ll be pleasuring me with this,” Viktor winked, gently taking his cock by its base. Yuuri’s heartbeat fastened. “Believe me.”

In the next moments, Yuuri found out that Viktor had a really talented mouth in this sense too; he sucked, licked and kissed like an expert, with a hand fondling his balls while the other put a slight pressure there where his knot would swell. Yuuri soon panted from trying not to come, pleasure building up incredibly fast. This was the first time for so long that he had someone else’s mouth on him. 

“Viktor,” he whimpered, toes curling. “Stop.”

“Hm?” The omega released his cock, lips shiny from salvia and pre-cum. 

“I’m close,” Yuuri sighed, nails digging in his own skin as he clenched his fists to calm down. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Viktor smiled smugly, giving a last peck on his cock. 

“Don’t think I’m done with getting my mouth on your lovely alpha cock,” he said, getting up. He discarded his pants quickly, forcefully tugging Yuuri to the bed. He was also fully erect from all they had done so far, his length standing proudly. “Like what you see?” he said with an almost purring like tone. 

“I love it,” Yuuri licked his mouth; he wanted to get his lips around his erection too, but he was aware that it would have to wait, at least for now; they both wanted to be a lot closer than a blowjob. 

The mattress dipped under them, and Viktor’s legs fell invitingly open for the alpha to climb between them. Yuuri soothed his hands on the firm muscles; he could feel on them that Viktor was working out. 

“The lube and the condoms are in the nightstand.”

Yuuri grinned, pressing their lips together before reaching for the items. “I see you prepared.”

“Of course I did,” Viktor winked, taking the lube. He poured it on his fingers, warming it before turning on his side to reach for his hole. Yuuri was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t the one to prepare his lover, but he assumed it made sense so; Viktor knew his body better after all. He didn’t know if he should just stare or do something too, but Viktor solved his problem by putting his free hand on his jaw and pulling him down for a kiss. Yuuri supposed he could still make his hands useful so he rubbed Viktor’s arms and chest. Accidently brushing the omega’s nipples, he noticed how sensitive he was there, so he hoped to remember this later. He also couldn’t help but to slide a hand on his butt, admiring how soft his skin was there. Judging from the sounds Viktor was making, he loved his touches, so Yuuri was positive he was doing something right. Making out took his mind off from being rock hard, but Viktor soon turned his face to the side while Yuuri continued on kissing down on his jaw and neck. 

“I think I’m ready.” 

“You think?” Yuuri murmured into his skin. He reached for a condom, and for his frustration he couldn’t open it with only one hand; he needed to sit up anyway. 

“It’s been a while,” Viktor smiled, his expression somewhat vulnerable. 

“It’s alright,” Yuuri said, finally rolling the condom on his cock and covering it with lube. “It’s been a while for me too.”

Viktor shifted back on his back, and Yuuri knelt between his legs, grabbing his hips while he probed his hole with his lubed fingers; he felt loose enough to welcome him, and Viktor relaxed under him with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he smiled at Yuuri reassuringly, taking his hand and squeezing it. Yuuri took this as a sign to get closer and pressed in. 

Viktor felt amazing. Yuuri needed to take calming breathes to not push forward too fast so that his boyfriend could get used to him. Viktor squeezed his fingers and moved a bit to adjust then nodded that Yuuri could keep going. 

Soon they let go of each other’s hand; Viktor pulled him down by his shoulders to kiss and to stare at each other while Yuuri grabbed his hips more forcefully as he thrust forward with an always quickening pace. At one point, Viktor brought his hand to his face to muffle his voice the best he could, not wanting to be too loud. Yuuri felt his orgasm building up again, now a lot faster so he reached for Viktor’s cock – he didn’t need much though, coming from the second stroke, his inner walls tightening on Yuuri. This was it; Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from coming either, a loud moan escaped his lips and… his knot swelled incredibly quickly. He tried to pull out before it was too late, but Viktor linked his ankles behind him, keeping him there while they tried to catch their breath. Viktor drew soothing patterns on his back as Yuuri trembled through his orgasm… he should have been the one comforting Viktor, but his mind was too foggy from pleasure. 

Knotting a lover felt so much different and better than his hands. His instincts told him to thrust even now that he was firmly locked there, Viktor’s legs also keeping him in place. Finally he finished coming and collapsed on the omega under him, tucking his head to his neck to stimulate the scent gland there. Viktor made a pleased voice, dragging his wrists up and down on his back. 

“Sorry,” he muttered into his skin, and Viktor hummed. 

“For what?”

“The knotting. I didn’t ask.”

He felt Viktor’s silent laugh under him. “I’m surprised but glad. I didn’t think you would go for it for our first time.”

“I… couldn’t hold it back. Does it hurt?” Yuuri kept on asking. Viktor felt so tight around him that he was afraid that he accidently hurt him because of his lacking self-control. 

“No, it’s nice… my body is made to take it.” Viktor buried a hand in his hair, fingers drawing circles on his scalp. “It means you trust me.”

“Shouldn’t you be the trusting one?” Yuuri chuckled, relieved that Viktor was alright. “You can’t move now.”

Viktor shrugged. “Neither can you.”

“True,” Yuuri agreed, nuzzling back into Viktor’s neck. He noticed a few minutes later that the omega tried to ease them on their sides; he was probably crushing Viktor. So he complied the best he could, holding onto Viktor’s butt to keep him close without tugging too much with his knot. “It caught me off guard too.”

“Really?” Viktor asked. “Not used to do knotting that much?”

Yuuri shook his head – as much as he wanted to deny it, it was obviously his first time doing it with a partner. 

“Wait…” Viktor pressed their foreheads together. “Am I the first who you knotted?”

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered, eyes closed; there was no point of denying it. 

“Wow…” Viktor made a breathy laugh. “Nice. I’m impressed and honoured.”

Yuuri let go of a shaky breath. “Glad to hear that,” he said. After making it clear that Viktor didn’t mind them being stuck together for the next half an hour, he was glad that Viktor was the first (and hopefully the last) person to receive his knot. The beautiful and incredibly sexy Viktor. 

He might have mistaken, but as he rubbed the omega’s skin, he felt his body starting to vibrate. The more he touched the more he felt it, soon followed by an unmistakable sound of a content omega’s purring. Yuuri couldn’t help but drag his wrists all over Viktor’s body to scent him. Despite this being their first time, he felt incredibly cosy, their bodies were made to fit each other’s curves and edges. 

They had known the other only for a few months, but Yuuri felt like they were meant to be. That Viktor was the person he was waiting for. 

This was how sleep claimed Yuuri; in Viktor’s gentle but strong embrace, his knot holding them together while Viktor petted his hair and purred into his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](http://ichiiichka.tumblr.com/post/178772873230/%EF%BE%9F-sonata-for-the-beloved-%EF%BE%9F-written) you can like and reblog Ichka’s art!
> 
>  
> 
> Keep me motivated by telling me your thoughts about my fic here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has troubles in school, and Viktor tries to help as much as he can while Yuuri supports them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix the mistakes tomorrow and add Circle's arts, I just want to post this so that it wouldn't be delayed. :)

January’s arrival meant going back to school, and Yuri groaned from the mere idea of needing to sit more than eight hours a day in his dumb class while he could be at home and dote on his new lapcat who he got for Christmas. His dad listened to what he wanted for once, and on Christmas day he brought him to an animal shelter to pick out one he liked. Potya, a three years old cat with lovely dark mittens on her paws, was the nicest animal he ever met, and she could purr as loudly as a motor while kneading Yuri’s thighs. She was also the one who saved the beginning of the new year for Yuri. 

Yuri didn’t have the patience to listen to the dumb questions of his classmates and take stupid tests and then listen to idiotic remarks about him or his dad who they didn’t even know. Or that they thought Yuri got the best scores on his things only because the teachers favoured him as his father was famous. 

When literature class had finally ended, Yuri reached into the drawer of his table to take out his flute before he would go to have lunch. He didn’t want to forget his instrument there; once he left it in another classroom, and he was lucky that it didn’t get stolen… He loved that instrument, it was like a third arm for him, and his dad would be also so disappointed if he had lost it.

But the instrument case wasn’t in the drawer. Yuri leant down to glance in it; maybe he pushed it to Otabek’s part, but it was all empty. 

“Hey, have you seen my flute?” he pocked Otabek, but his classmate shook his head. 

“Only when we came into this room.”

“Shit. But I still had it then, right?”

“I think so.” 

Yuri looked around and under the table one more time, but it was unlikely that he put such an important and delicate thing on the ground where anybody could kick in it. Not accidently, knowing his classmates; Yuri got after all the hard thrown balls in sport class too which he returned of course until the teacher started to scream at him for being aggressive. Interestingly, he never noticed when Yuri was hit…

But where on the Earth could his flute be?

He glanced around in the class, catching a boy staring at him. Yuri narrowed his eyes; the other’s expression was expectant and curious, and Yuri felt his blood boiling from anger. He got up, hands curling in fists. 

“Okay, asshole, where is it?”

“What?” he blinked innocently. 

“My flute. Where did you put it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he shrugged without blinking. 

“Maybe you wouldn’t have lost it if you didn’t take it to school,” a third party said, and Yuri spun around. It was that annoying Canadian kid he knew from the orchestra his dad led; his dumb expressions and sayings made Yuri want to hit him all the time. 

“It was you!” Yuri hissed in realization.

Leroy’s eyes widened, and his face took on a stupid and transparently innocent expression. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Liar!” Yuri shouted and leapt on him. Leroy was taller than him with almost a head, but Yuri landed on his chest easily, sending him to fall to the edge of a table. He pulled his arms in front of his face, as Yuri started to scratch him wherever he could reach bare skin. Blood drummed in Yuri’s ears, he could hear subdued as their classmates screamed, probably supporting one of them… When Leroy noticed that his arms couldn’t stop all the scratches, he also attacked, punching forward his fists. They screamed in each other’s face, falling on the ground as the table slipped out from behind Leroy. Yuri kicked when he felt arms around his waist, grabbing him and trying to pull him back. 

“Yuri, calm down!” Otabek yelled in his ears, not caring that he got some of the kicks aimed at Leroy. 

“No, I’m going to hit him until he gives it back!” Yuri shouted back, continuing to scratch the other boy. 

“I have nothing to give back!” Leroy shrieked as he tried to kick away Yuri. The air pressed out of him when a foot landed in his stomach, and this gave a chance for Otabek to pull him away. 

“What’s happening in here?!” a teacher rushed into the room, panting from running. 

“Plisetsky scratched me!” Leroy shouted, voice higher than usual. Yuri still tried to hurt him again, but Otabek managed to drag him backwards, far enough that he couldn’t reach him anymore. He noted with satisfaction that Leroy’s face was red and he was grimacing from pain. 

“He stole my flute!”

“I’ve never seen your flute!” he cried, pulling his hands in front of his scratched face. 

“Fucking liar!”

“Plisetsky! Principal’s office now!” she yelled, holding Leroy by his shoulders who was clearly battling his tears; several of his scratches were bleeding. “Altin, you too!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“But my flute!” Yuri shouted. 

She pointed at the door. “Now or I get you expelled.”

Yuri’s mouth fell open, eyes widening in shock. He got robbed and then he was the one getting the threats? His heartbeat fastened. This wasn’t happening. 

He turned around and ran out of the room as fast as he could, barely hearing from the blood drumming in his ears as people shouted after him, warm wetness overrunning his eyes.

 

* 

 

As a new number called Viktor, he picked it up slightly surprised, wondering who it could be; he didn’t give out his number often. 

“Viktor Nikiforov’s speaking.”

“Good evening Mr Nikiforov!” he heard a familiar voice from the other side. “I’m Ms Schiller, Yuri’s homeroom teacher. I assume you’ve already heard what happened today.”

Viktor frowned; this didn’t sound good. “No, I haven’t.”

“Yuri beat up one of his classmates pretty badly.”

“I… I didn’t know,” Viktor gulped, the blood staying still in his veins for a moment. “How is the other boy? What can I do?”

“He had scratches and bruises all over his body,” she answered. “His parents are furious and demand to talk to you. Could you come to the school tomorrow after Yuri’s last class? He ran away when we confronted him.”

“I’ll have a talk with him about his behaviour. We’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” 

After saying goodbye, Viktor dropped his phone on the table with a heavy sigh, still not completely believing what he had just heard. This didn’t sound like his Yuri… but he had changed ever since he got in school, talking back to him more and more, his language turning into harsher whenever he was upset. Viktor wondered what had gotten into him, but whenever he asked, he got only the answer that Yuri hated the school and his classmates. 

He sighed again, getting up. The sooner he would ask Yuri, the sooner he would know what happened for real. Yuri was taking a bath right now so he went and knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Yura, can I come in? We need to talk.”

There wasn’t any answer; he waited a bit before knocking again then opening the door. 

Yuri was sitting in a tub full with steaming water, knees pulled to this chest. He startled, noticing Viktor, but he didn’t turn to him. 

“Yura… what happened today in school?”

“Nothing,” he answered too quickly.

“I got a call from your teacher. She said that you beat up a classmate, but I want to hear your side.”

“I thought he stole my flute!” Yuri’s voice jumped high, panicked. 

“You lost your flute?” Viktor’s jaw fell. Ms Schiller didn’t mention anything like this.

“Someone stole it, I swear I didn’t lose it!” Yuri’s words turned into sobs. Viktor stood still and shocked before he moved to sit down to the brim of the tub, hands hesitating to reach for Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri flinched at his touch, hot water splashing up and dampening Viktor’s pants. 

“Tell me what happened. I promise I won’t be angry with you.”

It took a few minutes for Yuri to calm down so that he could speak without crying. Viktor rubbed his shoulders gently to comfort him and tried not to let his worry slip into his scent. He didn’t want to distress Yuri even more.

Yuri took a shaky breath when he was ready to speak again. 

“My flute got stolen while I was in class. That ass said I had it coming so I thought it was him and…”

“You jumped on him.”

Yuri nodded, lips trembling. 

“Are you hurt?” Viktor asked then. Yuri shrugged as if he wouldn’t care. 

“He’s hurt more.”

“Yurochka, please. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me everything.”

With a sigh, Yuri let his legs fall from his chest and straightened them in the water. There was a clear mark of a punch on his stomach, beginning to turn into an ugly purple, and when Viktor touched it with the tip of his fingers, Yuri took a pained breath, hitting his hand away. There were more purple marks on his arms and legs, and Viktor’s pulse fastened. 

“Are they hurting you in school?”

“Sometimes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Viktor asked, worry slipping through his forced calmness. 

“I’ve told the teachers, and they said those are accidents when the ball hits me in the face.”

“Oh my God, Yura,” Viktor gasped, pulling his body to his, hands trembling. Yuri was tense in his arms at first, but then he hugged him back, thin, wet arms sliding around Viktor’s waist as his son buried his face in his thighs. Viktor felt like crying from seeing his son in such a distress and that Yuri didn’t trust him enough to tell him about this. “Shh, we’ll sort it out tomorrow. I promise I’ll defend you.”

“I don’t want to go to school ever again,” Yuri hiccupped, sobbing. 

Viktor bit his lips. “I’m so sorry…”

“I fucking hate it,” he cried, wiping his teary face in Viktor’s pants. “Make it stop!”

“Kotenok…” Viktor’s voice cracked. He had no idea how to help. 

“I don’t want to talk about this!” Yuri pushed him until Viktor let go of him. The omega’s hands trembled, but he nodded, and got out of the room to give Yuri privacy to cry, hoping that when he had calmed down, he would come to him. 

Later that night when Yuri climbed in his bed and snuggled to his side, Viktor did as if he was asleep, turning to hug him close as if this would be enough to defend him from the harm done. 

 

*

 

The next morning went in an awkward silence only broken when Yuri asked Viktor to pass him various items on the table while they ate. Yuri looked disorientated after waking up next to him, and when Viktor reminded him that he would meet him after his last class in the school to sort out what had happened, Yuri pouted, stubbornly not saying anything as he petted Potya who jumped up in his lap to beg for food and attention. Then they parted on their ways for the day, Yuri off to school while Viktor went to shop groceries. 

Viktor felt so helpless about the situation. He couldn’t ask anybody he knew; he doubted his parents could give him useful advice since Viktor never got in trouble in school apart from missing homework. It was such an incomprehensible concept that Yuri was hated by his classmates to the point that they stole his flute and hit him during sport class…

The fact that bothered him the most about the missing flute was that Yuri got blamed for bringing it to school. He had to go to practice with Yuuri after his classes, how was he supposed to do that without his instrument? Viktor was furious that the teachers let this slip away, not even telling him about this through phone… he planned on having a serious conversation with them about this. 

This time he didn’t forget to tell Yakov that he would be late from work. Fortunately the old man was understanding when Viktor told him the reason, telling him to be strong and get ready for a fight. 

And this was what Viktor did. He put on his most fierce face and also his best clothes to make him look more serious. It turned out to be so serious that even Yuri stared surprised at him when they met in the hall of the school. Yuri stood alone, leaning to a pillar with his bag at his legs. Viktor picked it up; it still baffled him how heavy it was and that Yuri needed to walk around with so much weight every school day. 

“Papa,” Yuri whined. “Why do you look like this?”

“I wanted to look serious,” Viktor said, straightening his back as he smoothened out his shirt and tie. “Did you get back your flute?”

“Not yet,” Yuri murmured, turning his head away to stare grumpily at a group of five people about two metres away. There were three adults and two boys about Yuri’s age so Viktor assumed that they were the people they should be meeting. However… hadn’t Ms Schiller said that Yuri got in fight with only one classmate?

“Okay,” Viktor nodded, patting his son’s shoulder determined. “We’ll get it back, don’t worry.”

This was when one of the women turned around, looking at Yuri. 

“We can get started once your father gets here.”

“Excuse me, I’m here,” Viktor said.

“Oh… I thought you were his brother, sorry,” she said and Viktor raised a brow; he was pretty sure they met when he enrolled Yuri here. “I’m Ms Schiller, Yuri’s homeroom teacher. Let us get in the office so we can talk without interruption.”

They were led into a room with a table in the middle and black couches around it while the other boy’s parents introduced themselves to Viktor. Apparently, the third boy was Yuri’s friend, Otabek from who he always got the homework whenever he was away to play on a concert or competition. Viktor knew the boy Yuri got into fight with from the orchestra, Jean-Jacques was playing the violin there; he was loud but really talented. Jean-Jacques looked worse than Yuri; he had painful looking scratches all over his arms, neck and even on his cheeks. Viktor gave a side look to Yuri who was staring on the table stubbornly, not acknowledging the adults around him. It seemed so unbelievable that his Yuri was capable doing this.

“We all know what happened, right?” Ms Schiller started after closing the door. “Yesterday Yuri beat up Jean-Jacques during a break between classes and then ran off from me without any explanation.”

“Excuse me,” Viktor interrupted. “Why don’t we mention the fact that my son’s flute got stolen before the incident?”

“The instrument was found shortly after that,” she said, giving him the case. Viktor laid it in his lap, but Yuri reached for it immediately, taking and hugging it to his chest. “He lost it probably. He shouldn’t even carry such an expensive thing to school, we can’t take responsibility for it.”

Yuri opened his mouth, probably to interrupt her that he didn’t lose it, but Viktor put his hand on his arm. 

“Well, you should provide a safe place for your students where no stealing can happen. This is something Yuri needs for his studies. It’s not a toy that others can take to prank him.”

“Why, that would validate that your son almost scratched out the eyes of JJ?” Mr Leroy snapped, head starting to redden from anger. 

“I didn’t take it!” Jean-Jacques exclaimed, looking offended. 

“Of course it doesn’t,” Viktor nodded. “Yura, you need to apologize for accusing and hurting Jean-Jacques.” 

Yuri crossed his arms, leaning back in the couch. “I won’t,” he grumbled in Russian, but it sounded angry enough for the others to understand. Viktor gave him a warning look while Ms Schiller looked pretty helpless. 

“Well, we have a witness here,” she said then, turning the third boy, sitting next to Yuri. “Otabek, did Jean-Jacques take Yuri’s clarinet?”

“It’s a flute,” Yuri mumbled. 

“I don’t know.”

“Try to remember, please, it’s important.”

“See? Your son is feral and attacked our JJ even though he was innocent!” 

“Yuri had his flute when we got in the class room,” Otabek said, raising his voice to be heard. “But I don’t know if it was JJ who took it.”

Jean-Jacques shoot him an irritated look. “I told so.”

“So what will be the consequences?”

“Well…” Ms Schiller started. 

“Wait a minute,” Viktor interrupted. “We’ll need to talk about that this wasn’t the first time that my son got hurt in school. He has blue marks all over on his body…”

“Accidents happen in sport class, they weren’t on purpose,” Ms Schiller said firmly. 

“Is that also an accident that he was kicked in his stomach so badly that he can barely take a breath?”

Jean-Jacques’ mom gasped. “Did you do that, JJ?”

“I defended myself, he was about to scratch out my eyes!”

“This is how kids turn out when raised alone!” Mr Leroy grumbled.

“Alain, moderate yourself!” Mrs Leroy hissed. 

Viktor felt anger boiling up in his veins. He knew that sooner or later someone would make a remark that he raised Yuri alone. 

“Yuri wasn’t like this before he got in this school where he gets bullied and pushed around.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t be pushed around if he had an alpha as example!”

“That’s enough!” Ms Schiller raised her voice, losing her cool. “No need to insult each other, this has nothing to do with this incident. You should decide if you want to take this to the next level and brought to the principal for further actions or not.”

“He should be expelled for what he did,” Mr Leroy murmured under his nose, but her wife shoot him a harsh look, telling him without words that she would take over handling the situation from now on. 

“Mr Nikiforov, please excuse my husband’s rudeness,” Mrs Leroy said, nodding towards him. Viktor’s face remained a motionless mask, lips pressed together in a thin line while his insides where about to burst from anger. “We’re here to solve this conflict and not to deepen it. I think the best would be if the boys would apologize each other and promise that they wouldn’t fight again.”

Viktor heard Yuri’s gasp next to him as he most likely gathered the strength to oppose so he quickly agreed instead of him. “We accept that. Yura, apologize to Jean-Jacques.”

“I don’t want to.”

“JJ?” Mr Leroy glared at his son, and as much as Jean-Jacques’ face told that he hated to do this, he complied. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Yuri muttered again in Russian, hugging the flute case to his chest. Viktor put his hand on his back. He felt how tense Yuri’s little body was. He was right about to burst, and Viktor wanted to get out of the room before that happened; that would make the situation only worse. He could feel as he gritted his teeth, finally pressing out a thin and very aggressive sorry as if it would have burnt his tongue. 

“Fine then,” Ms Schiller nodded. “I’m glad that we could solve this situation as civilized people.”

“Thank you for your assistance, Ms Schiller,” Viktor said, hoping that the sharpness of his voice wouldn’t go unnoticed. She was helpless after all, letting the situation get out of her hands. The earlier words got to Viktor hard; blaming Yuri and him for everything, not even listening to Yuri’s side of story even if he was the one attacking first. And getting insults on his unmarked status… Jean-Jacques’ parents were probably that kind of traditional people who thought that omegas couldn’t do well without an alpha at home. 

Yuri was a silent ball of rage when they left the building; Viktor took the flute from him, afraid that he would drop it in his nervous state as he was shaking badly. There were no reassuring words Viktor could say during the ride back home… Yuri snapped at him for everything, fleeing in his room when they got home, even closing out Potya. 

“Yura, please, talk to me,” Viktor made a weak attempt for the last time that day.

“Leave me alone!” Yuri yelled, slapping his door in Viktor’s face. 

After the latest experiences, he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to go in his room and try to talk to him; he might throw something at him out of rage. Yuri always needed time to calm down and think. Unfortunately, he got Alexei’s temper; Viktor remembered seeing him rage just like Yuri did now, with matching expressions. He already feared what would happen when Yuri hit puberty and started to present. 

Viktor was also upset but not at Yuri; never at him. He was angry at the kids hurting his on and stealing from him, and at the teachers who let this happen, blaming on Yuri that he had it coming. Ms Schiller pretended to not hear Viktor when he told her that the drastic change in Yuri’s behaviour came after he started this school. 

Angry, helpless tears stung Viktor’s eyes, but he blinked them away furiously because they wouldn’t help Yuri. He didn’t want to ruin his night completely when Yuuri was about to come to watch a movie and sleep over. They had planned this date night for at least a week because work got busy, and they both wanted to spend some quality time together. Which Viktor wasn’t going to ruin. 

So he jumped under the shower, hoping that the warm water would wash away his tears and sorrow. He styled his hair until he was satisfied with the outcome. He wanted to be pretty, to look good for his boyfriend. 

The preparations made him feel somewhat better. He didn’t even need to make food as Yuuri promised to bring home made snacks. At a point, he noticed Yuri sneaking out of his room to get dinner, but the boy didn’t say a word, still having a furious expression on his face. Viktor hoped that he would sleep out his rage by the morning, and that they could talk tomorrow about the situation without getting upset because Viktor was scared of the sudden changes.

He rearranged the pillows of the couch at least for the third time (it felt almost like nesting) when the bell finally rang, and he rushed there to the door to open it. Yuuri’s hair was slightly wet from the rain outside, and Viktor couldn’t help but bury his hands in it as they kissed as greeting. 

“I brought some soup too,” he lifted the food carrier in his hand. “There’s plenty of it, so Yuri could eat with us if he wants to.”

“I doubt he would,” Viktor said dryly. 

“Oh, bad mood?”

“You can’t imagine,” he sighed.

“What happened?”

“I was called into the school because someone stole his flute to prank him, and he beat up the kid he thought that took it… his homeroom teacher didn’t even want to listen to his side of the story,” Viktor grimaced, putting out soup bowls on the table. 

“That’s terrible… so this was why he didn’t have this flute yesterday.”

Viktor nodded as they sat down to the table. “Yes. Fortunately, it was found and they gave it back today.”

“And how is Yuri?”

“I think he feels offended that he needed to apologize to the other boy.”

“That’s rough.”

“I don’t want to bother you with our troubles though,” Viktor said quickly, “you didn’t come here to listen to me complaining.”

Yuuri caught his hand, pulling it to his lips. Viktor felt so vulnerable from this gesture. “It’s alright, we can talk about it if you want to.”

“No,” Viktor said firmly, afraid of ruining the mood completely. “I would rather have my mind taken off of it.”

“Okay,” Yuuri nodded, but it felt slightly awkward as they stayed silent for a few minutes. Yuuri poured for both of them, and his food was as good as always. They even left some for tomorrow, so Viktor didn’t need to think about cooking too much. Only when they moved on the couch and Viktor started the movie, was when they touched again. Viktor put his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, and the alpha leant into his side, slipping a hand on his thigh. If Viktor needed to be honest, he didn’t pay much attention to the screen, having seen the story many times. He concentrated on the feeling of having Yuuri in his arms, nuzzling his hair so that he could breathe in more of his comforting alpha scent. Until dating Yuuri, he didn’t even notice how much he missed having an understanding alpha around him. It felt like his omega side was suddenly wide awake, pleased by the interest of a potential future mate. 

His judging of Yuuri was right so far, he wasn’t like the shallow alphas Viktor had dated before. Yuuri seemed to be a perfect fit for him. Viktor fell more and more for him by every passing date which was slightly scary. 

Nearing the end of the movie, Yuuri snuggled even closer, completely dropping himself on Viktor. The omega felt his heartbeat quickening as Yuuri’s breath hit him through the fabric of his clothes, and he couldn’t help but let out his scent slightly. When the credits rolled up, he turned to Yuuri to ask him how he liked it, but he couldn’t because Yuuri captured his lips, pulling out a surprised moan of Viktor. He snuggled in his arms quickly though, soon climbing in his lap to be able to kiss him from a comfortable angle. 

“Wow, Yuuri,” he breathed. “How bold!”

“I couldn’t help it,” Yuuri said, kissing his neck. “You’re too beautiful.”

His words made Viktor tremble, hugging Yuuri’s shoulders tighter as they kissed again. Yuuri often made him feel vulnerable with his gentleness and understanding, and Viktor couldn’t help but want this relationship to work. Once in a lifetime, even if he felt himself selfish for it. Liking to have fun didn’t mean that he should have tied himself down at the first alpha, or that he was a bad father to Yuri. 

The trembling of his body didn’t stop though, and Yuuri soon noticed it too. Pulling away a bit, he cupped Viktor’s face between his hands. 

“Viktor, are you okay?” he asked worried. 

“Yeah… just give me a few minutes.” 

He couldn’t breathe right from the bad feeling spreading through his chest. Yuuri’s hands vanished from his thighs, gently holding him by his waist, so that Viktor didn’t fall off his lap from a sudden movement. 

“We don’t need to continue this if you don’t feel up to it,” Yuuri said softly, and this was the breaking point. Viktor’s eyes swelled with tears and his trembling increased as he buried his face into Yuuri’s neck, searching for comfort while he tried and failed to hide his crying. Yuuri drew soothing circles on his back, rocking him gently as if he was a child, and Viktor felt even more miserable from it. Yuuri pressed his lips in his hair and to his forehead then started to rub his wrists to his unscarred scent glands. Viktor felt the alpha’s pheromones sweeping into his system, and about after three minutes of intense crying, he started to calm down. Then he asked the question he was fearing ever since Yuri was born. 

“Am I a bad father?” he whispered, not daring to look in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“No!” Yuuri replied immediately. “Why do you think that?”

Viktor took a shaky breath. “I can’t stop the other kids hurting Yuri.” 

“But you’re trying.”

“And it’s not enough! Today I was told that he’s _feral_ because I took care of him alone, and he doesn’t have an alpha as an example.”

Yuuri frowned. “That’s stupid… you’re doing your best.”

“But what if it isn’t enough?” Viktor sniffled. Yuuri took a tissue from his pocket. 

“I obviously don’t know anything about parenting but… Yuri adores you. You do a great job with him.”

The tears came again, and Viktor tried to muffle the noise in the tissue and his hands, not wanting to wake Yuri up. They sat so for a while until Viktor’s muscles started to tire from the position just like Yuuri’s did too. 

“Let’s get you in the bed, okay?” Yuuri told him gently, and Viktor let him lead him in the bedroom. He climbed under the blanket, holding out his arms to Yuuri. 

“Come here,” he pleaded. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay.” Yuuri seemed to be relieved at hearing this, and after laying down, he pulled Viktor back in his arms. Without any shame, Viktor pressed his nose to his scent gland on his neck, drinking in the rich alpha pheromones that helped him relax his body and mind, making him fall asleep eventually. 

 

*

 

“You have a hickey on your neck,” Phichit greeted him with a mischievous grin, laughing when Yuuri put his hand there. “Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you.”

Yuuri shook his head disbelieving then they hugged for long, patting each other’s back. He somehow managed not to tear up; talking online didn’t replace seeing his best friend in person and to be near to him. Noticing his large luggage, Yuuri groaned; he came only for four days, and yes he managed to bring half of his apartment. 

“Seriously?” he said. 

“I brought you some food you wouldn’t get here,” Phichit winked. “And I baked you cookies; before you would complain, this amount won’t go on your tiny little butt.”

“I wouldn’t be that sure about that…” Yuuri murmured, knowing that he would eat anything Phichit made him anyway. 

Fortunately, his friend had been before in Vienna because the weather wasn’t kind to them; with the arrival of Phichit came hail which reached them when they sat in the tram on the way back to Yuuri’s apartment. 

“Aw, I was supposed to bring you sun and warmth from Italy!” Phichit whined. “We won’t go to parks then I suppose…”

“It’s alright, we can do something indoors,” Yuuri said. An embarrassing remark almost slipped out of his lips – that Phichit’s sunny personality was more than enough. 

“We could always watch _The King and The Skater_.”

“You brought it?” Yuuri stared, laughing. 

“Of course! You know it’s my lucky charm for travelling,” he winked, and Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle at this. Surely, Phichit had a quite unique lucky charm, carrying around a movie on a pendrive, but if this worked for him… 

So they decided this day would be for resting, the strong wind and the aggressively spattering rain forcing them to stay inside. It might have been because of Phichit’s sunny personality that he didn’t like storms, and even if he tried he couldn’t hide this from Yuuri when he jolted as the old building shook from the strokes of lightning. 

“Sorry, my workplace found me this place,” Yuuri said as they stepped into his rather small room. Yuuri was glad that he could lay out at least the spare matrass so that they both would have enough place for sleeping. “You can take the bed, that’s more comfortable.”

“I can sleep on the ground.”

“No, you’re the guest.”

Phichit didn’t oppose further, knowing that Yuuri would give him the place he thought was better.

The next few days flew by really fast; if they weren’t sightseeing or eating, they talked or watched something. And Yuuri tried really hard not to hang on his phone all the time, failing as he waited for Viktor’s texts. They were shorter than usually; Viktor knew that he had a guest, but Yuuri was still worried about him. The thing that happened to Yuri, got Viktor too. Yuuri had never seen him breaking down and putting away his confident mask. His boyfriend was in reality really a sensitive person, and most importantly he cared deeply for his son. Yuuri often caught himself staring at his phone instead of the laptop screen where they watched an episode of a comedy, not even paying attention to the jokes. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen you this much on your phone,” Phichit said, without tearing away his gaze from the screen.

“Sorry, I’m being a terrible host,” Yuuri answered, putting away his phone even if his hand itched without it. 

“It’s fine, we’ve all been there,” Phichit said lightly. “It is Viktor, right?”

“It’s actually… that he isn’t answering that much,” Yuuri frowned. “Yuri said today in class that he was ill, but it isn’t anything serious…”

“I know it doesn’t really help… but maybe it isn’t serious indeed? Just a cold of something.”

“I feel like he’s avoiding the subject,” Yuuri bit his lips. 

“Hmm… otherwise everything is alright between the two of you?”

“The best,” Yuuri nodded. “I’m actually afraid when I will wake up from this dream of dating Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Aw, you won’t,” Phichit reassured him, reaching out to pat his arm. “Maybe he’s busy or something. You said that his son had problems in school, right?”

“Yeah, but I asked him and he said it’s fine now,” Yuuri said, remembering their last class. “Okay, you might be right, and I’m probably overthinking it.”

“Most likely,” Phichit nodded. “When I’m gone, you could go to his place to check on him. Or even right now if he worries you that much.”

“No, I want to spend time with you,” Yuuri opposed. “Really, he won’t answer me earlier just because I keep on staring at my phone.”

“Fine, I’ll try my best to distract you then,” Phichit grinned, and Yuuri tried to let go of his worries the best he could.

And it worked. Well, mostly. 

On the last night they had together, they practically threw a party for the two of them, drinking and getting tipsy. Yuuri even forgot that he was usually quiet in his room which caused his roommate to knock on his door to ask them to _shut the fuck down the music_ and stop laughing that much because it was impossible to nest so. He brought the thick smell of an omega in pre-heat with him; later in the night his scent continued on creeping in the room through the cracks of the door, making their sleep slightly uncomfortable. 

They woke up unslept and left the room before Yuuri’s roommate at the other side of the wall woke up. While Yuuri was simply irritated by his scent, finding it overpowering only in a sense of wanting to throw up, he saw on Phichit how much he was affected – probably not offering to help the omega only because he didn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable. 

Viktor wasn’t talkative this morning either, not even answering Yuuri’s texts when he asked about his wellbeing so Yuuri felt very much on the edge, especially when it got to him for real that he had to say goodbye to his best friend. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you checked on him,” Phichit said as they lent into a hug before he hopped on the train. “Omegas like caring alphas.”

“Yeah I guess I can do that...” Yuuri murmured. “So that I don’t worry more than necessary.” 

“Good. Oh and tell him that they’re also welcomed to visit me in Italy when you come in summer,” Phichit smiled. “I can get us really cheap and good quartiers just tell me to book it in time.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri nodded, heart only slightly lighter that he would soon enough visit his friend. 

“Bye!” Phichit waved him, leaning out of the window. “Go talk to him.”

Yuuri nodded. His friend was probably right, he only needed to go talk to Viktor and ask him why he had been distant in the last few days. So he decided to take Phichit’s advice, and instead of heading home, he hopped on the metro to Viktor’s place. If Viktor was being strange, he should definitely check on him – he was his boyfriend after all! He had a good immune system, and he wasn’t afraid of any illness Viktor might carry. Yuuri ignored the feeling that the omega might not want to see him anymore or that he got bored of him. Their last date was a bit sad and didn’t turn out as they wanted it, but Viktor took the comfort Yuuri offered him, was open about his struggles with his son, so there shouldn’t be a reason to suddenly ignore Yuuri… right? 

Yuuri sighed, pressing the bell of Viktor and Yuri’s apartment, and for his relief his boyfriend picked it up. 

“Finally you’re here,” he said. “I’ll let you in in a minute.”

“Thanks.”

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice sounded surprised as if he wasn’t the person he expected. “What are you doing here? Didn’t Yura tell you that I’m sick?”

“He did, but I was worried because you were so silent. Is it that serious?”

Yuuri didn’t like the way Viktor sighed. 

“Okay, come in,” he said then, and Yuuri pushed the door when he heard the signal that it was open. His heartbeat fastened into an anxious rhythm as he climbed the stairs, and he was sweating strongly by the time he got to the apartment. He didn’t even need to knock, Viktor was already in the door; he could probably smell his anxious thoughts way before Yuuri was there. 

“Hi… come in quickly,” Viktor said without a greeting kiss. He was in a fluffy light blue robe which made his eyes seem to be even bluer in the semidarkness of the apartment. Something smelled off in the air, but Yuuri realized it only when he closed the door, taking off his coat and shoes. 

The air was thick of pre-heat scent. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he stared at Viktor who looked guilty and somewhat distant. This wasn’t sickness; he simply didn’t want to tell Yuuri that he was due to have a heat. Yuuri felt a pang of confusion and hurt in his chest that Viktor didn’t tell him about this; he thought that as boyfriends they wouldn’t have such secrets between each other. And not that Yuuri felt entitled of spending it together, especially knowing Viktor’s past. He didn’t even have experience with an omega in heat, he wouldn’t know how to take good care of him. He only wanted to know if Viktor was doing alright. 

Yuuri’s face must have been an open book because Viktor winced, shoulders falling forward in an almost submissive way.

“You could have told me…” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri, I can explain.”

“I was worried sick and this… you’re not sick.”

Without the neutralizing suppressants Yuuri could smell as a distressed tone crept into Viktor’s overly sweet scent while he tried his best to maintain a neutral expression. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you…” Viktor sighed, looking away. “I don’t want to share my heat with you. I’m a selfish human being, and I didn’t want you to break up with me over this because I like you a lot.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched at the last words. 

“I wouldn’t break up with you over this,” he muttered. “You’re too important for me.”

“You wouldn’t?” Viktor looked at him, meeting his eyes. 

“I just wish you had been honest about it.” 

“I’m sorry…” Viktor whispered. As more of his distressed pheromones slipped into the air, it alerted Yuuri’s instincts. It wasn’t a nice feeling that he made his potential mate distressed, and he felt himself leaping forward to sooth his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. His body felt tense under his touch. 

“It’s alright,” he said, squeezing his flesh. “I understand it.”

“Don’t you want to spend my heat with me?” Viktor stared. 

“I do… but not now. We’ve been barely together, and it’s a big step.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed, body finally relaxing as he leaned forward to hug him. “Thanks for being this understanding.”

Yuuri petted his back until Yuri’s door opened. He walked out of his room, a hand in front of his mouth and nose as he said, “I thought Alexei came.”

“Alexei?” Yuuri asked confused; he remembered this name, he was Yuri’s alpha father… but what did he want here?

“He usually picks Yura up when I’m in heat,” Viktor explained. “And he’s late as always.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“Tell me when he’s here,” Yuri said, voice muffled through his hand. “I can’t stand this smell.” 

Viktor laughed silently, watching his son as he vanished back in his room. 

“He tells me every time how he hates my pre-heat scent, but I guess it’s normal with one’s child, so I’m not that offended.”

“I think it’s really pleasant,” Yuuri said, blushing. 

Viktor beamed at his compliment. “Thanks.”

Yuuri felt as the omega dragged his wrists on his back, scenting him, so he figured Viktor wouldn’t mind if he leant closer, sticking his nose to his neck to take a curious sniff from his scent gland there. Viktor giggled, moving in his arms; he was probably ticklish and sensitive there. Yuuri felt his alpha side growing possessive and wanting as Viktor’s rich and ripe fruity smell got to his senses – it was as if it had been caramelized by the nearing heat. Yuuri wanted to kiss him on his scent gland, to press his teeth lightly on the sensitive skin there until Viktor gasped, but he didn’t want to go too far. Viktor could take this as pressure to ask to share his heat, and honestly Yuuri panicked at that thought. But Viktor moaned, tilting his head to the side to allow more space for the alpha to scent until he felt Yuuri getting hard against his hips. Gasping, he drew apart. 

“We… we should calm down,” Viktor said, pulling his robe tighter around his body. Yuuri’s head was spinning from wanting. Viktor opened the window briefly to let in the chilly fresh mid-March air to cool their heads. 

“Sorry…” Yuuri muttered, mouth dry. “Your scent really got me.”

“Don’t worry,” Viktor chuckled, going to the kitchen. “It’s flattering. Sit down, I’ll bring us something to drink.”

Yuuri settled on the couch, pulling a pillow in his lap to hide his still so obvious erection. He blushed under Viktor’s knowing look, but fortunately he didn’t remark it. The fresh air and the cold water helped Yuuri to clear his head. Viktor sat down next to him, knees almost touching. 

“You probably want to know why I’ve been so… stupid.”

Yuuri wanted to say that Viktor didn’t own him an explanation, but that wouldn’t have been honest so he didn’t say anything. 

“I know you aren’t anything like the other alphas I dated before, but… I panicked. Most of them got angry when I refused to share my heats, and I didn’t want that our relationship ended like this. I thought it would be better to hide it, and then deal with the situation if you found it out later.”

“I would never be angry with you for this.”

“Even if it would be like this for years of being together?”

Yuuri nodded, “I was only worried for your wellbeing.” 

Viktor’s nervous expression softened. 

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he said, grabbing his hand. “Sometimes I wonder how I deserved such a sweet partner.”

Yuuri squeezed his fingers. “I wonder about the same thing.”

Viktor looked like he wanted to kiss him or at least tackle him in a hug, but before that could have happened, they were interrupted by the bell ringing. Startled, Viktor got up to answer it in Russian; it was without any doubt Alexei. Then he knocked on Yuri’s door, telling him to get ready to go. 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt like interrupting something. Sure the other alpha was Viktor’s ex, but they were still linked together for a lifetime through Yuri. They weren’t a family, but they were something more than simple exes; something deeper that Yuuri had with Viktor. Yuuri didn’t like the thought of this. 

Alexei knocked on the door right when Yuri got out of his room fully dressed, bag ready on his back and his grumpy cat clenched to his chest, only missing his shoes. 

When the older alpha entered the apartment, Yuuri couldn’t help but look him up and down him as a rival. Alexei was taller than Viktor, with board shoulders and thick black hair. As Yuuri assumed, their son got most of his looks from Viktor. Yuri tossed his bag in Alexei’s arms as he jumped in his shoes in a somewhat passive aggressive way, and Viktor didn’t even scold him for being rude. Alexei petted Potya’s fluffy head before she was shoved into a carrier with an unimpressed meow. 

And this was when Alexei was hit by Yuuri’s scent. Their eyes met; Yuuri noted that they were as green as Yuri’s. 

“I didn’t know that you share your heat again, Viktor,” he said. 

“I don’t,” the omega answered firmly. Yuri made a gagging noise to sign that he still hated to be in the thick pre-heat scent. 

Yuuri stood up. 

“I was about to go.”

As Yuuri walked to them, he noticed how much smaller he was than the other alpha who seemed to straighten his back and push out his chest to appear even bigger. However Yuuri didn’t feel like backing off from the challenge, walking to Viktor’s side. Instead of raising to the tip of his toes, he pulled down Viktor by his shoulder to kiss him good bye. The omega moaned surprised, but returned the kiss, looking slightly disorientated when they finally parted. Driven further by instincts, Yuuri took of his sweater; he meant to wash it in the weekend as he had worn it for some time now, so his alpha side told him, that this was a perfect nesting material for an omega in heat, carrying thick alpha pheromones that could ease the pain of not having a partner. He pushed it in the stunned Viktor’s arms, jumping in his shoes and coat. He muttered good bye, seeing from the corner of his eyes that Viktor clenched his clothes to his chest with a blissed expression. 

It only got to him what he had done when he was out in the chilly spring evening; his coat without a sweater under it was a bit too thin in this wind and apparently he forgot his scarf at Viktor’s place. 

The cold helped to clear his head to realize what happened – and it sent him slightly panicking what Viktor might think of him now. His boyfriend just complimented him for being a nice alpha, and then Yuuri behaved like a complete knothead as soon as he saw a threat. Before his thoughts could have spiralled into more anxiety though, he felt his phone buzzling in his pocket. He got a new message from Viktor; a bunch of hearts and…

 _Thanks, this was really hot._

Maybe it wasn’t that bad to be a knothead for once. 

 

*

 

It had been ages since Viktor got an alpha’s scent for his nest, and he wanted to tuck it in there as soon as possible. But it was embarrassing to show his deepest instincts in front of his ex and his son, especially when Yuri looked like he was about to throw up. And Alexei’s face showed that he was clearly affected by Viktor’s pheromones. 

Alexei cleared his throat. “I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks,” Viktor muttered surprised, clinging tighter into Yuuri’s sweater. He didn’t expect this from him. 

“Ready to go?” Alexei glanced at Yuri. 

“Finally! I’m drowning in this smell while you’re talking.”

With a grimace, Yuri let Viktor give him a hug then he fled out of the apartment. Alexei followed him after he nodded to Viktor, and as soon as they were in the stairway, Viktor closed the door with chains. Not that he didn’t feel safe; he set up tons of scent neutralizing candles, and this neighbourhood was really safe so there wasn’t any reason to be worried. Especially now that he had an alpha’s scent. 

His Yuuri’s scent. His omega was crying for happiness at such a gift. Not that he hadn’t been wanted by alphas before – right the opposite, he often got unwanted attention for his looks and for his fame. But even when Yuuri showed this possessiveness, he did it in a way that wasn’t too pushy, and he wasn’t anything like the alphas Viktor dated before him. Yuuri accepted his decision of spending his heat alone, without questioning it or trying to talk him into sharing it, proving that Viktor could have luck in love too. 

Because he felt very much in love with Yuuri. And after today, he wasn’t scared of this feeling anymore; Yuuri accepted him in the way he was, with all his flaws and the most important: with Yuri. He didn’t do as if his son didn’t exist, and Yuri liked him too. Not for the first time, Viktor thought that Yuuri would be a good father. Caring, for all of them. Viktor knew that he was getting ahead of himself, mostly because of his heat and his fertile phase, sated by his new alpha’s scent, but he didn’t mind it now. A part of him wished he asked him to stay, but he knew rationally that this wasn’t an option; he wasn’t on birth control after all and wasn’t mentally prepared for spending a heat with a partner. His heats weren’t as wild as in his early teenage years anyway; it was as if his reproductive system had calmed down after he had Yuri. 

For the first time since long ago, Viktor was hopeful that his new relationship would last and turn more serious. That he might have found someone who was worth of his time and feelings. Smiling like a love stuck idiot, he climbed back in his nest, pulling Yuuri’s sweater on his favourite pillow he often hugged while pleasuring himself. 

He was positive about having a great heat. 

 

*

 

It was a warmer spring day when Viktor messaged Yuuri that his heat broke and that he wanted to see him as soon as possible. Yuuri had to teach all afternoon until six while Yuri planned on going home in the evening so they agreed on meeting next morning to eat breakfast not so far away from Yuuri’s apartment. Viktor claimed to know a place near the Donaukanal with the best kebab in the city, and who was Yuuri to argue with a most likely starving omega?

Yuuri had arrived a lot earlier than they agreed on, being too excited to see his boyfriend again. He stared into the crowd of people who were rushing to do their daily business until he felt arms wrapping around him from behind. Viktor kissed his ear which turned red from the gesture. 

“Hi, my Yuuri.”

“Viktor!” he said, turning around to wrap his arms around the slim waist of his boyfriend. Without catching himself on the act, he buried his face into his shoulder; the omega’s coat smelled clean like the fabric softener he always used, no traces of his gone heat. He felt Viktor’s silent chuckling, but he returned the hug so Yuuri was saved from his own embarrassment about the sudden outburst of emotions. 

Viktor smiled as they parted, taking his hand and tugging him to a Turkish food stand. 

“As much as I want to keep hugging you, I’m starving so let’s eat. It’s my…”

“My treat,” Yuuri interrupted. “You always try to pay for my food, let me have this.”

Viktor must have been really hungry because he didn’t argue with him. Fortunately, the stand wasn’t so busy that time, since most of the people were already at work or at school so they got their orders really quickly. Viktor didn’t even wait for them to sit down on a bench; he drove into the food with a happy moan, munching happily. Yuuri had to smile at the sight. 

“You must be indeed very hungry.”

“Sorry, I didn’t eat properly in the last few days,” Viktor said between two bites, almost swallowing wrong as he was eager to answer. 

“Are you alright?”

“Sure, don’t worry,” he nodded. “My body is built for it.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and Viktor seemed more relaxed after he devoured half of his portion. Then he frowned and tossed a soft bag in Yuuri’s lap which made some things fall out of his bag. 

“I brought you your sweater back,” he said. “Washed of course, hopefully it doesn’t smell much of me anymore.”

“That’s alright,” Yuuri nodded, trying not to think about too much how helpful that could be in his rut – he was due to have one in a few weeks. As he took it to put it on (he miscalculated the weather, coming only in a shirt with long sleeves so he was a bit cold in the strong wind) he was hit by the faint scent of Viktor. “I love your scent.” 

“I hoped so,” Viktor said with a faint blush. 

Yuuri could usually eat a lot, but he had actually troubles with finishing his food now. He ended up giving the last bites to Viktor who was a bit embarrassed by his big appetite. 

Yuuri had thought a lot of him in the last few days; they texted between Viktor’s heat waves, and the omega even sent him some _exciting_ pictures which Yuuri didn’t even dare to save on his phone, too afraid of someone finding them. 

“So… was your heat alright?” Yuuri asked in hushed voice when they stood up and started walking to keep themselves warm. It was still a bit too cold to sit for long, and Viktor could catch a cold especially easily after his heat. 

“Yeah, having your sent helped a lot.”

“That’s good,” Yuuri muttered. Viktor swung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to whisper in his ears. 

“I often wished you were there.”

Yuuri stared at him with awe. 

“Really?”

“Of course,” Viktor pecked his cheek. 

Yuuri stopped and turned to wrap an arm around Viktor. “I wish too I had been there to help you more.”

He felt a soft vibrating against his chest – Viktor was purring, too quietly to hear in the buzzling of the city, but it made Yuuri’s heart burst with affection. He felt the figure of Viktor’s hand through the fabric of his clothes, pressing him even closer as they hugged. 

“Hey, Yuuri… when are you due to have a rut?” Viktor asked out of blue. 

“In about a month. Why?”

“I could help you out.”

Yuuri stiffened; did Viktor feel obligated to do so for not sharing his heat? Why the sudden offer?

“You don’t need to just because I want it.”

“But I want it too,” Viktor said gently, taking his face between his hands. “The main reason I don’t share my heats is that I don’t want to get pregnant accidently if the birth control fails. But only with you having your rut we don’t have that risk. So let me help you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Yuuri promised, knowing already that if the time would come, he would definitely ask his boyfriend to help him. 

“Perfect,” Viktor grinned as they parted to continue their walk at the Donaukanal. “I’m looking forward for it. Maybe I could rewrite Eros even better…”

Yuuri gave him a scolding look. “I won’t let you redo that music ever again, it’s perfect.”

“You tell me that only because you’re my fan,” Viktor said, sticking out his tongue. He yelped when Yuuri dug his fingers in a ticklish spot on his side, dancing away a few metres. “And because you don’t want to relearn your part.”

Yuuri was aware of Viktor teasing him to lure him into his trap, but he couldn’t help being competitive. 

“Well… in that case I’ll give you a good reason to reconstruct the whole music.” 

“That’s my Yuuri,” Viktor purred, grabbing Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri blushed, but he didn’t let go of his seducing gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep me motivated by telling me your thoughts about my fic here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri take a big step in their relationship. Meanwhile Yuri gets in more trouble, giving his dad unexpected stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter EVER. It took me forever to write it, hopefully you’ll like it. :D

Yuuri glanced around his room, slightly nervously, trying to figure out if he had everything needed to spend a week at Viktor’s place. He had been so nervous about telling his boyfriend when he felt the first signs of his nearing rut – clockwork punctual as always. He started to feel territorial, rubbing his wrists on the doors and their frames and had a really bad cleaning urge which made him clean up not only his room but the whole apartment’s common areas – not that it wasn’t needed or that anybody else would have done it willingly. 

He chose to tell Viktor on one afternoon when he had a break and ran into him in the teachers’ room. He pulled him quickly to the side and blurted it out as if it was a dirty secret. When Viktor understood that the alpha was asking him to be his partner for his rut, he got overly excited and kissed him on his lips right there. Then Mr Feltsman came to scold them for fooling around in work time, and Yuuri rushed to his room, blushing. 

So yes. For once Yuuri was excited for his rut, not believing his luck that Viktor wanted to help him through it and to make it a pleasurable experience for him. 

This was most likely the last time he could move from this place. Alphas didn’t really nest, but they heavily scent marked the place they considered as their territory and well… Yuuri didn’t want to consider this place as that. Not to mention that during a rut he would soak it completely in his scent, and cleaning that out would be hell. He still could feel the lingering scent of an omega in heat, from more than a month ago when one of his roommates didn’t care and spent his heat here to his irritation; there was only a wall between them, and Yuuri could hear and smell everything. He wouldn’t be this kind of irritating roommate… he had morals, no way would he bring Viktor here to have sex.

When he was sure he got everything (for some fortunate reason his rut fell on a long weekend so he missed only two days from work after it), he stumbled onto his bed and waited for Viktor to call him that he had arrived to pick him up. 

Except Viktor rang the bell for Yuuri to let him in. 

“I told you that you don’t need to come up here,” Yuuri said, slightly embarrassed. 

“I was curious where you live,” Viktor told him way too cheerfully. 

“It’s not as pretty as your apartment,” Yuuri muttered. 

Saying that Viktor’s place was pretty was an understatement. Yuuri didn’t move out from here only because of the contract he signed. It would be also a mess to find something new on his own as he still didn’t trust his German. So, he would wait until summer when he had actually time to look for a new room; maybe he could even afford a whole apartment where he could live on his own. 

Stepping in, Yuuri saw Viktor’s nose twitching. 

“Is someone in heat here?” he grimaced. 

“Was,” Yuuri corrected him. “In March. My roommate spent it here and well… this is an old building and picks up scents really easily.”

“That’s pretty rude,” Viktor remarked. “Sorry, I have new suppressants, and they make my nose really sensitive…”

“It’s fine, you don’t need to wait much.”

Yuuri saw from the corner of his eyes as Viktor stepped in front of the long mirror to fix his windswept hair. Even if the apartment was ugly, it was clean, and this probably told the omega that Yuuri was a worthy mate. He must have felt the urge to make himself even prettier close to an alpha nearing his rut. Yuuri smiled and closed his door, quickly jumping then into his shoes. He grabbed Viktor’s hand, tugging it to sign that he was ready to go. It was obvious from Viktor’s body language that he was glad to leave the not so nicely smelling apartment. 

 

*

 

“Yura is still sleeping here tonight, but then the apartment is ours,” Viktor said as he led Yuuri into his dimly lit apartment. “I don’t know what you usually do before your rut… but make yourself feel at home. Scent whatever you want… or do you want a nest?” 

Viktor closed the door, and Yuuri could feel an excited, vibrant energy radiating from him; he seemed to be nervous. 

“Come here,” Yuuri opened his arms. 

“Of course.” Viktor’s features softened. “Scent me, how didn’t I think about that.”

With a relieved sigh, Yuuri let his instincts take over, and his scent became thicker to take over this place. Viktor pressed his nose in his neck, curiously sniffing, baring his own in a quite submissive way. Yuuri used the opportunity too; Viktor’s scent was stronger now than usually, probably as an answer to Yuuri’s pheromones. 

Whatever the reason was, Yuuri loved it. 

Viktor tilted his head more on the side to expose himself while he rubbed Yuuri’s back soothingly. “Do you like it? My new suppressants… they’re weaker. More natural. I can scent you a lot easier now.”

“Yes,” Yuuri muttered, nuzzling the gland to stimulate it more. A shiver ran through Viktor’s body. “Why did you switch?”

“My doctor recommended me to do so after my heat. The old ones… they’re really strong, and while I didn’t have any side effects from it, she said that I should consider one that only suppresses my heats if I don’t want to have fertility issues in the future.”

Yuuri nodded – this was reasonable. Viktor’s words hinted something though, but Yuuri didn’t want to rush asking more about it when his pre-rut brain made up connections without asking. So he scented Viktor thoughtfully, coating him completely to sign that he was _his_ partner even if there weren’t any rivals here. Judging from Viktor’s happy purring he was content with this. 

They stayed close to each other for the rest of the day; Viktor half-heartedly attempted to work, playing scales on flute and piccolo. Even though Yuuri’s ears screamed and wanted to flee from the second instrument, he still clung onto Viktor from behind, hugging his waist and burying his head in his shoulder. It wasn’t like the omega took that day’s practice seriously, enjoying his hugs and giggling when Yuuri nuzzled his neck. The only time Yuuri let go of the omega was when Yuri got home, and Viktor doted on him while Yuuri took a calming shower. By the time he got out, Yuri was already in his room, and Viktor helped him to pack for the days he would spend at Alexei’s place, making sure that Potya – who of course noticed from all the moving and packing that something would happen – didn’t sneak into a place where they wouldn’t find her. She still hissed at Alexei’s cats, but it was better that she went with Yuri. Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t care for her in the next few days. 

“Do you have everything, Yurochka?” Viktor asked as he noticed Yuuri standing in the living room in pyjama pants, unsure what to do without his partner near. “All your books, notes, clothes?”

“I have clothes at Alexei’s too,” Yuri rolled his eyes. “And it’s not like I would stay there forever.”

“Of course,” Viktor smiled softly, pulling his son in his arms. 

“Papa, you smell funny,” Yuri whined, but returned the hug. It was a heart-warming scene to watch, making Yuuri smile too. 

Viktor let go of him when Yuri pulled away.

“Good night, papa.”

“Good night, Yura. Knock on my door in the morning when you get up, we might still be sleeping.”

Yuri nodded, vanishing in his room. Yuuri felt like a lost and found puppy when Viktor came for him and grabbed his hands. 

“I made a quick surprise for you,” he said with a promising smile, pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. Yuuri didn’t dare to enter alone; he was afraid of his instincts going wild even though Viktor didn’t mind his clinginess and constant scenting, encouraging him with his purring. 

“A nest?” Yuuri stared, a wide grin spreading on his lips as they stepped in. 

“Do you like it?” Viktor asked shyly, blushing. 

“I love it!” Yuuri exclaimed, climbing on the blankets and pillows waved together, mind already wandering about all the things he could do here with his boyfriend. He settled in the middle of it and reached for Viktor’s hands who was still standing at the end of the bed, watching Yuuri with a fond smile. “Join me,” he said as if he was the one who needed to give permission to enter the nest. But Viktor beamed from joy and practically jumped right on top of the alpha. 

“I’m so glad you like it,” he purred. “I never helped an alpha in rut so I was a bit nervous if you would like it… and I didn’t know how I should help you.”

Making a bold step, Yuuri rubbed his wrists right on top the scent glands on Viktor’s neck to mark him more. “You’re amazing, don’t worry… and I don’t have any reference.”

The omega melted from his pampering completely, pinning Yuuri into the mattress with his weight. Yuuri felt his instincts being sated; his alpha side was triumphant that he could woo such a perfect omega and that he would finally have a partner for his rut. But while his instincts didn’t mind being pinned down, his lungs did, so they soon rearranged themselves on their sides. Viktor became the big spoon and curled around him as an additional warm blanket. Yuuri felt exhaustion creeping up on him; this was an exciting day, he was moved from a familiar place to another, and while he liked this one a lot more, it was still stressful. Now that he was in his boyfriend’s arms, he knew he could finally rest. 

Right before sleep claimed him, Viktor kissed him behind his left ear, asking for his attention. Yuuri hummed to sign that he was still there. 

“I want you to call me Vitya. Or Vityusha,” Viktor said, his breath right on the back of Yuuri’s neck as he snuggled close, a hand slipping on Yuuri’s chest, on top of his heart. “We’re rut partners, and Viktor sounds so serious from my alpha.”

Yuuri felt his heartbeat quickening. “Vitya,” he mumbled. The name tasted right on his tongue even though he knew it would take time to get used to it. But this was what Viktor’s family called him too… this made his boyfriend happy. “Vitya.”

Viktor kissed him on the same spot, and Yuuri put his hand on top of his, squeezing it. After this he soon gave into sleep, with the warm omega snuggled to his back and with the promise of having a great, sated rut in a nest that was made for him. 

 

*

 

Two days later, Yuuri woke up to the uncomfortable itching under his skin. His stomach felt like turning, almost like cramps, the last stage of pre-rut and also the most unpleasant. 

He hated this part so much. 

Viktor was sleeping peacefully next to him, on his stomach, face pressed in Yuuri’s pillow which he hugged tightly. Yuuri didn’t know how he could breathe like that, but it was better that they didn’t cuddle. Right now, Yuuri wanted to scratch down his own skin, not desiring physical closeness at all. At least Viktor seemed to like his scent which was a good sign; it meant they were compatible. Yuuri had heard some stories that couples broke up because they couldn’t bear each other’s natural scent. It was easier to fall into this mistake nowadays when suppressants were widely available, meaning that anybody could pass as a beta. Pheromones were supposed to make it easier to find a suitable mate. 

Yuuri didn’t use suppressants however because they tended to make his anxiety worse. He also didn’t like when his senses were dulled. This meant he had a rut every half a year; fortunately his cycle was at least regular. 

When he visited Viktor in pre-heat, he could smell him strongly; and he had the most pleasant scent Yuuri had ever felt. Now Viktor kept on rubbing himself in his pre-rut scent, and Yuuri was happy to coat him it, marking him as his partner. Viktor scented him too, even if his scent was almost lost in Yuuri’s. 

They were a perfect match in a biological sense which made Yuuri less anxious if they were meant to each other.

Yuuri had never shared a rut before so he was excited to find out what difference having a partner could make. 

When the uncomfortable feeling under his skin didn’t go away, Yuuri got up. He decided to take a shower again in the hope that it would ease the heat creeping under his skin. This wasn’t his rut yet, but he assumed it would come in the next hours. The water helped him to cool down only from outside, but Yuuri hoped it would be enough to let him sleep until the rut finally hit. Unusually for him, he didn’t dress; Viktor slept only in a thong, Yuuri’s nakedness would surely not bother him. 

He crawled back in the bed as carefully as he could, but Viktor stirred anyway, sniffing the air. 

“Not yet,” Yuuri said. “You can sleep, I’ll wake you up when it hits.”

“Okay,” Viktor patted his hand, burying his head back into the pillow. Yuuri stared at him until sleep claimed him. 

The next time he woke up, his rut had already started. While he felt incredibly hot, it was simply wrong that Viktor wasn’t in his arms. He was laying on his side, blankets casted aside, and Yuuri’s mouth watered, seeing his figure’s outlines in the soft dawn lights. He wanted to feel his secure board shoulders and his lovely hips, only slightly wider than his; he wanted to mark his skin with a chain of hickeys and scratches, to make him present himself and ride his knot while it locked them together tightly, to make him forget about all the past alphas who couldn’t treasure him the way Viktor deserved.

Yuuri groaned, turning to him to bury his face in Viktor’s neck, pulling him close by his waist and pressing his aching erection to Viktor’s perfect ass. He felt the omega stiffening in his arms as he woke up; he relaxed then, patting his arms. 

“It’s okay, Yuuri, I’m here,” he said gently then moaned surprised when Yuuri rolled on him, pressing him into the mattress, an unusually dominant move from him. He didn’t oppose though, pushing up his hips while Yuuri tugged at his thong, the only clothes Viktor had on. Even that small fabric was too much, Yuuri needed more contact, more of Viktor, to bury his throbbing cock in his tight hole. 

Viktor’s skin felt almost cold compared to his, and he released a happy purr when Yuuri pulled apart his legs, rutting against his ass cheeks. 

“I need you.”

“Yes, I know,” Viktor breathed. “A minute…”

“Now,” he whined.

“Pass me the lube.” His voice was firm and demanding, snapping Yuuri out of his haze. He regretted now that they didn’t prepare Viktor earlier because stretching him took time, and Yuuri felt like bursting if he didn’t get inside of him _now_. 

Viktor struggled under him until he got free then kicked off his thong; it got stuck on his left foot, but it was out of the way at least. He squeezed a great amount of lube on his hands, palming it to warm it up. Yuuri bit in his lower lip, but Viktor didn’t reach for his hole; he lubed his thighs then turned on his stomach, tugging on Yuuri’s arms to get him back on him. 

And Yuuri understood now – this way they could take off the edge. While Yuuri would lay in the bliss of the first orgasm, Viktor had time to prepare for penetration and his knot. 

He got behind Viktor and grabbed his hips, thrusting between his shut thighs, his cock sliding under Viktor’s sack and erection smoothly. He rutted between the heat of Viktor’s muscles, moaning and growling until he came mid thrust, stumbling on Viktor’s back as the energy flew out of him. Viktor nudged him gently to roll down to the side, pressing kisses on his cheek while Yuuri breathed heavily. The pressure of the rut was eased a bit. 

“Good boy,” Viktor whispered in his skin. “Now watch me.”

Yuuri stared as the omega lubed his hand again, slipping fingers between his ass cheeks, fingering himself open with concentrated face. Whenever their eyes met, Viktor smiled at him in such a gentle way that melted Yuuri’s heart and quickened its beating to a level that he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. By the time Viktor had four fingers in him, the alpha’s cock was rock hard again. Yuuri brought his hand to the omega’s rear too, probing the stretched rim with his index finger, making Viktor gasp. 

“Please,” he groaned, almost crying for release. He couldn’t knot between Viktor’s thighs, the pressure wasn’t enough; he couldn’t cheat his body into thinking it was Viktor’s hole. 

The omega leaned to him, pressing a long kiss on his mouth, licking into it as he pulled his fingers out of his hole. 

“Come here,” he whispered. 

Yuuri didn’t need more as he climbed behind him, pulling apart his legs. He heard Viktor chuckling happily under him as he wiggled his butt teasingly until Yuuri grabbed it firmly, lining up and thrusting in. 

And it felt heavenly. 

Viktor’s body welcomed his whole length and thickness without much resistance, but he gasped when the alpha bottomed out. Yuuri held his hips tightly and grinded to his flesh while he got used to the feeling, not wanting to come immediately. Then he pulled out and started to thrust. Viktor didn’t hold back his voice now; they were alone in the apartment after all. While he attempted to last longer, Yuuri couldn’t hold back the urge to knot; it formed and filled out, locking them together while Viktor trembled and breathed heavily under him. Yuuri leant on him to nibble on his neck while he spilled inside. His hand found the omega’s cock, giving it firm strokes while he sucked a hickey right on top of Viktor’s scent gland which sent his lover over the edge too; he came on Yuuri’s hand, gasping for air. Yuuri continued on nuzzling his neck as he made themselves lay on their sides, letting the bliss of orgasm completely take over them. Viktor nudged him until he leant to him, kissing Yuuri on his mouth briefly. Neither of them had the energy to deepen the kiss. As he hugged Viktor, he felt the omega’s purring build up in his chest until it was the only thing he could hear while pressing his face in the back of his neck. 

 

*

 

The next two days blurred into sex; once the urge of mating was sated, they got to try out new things and poses, playing with each other until they got too exhausted to move and ruined the nest Viktor made them, tossing pillows on the ground. Yuuri lost count on how many times he knotted Viktor, watching his blissed expression. He understood now why after a shared rut it was hard to spend them alone. He never ever wanted to let go of Viktor, even if it meant only that he cleaned himself up in the bathroom or went to heat up their food while calling to check on Yuri if he was alright at Alexei’s place. Yuuri clung on him whenever he had the chance, and fortunately the omega didn’t mind this at all. 

When they weren’t fucking, they still remained close to each other. Yuuri’s pheromones affected Viktor enough to produce slick in an amount as if he was in heat, pulling him into some kind of haze too that made his omega side more prominent than in regular sex, making him more submissive as Yuuri manhandled him, taking him often from behind while all Viktor could do was to rock his hips back, arch his back and cling onto the pillows as if his life depended on them. After wilder rounds, Yuuri made sure to kiss him senseless, trying to make up for not being able to look in each other’s eyes while they made love. 

In the end of the second day, Yuuri felt his rut finally ending; he still needed to be close to Viktor, to coat him his scent, but the strong instincts to mate were gone. His rut was much shorter with a partner. He felt however a bit embarrassed when he laid between Viktor’s legs, using his stomach as a pillow and nuzzling it. His instincts told him to do so even if he knew that Viktor wouldn’t get pregnant now; he didn’t want to be pregnant by accident again, that was why he didn’t share his heat. But it was still nice to rest his head there, occasionally pressing soft kisses on the skin and pet his long thighs while Viktor buried his hands in his hair, playing with his short strands. 

“You’re such a sweet alpha, my Yuuri,” Viktor chuckled when Yuuri kissed him on a ticklish spot. He looked up on him, blushing. 

“But don’t you find it strange?” he asked while Viktor’s thumb slid on his lips, drawing the form of his mouth. 

“No, you’re a healthy young alpha in rut,” Viktor smiled, parting Yuuri’s lips. “I would be hurt if you didn’t want to get me pregnant.”

“Vitya!” he whined, hiding his face back in his skin with embarrassment. He was too tired to take this kind of teasing. Viktor’s hand went back in his hair, and Yuuri felt as his body shook with silent giggling.

“I already meant to ask… do you want children?” he asked softly, teasing tone completely gone. Yuuri muffled _yes_ into his skin which he was sure that Viktor wouldn’t hear. “Okay, we can in a few years.”

And Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat because this meant that Viktor planned staying with him for long term.

 

*  
Yuri’s morning didn’t start too well with the cats misbehaving; he needed to accept Alexei’s offer of driving him to school so he wouldn’t be late. Even if it had the advantage of not having to use public transportation in the busy morning, he wasn’t too happy with this. He would have preferred to keep it in secret that he was sleeping at his alpha father’s place for a few nights.

“Have a good day,” Alexei said as he gave out Yuri’s schoolbag from the car. “Call me if you’ve finished, I can give you a ride.”

“Sure,” Yuri muttered, knowing that he wouldn’t do it. And he had bigger problems than wondering how he would get home. He saw a classmate standing in the door of the school, and unfortunately, she waved to him as if they were best friends. Yuri wondered how long he could postpone going in, but his watch told him that he was almost late. He scowled, hoping that he would scare her away with his unfriendly expression, but he wasn’t so lucky. 

“Hi, Yuri,” she greeted him cheerfully. “Why didn’t you come with your dad today? Who was that?”

“He’s the other one,” Yuri muttered, hoping that if he gave a quick answer, she would be satisfied. “The alpha.”

“Oh, I thought your parents weren’t together?” she blinked. 

“They aren’t.”

“Then why…”

“Don’t you have someone else to bother?” Yuri snapped. 

“Rude,” she wrinkled her nose, turning away from him.

Yuri rushed up on the staircase to the classroom. He dropped his bag on the table forcefully, stirring up Otabek who was dozing there, head resting on his arms; his parents usually brought him in a lot earlier than needed so this was the usual pose Yuri found him in the mornings. 

“Good morning,” he yawned. “You seem upset.”

“I spent the weekend with Alexei what did you expect,” Yuri murmured. 

“Why?”

“Yuuri is absent from work for _health reasons_ , and papa is with him.”

Otabek knitted his brows, and Yuri couldn’t hold himself back from rolling his eyes. His friend was too innocent! 

“They’re fucking.”

“Uh… okay.”

“I’ll go home tonight so they’d better finished. Potya hates Alexei’s cats and she’s driving me mad.”

“So they still haven’t warmed up to each other?” Otabek changed the subject.

“No,” Yuri sighed. “I don’t know who is the bigger bitch actually, his cats or Potya. They wouldn’t even use the same litter box!”

“That sucks,” Otabek agreed. 

“I’ve spent my morning trying to figure out where she peed to protest,” Yuri grimaced; he still had the sharp stink of cat pee in his nose. 

“Did you find it?”

“Yeah, on the backside of a pillow in the couch.”

“And was Alexei angry about it?”

“Nah, he’s used to cats being little shits,” Yuri shrugged. 

They needed to stop talking however when the teacher came in, demanding silence and attention. Looking around, Yuuri caught a glimpse of the girl he met in front of the school, leaning to her friend, and he wondered if he was too paranoid or they indeed talked about him. 

 

*

 

It turned out it wasn’t only paranoia; as they had the second break between classes, another student approached their table, interrupting Yuri in eating. 

“I’ve heard that your dad got rid of you.”

Yuri almost chocked on his food, and his face reddened. “He didn’t!”

“We saw your alpha father bringing you to school.”

“And? I can’t spend time with him?”

“Well… you know what happens when an omega finds a new alpha…”

“What?” Yuri hissed; he couldn’t believe that the bullies couldn’t stop talking shit about his dad. 

“He’ll send you away for good once he gets knocked up by the new alpha.”

“He won’t!” Yuri shouted. 

“Get used to the thought,” he grinned. “I bet you were just an accident.”

Yuri jumped up; the only thing holding him back from getting physical was that his dad was so disappointed the last time he was called in to talk. 

“Fuck you!”

“Whiny alpha, no wonder he sent you away...”

“He would never leave me.”

“Or would be? Alphas don’t like to raise other’s mistakes.”

Yuri growled, and the only thing stopping him from launching himself on the other boy was Otabek who stood between them with a fierce expression. 

“I think it was clear enough that Yuri isn’t interested in your opinion.”

“Aw, how cute, his omega defends him!” More students started to laugh while Yuri was about to burst from rage. Otabek didn’t react anything, and they must have seen something on his face because they let him pass when he pulled Yuri towards the door to the corridor. They got into the first bathroom they could find; an unused one on the second floor. Otabek didn’t care that it had a sign on the door, saying that it was out of order. Yuri barely noticed from rage that this was the first time he had seen Otabek breaking a rule. 

“Why didn’t you let me hurt them?” he hissed as his friend closed the door. 

“Because they aren’t worth it.”

“It’s worth to see them hurt.”

“And that would be the minute a teacher walks in.”

Yuri shrugged. “I don’t care. I could have defended myself anyway, why did you get into the way?”

“Because you were about to do something stupid,” Otabek answered calmly. 

“Is it stupid that I want to defend myself and my dad when they’re talking shit about us?!”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what _did_ you mean?” Yuri asked, voice shaky. 

“They enjoy making you angry; you let them win with this.”

“What the fuck should I do then?”

“Ignore them.”

“Fuck you too,” Yuri growled, flopping down on a toilet lid. Otabek’s face didn’t even wince at his harsh words as he leant to the radiator, making Yuri wonder why wouldn’t he leave him alone.

“We’ll go back when you’ve calmed down.”

“Then we’ll never go back,” Yuri grumbled. 

“We have to,” Otabek said firmly. “My moms would kill me if I missed a class and I’m sure that your dad wouldn’t be happy either.”

“What, you would stay here with me?”

“Rather not, it stinks here.”

“We could sneak out and get ice-cream,” Yuri offered just to be glared at. Then he sighed. “Fine, I’ll go back so that your parents don’t kill us.”

“Us?” Otabek said, amused. 

“Yeah, me too for getting you in trouble,” Yuri rolled his eyes. Now that they had decided that they would go back, he wanted to get over with this. 

“You still haven’t calmed down,” Otabek remarked. 

“As if it was so easy…” Yuri kicked the porcelain, wincing when it hurt his foot. 

“Come here,” his friend sighed right when the school bell rang. Yuri rolled his eyes but Otabek raised a brow, silently telling Yuri to hurry up so they would get back before the teacher got in the classroom. Yuri stepped closer, and in the next moment Otabek’s wrists were pressed to his neck, awkwardly rubbing the spots where his future scent glands were. 

“You’re scenting me?” Yuri snorted.

“Yeah, it’s calming,” he nodded, concentrating. They didn’t have much scent without having presented, but the nature of the action took Yuri off guard enough for his rage to slip away with each rub, making him feel somewhat vulnerable. 

“Do you think Papa would leave me now that he has a new mate?” he blurted out. 

“Of course not,” Otabek murmured. When he judged that Yuri was calm enough, he pulled away, pulling the sleeves of his t-shirt down to hide his reddened wrists. “Let’s go, we’ll be late.”

Yuri didn’t find the words to protest, following his friend’s lead back to the room. Strangely, having Otabek’s scent on him wasn’t unpleasant; sure it wasn’t an ordinary thing to do, but it didn’t bother him at all. 

Entering the room, they got glares from their classmates and their teacher; once for a while Ms Schiller was punctual, right when they were late. 

“Look the lovebirds are back,” someone said, making the girls giggle behind him. The teacher ignored the remark, turning to Yuri and Otabek. 

“Where have you been? The class started three minutes ago.”

“In the bathroom. Sorry, Ms Schiller,” Otabek answered. 

“I think the break is long enough to get back in time,” she huffed. “Hand me your homework.”

Yuri’s eyes widened – he completely forgot about the text he needed to write at the weekend while trying to calm down the cats! Meanwhile, Otabek pulled out his, giving it to her. Yuri stared at the wall stubbornly while she reached out her hand expectantly. 

“Well?” she narrowed her eyes. 

“I forgot it,” Yuri muttered, finding an excuse then. “It’s at home! I did it, but I forgot it on my desk.”

“You have already used that excuse three times this year, and my patience is over. If it’s indeed so, you can ask your father to send me a photo of it in the evening. If you lied, I’ll catch you on it since it’s not a work you can do in that few hours after you got home.”

Yuri pressed his lips together, staring at the wall. Eventually she gave up, walking back to her table to tuck Otabek’s work in the pile of the others. Otabek pushed a small piece of paper to him in their usual cipher.

_You don’t have it, right?_

After a quick glance to see if Ms Schiller wasn’t looking, Yuri answered. 

_No. But I think I have something similar I did for another teacher earlier this year._

“Ms Schiller!” a classmate shrieked. “Otabek and Yuri are slipping notes to each other!”

She rushed so quickly to them that Yuri didn’t have time to hide the paper in his pencil case. She snatched it out of his hand. 

“Continue this and I’ll call your father in again,” she said after she failed to read their messages. “This goes for you too, Otabek.”

Yuri leant back on his seat, arms crossed, determined that he wouldn’t work on this class – or on any other after this. It didn’t matter that he would miss out materials – he knew all the lessons, she couldn’t ask anything on the tests he didn’t know. Ms Schiller ignored him so he just doodled tigers on the margin of his notebook when he got bored. 

After a while pelleted paper pieces with messages started to hit him, telling him that he would be abandoned as his dad was the whore of a new alpha now; that the new alpha would make his dad send him away. That he probably regretted giving birth to Yuri; or that he only did it to gain more fame for being a teenage parent. 

And Yuri had enough of listening to this. He was sure if he would sit here more, he would explode from nerves and anger, jumping on whoever threw these at him. He needed to get out, _away from all these people_. 

He threw back pieces of his eraser until he ran out of it. He almost started to growl out of frustration; the calmness that Otabek gave him was almost completely gone. 

_He had to get out._

On the top of the first row in his notebook, he wrote a new message, letters unusually ugly. 

_I’m going to sneak out and get my ice-cream. Are you coming or not?_

 

*

 

It was a bright morning when Yuuri came to Viktor shaking his shoulder. For a moment, he wanted to turn away and bury himself in the remains of the nest, preferably cuddling Viktor, but he smelt unusual sourness in the air; something was off in Viktor’s scent. An omega shouldn’t smell like that after he shared a rut with his alpha. 

He opened his eyes to meet Viktor’s worried face. 

“Yuri’s missing,” Viktor blurted out before he could ask, voice shaking, and sleep left Yuuri’s eyes immediately. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, sitting up. His head felt dizzy from sleeping and dehydration. 

“He left school without telling anybody. His friend is also missing.” Viktor let go off him when he saw that Yuuri was wide awake, moving to the wardrobe to put on clothes. As he dropped off his robe, Yuuri saw the hickeys blossoming on his pale skin, red and purple like roses, while he pulled out the drawers hastily. “Alexei called me a few minutes ago. They’re already looking for them, but I want to be there.”

Yuuri’s mouth was so dry that he needed to gulp down half of a bottle of water before he could talk again. 

“I stay here and clean up. Maybe Yuri will come home.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea, thank you,” Viktor nodded, already fully dressed. Yuuri saw how hard he tried to remain calm, failing as his distressed pheromones filled the air even more.

Yuuri pulled on only his underwear and followed Viktor to the front door to say goodbye. He saw how much the omega’s hands were shaking as he grabbed the keys of his car while jumping in his shoes. Yuuri grabbed his elbow to support him; he was worried for Viktor that he needed to drive in this state. 

“I’m sorry that your rut ends like this…” Viktor said, sniffling as he hugged Yuuri tightly before leaving. Yuuri rubbed his back while Viktor pressed his nose to his neck, taking deep breaths. 

“It’s alright. Go find your son.”

“You’re the best alpha ever.” Viktor kissed his cheek for one last time before pulling away, tears glistening in his eyes. “I love you.”

Yuuri stared after him as he limped down the stairs, the realization hitting him that this was the first time that either of them said this aloud. He sighed then heavily, turning back to the bedroom to clean up the signs of the rut.

Once this nightmare had ended, he would tell him that he loved him too. 

 

*

 

“Hey, wait for me!” Yuri heard his friend’s yell behind him. Otabek ran after him with his heavy bag on his back. 

“So you’re not worried anymore that your moms would kill you for skipping class?” Yuri asked, sounding more sharply than he intended. 

“I am, but… maybe it won’t be that bad?”

“Fine then, we must act fast,” Yuri nodded. “You should leave that here, you don’t need it.”

Otabek tightened his grip on his bag. “I don’t want it to get stolen.”

“Whatever,” Yuri shrugged. “We’ll need to sneak out now, during the break.”

“How?”

Yuri pointed on a group of older students, grouping at the storage of the bikes. 

“Their last class ended, and they’ll be let out through the door at the back. We mix in, and get out with them, we just need to act naturally.”

Otabek gave him a thumbs up, and they got moving. The older students were a lot bigger than them so they could hide well among them. Some of them gave the smaller children knowing looks; they had done this when they were younger. Yuri wasn’t worried that someone would run for a teacher to tell about them sneaking out. Otabek kept his gaze firmly fixated on the ground until they reached the first corner, getting out of the sight of the windows of the school. 

“I didn’t know this would go so easily,” he said, amazed. “How did you know?”

“I’ve been paying attention to the schedule when I was bored. It’s not a big deal,” Yuri said, waving then to get on the tram that stopped right next to them. Otabek followed him through the cars, a bit hesitantly. “Now we can go wherever we want.”

“Sounds good,” Otabek nodded. 

Yuri looked up at the electronic screen of the tram where the stops were written; it looked like they got on the right direction to the centre. “I know an ice-cream shop near to the Stephansplatz. Papa brought me there last summer, it’s really good.”

Otabek rummaged through his bag. “Uh… I don’t I have money.”

“I’ll pay,” Yuri said. “I got my pocket money for May before I went to Alexei.”

“Thanks, I’ll give it back to you later,” Otabek nodded. Yuri noticed that his friend’s hands clutched his bag tightly to his chest during the whole ride as if he was afraid that they would get caught in any minute. He decided that his mission would be making his friend relax and enjoy their free time. 

In the centre they didn’t stand out of the crowd of tourist just as Yuri assumed. It was a warm day so they both got out of their sweaters; now it was a good thing that Otabek brought his bag, they could stuff their clothes there. And after they got their ice-cream (stracciatella-strawberry for his friend and chocolate-vanilla for Yuri), Otabek was in a better mood too. 

“So what’s next?” he asked, whipping his mouth with the napkin the cone was wrapped in. 

Yuri quickly counted his remaining money, grimacing. “I wanted to go to the amusement park, but this isn’t enough for both of us.”

“And they might notice that we’re all alone there in school time.”

“Good point,” Yuri agreed. “Then?”

“Maybe we should go back,” Otabek suggested. “They’re going to start looking for us.”

“Let them,” Yuri hissed. “I hope the teachers get in trouble.”

“Our parents will be worried,” Otabek said. “They had probably called them already that we’re missing.”

Yuri couldn’t hold himself back from snapping. “Then go back if you’re such a scaredy-cat! But I’m staying because I have fun!”

“I won’t go back alone.”

“Good then conversation’s over,” Yuri grumbled. 

Otabek didn’t bring up going back anymore after they got into a park – Yuri didn’t remember which one, but there were ducks in the fountain, and they fed them with the remains of Otabek’s food. Yuri kicked a stone all the way with themselves until Otabek got the game and started to play with him. After a while they got out of the park, walking through new streets. 

And Yuri was thinking because this wasn’t enough distraction apparently. Otabek might have been right about their parents worrying (God, his dad would kill him for this, but he didn’t care right now), but he felt salty enough to not care. Nobody listened to him after all when he told them that he felt like a piece of shit in school. Well, except for Otabek who wasn’t so brave out of school after all. Yuri didn’t do anything wrong; he simply took the advice of the adults, and walked away from the bullies – literally. 

Maybe after this his dad would understand him and find a way to take him out of school. And maybe the ones who drove him away would get in trouble too… Yuri could already feel the sweet taste of schadenfreude on his tongue, thinking about what it would be like to shove in the faces of the adults some of the messages he got… the bullies couldn’t deny that they called him an accident and his dad a whore. 

Yuri was pulled out of his thoughts when Otabek tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. As he looked around, the huge buildings nearby them were unfamiliar. 

“Where are we?” Otabek asked. 

“I have no idea,” Yuri shook his head; their little sneaking out just turned into a bigger adventure than intended…

 

*

 

Viktor didn’t expect his day taking this kind of turn. When he opened his eyes in the morning, he was tired and sore but content, wrapped in Yuuri’s arms who snored lightly against his chest. He thought they would have time to calm down after the rut, to relax and heal. 

Then his phone rang and the world turned around him because Yuri was missing. His sunshine, his pride. While his rational side told him that it wasn’t Alexei’s fault, his instincts screamed otherwise; Yuri was under his care for a few days and Alexei failed to protect him. 

Sitting in his car he winced. He took painkillers, but they hadn’t kicked in yet and he was incredibly sore from the past few days. Yuuri was careful with him or at least he tried to be, but he was in rut, and Viktor hadn’t been knotted that much before … he would surely feel this for days. But he didn’t have time to whine or heal. His hands were shaky as he drove to the school where Alexei said they would meet. 

Viktor took a big breath before getting out of his car; he still felt the pain, and his instincts were confused as Yuuri’s rut pheromones really got to him… parting so soon wasn’t ideal. But he couldn’t give in to this, he needed to be collected. 

He couldn’t crash, the marks on his body were enough to tell how did he spent the last few days. 

“Oh, you came,” Alexei said. Viktor glared at him.

“My son is missing what did you expect?”

“He’s mine too, I could have handled it.”

“I’m not so sure, sometimes you don’t act like that,” Viktor snapped. Alexei’s face reddened, but he couldn’t get to answer because Yuri’s homeroom teacher stepped to them. 

“I’ve been informed that you weren’t available.”

“I am if it’s about Yuri,” Viktor said firmly. “I want him back.”

“So do we our Beka,” the women following Ms Schiller said.

“Do you have any idea where they went?”

“I assume they’re together.” Ms Schiller gave Yuri’s bag to Viktor. “They were exchanging notes in class, but I couldn’t read them. Probably about running off.”

“I can’t believe our Beka would do that,” one of his moms shook her head with thinning voice. “He’s such an obedient boy.”

“I think it was Yuri’s idea,” Ms Schiller said. “He’s the one disobeying my orders all the time.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t if you would solve the bully problem,” Viktor snapped.

“There’s no bully problem. Jean-Jacques and Yuri don’t even look at each other.”  
“Well, Jean-Jacques is not the main bully here according to what Yuri has told me.”

Ms Schiller waved him off. “Please this is not why we’re here.”

“Yes, this is exactly why,” Viktor hissed, tightening his grip on Yuri’s bag. “After we find them, I’m going to ask Yuri why he ran off. But I assure you it was be because he doesn’t feel welcomed here at all.”

“Viktor, calm down. We’re going to find them.” Alexei tried to touch his hand, probably to reassure him, but Viktor flinched away.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Let’s calm down,” one of Otabek’s moms said, stepping forward. “I’m trying to call Beka again. Maybe he brought his phone…”

“Okay,” Viktor nodded, rummaging through Yuri’s bag. Only his wallet was missing. “Let’s hope he picks up because Yuri didn’t take his.”

While they waited for Otabek to pick up, Viktor sat on his heels to organize Yuri’s bag. One of his notebooks was just tossed in carelessly, and as he took it out to see it properly, he saw a bunch of doodles of animals and abstract things on the pages. Seemingly Yuri didn’t write anything that day, only a few words on the margin of the paper with Cyrillic… but it was somehow strange, it wasn’t in Russian. Trying to decipher it, Viktor realized he could understand them. 

The words were in German. Brilliant. He shook his head disbelievingly, such easy but brilliant method to make sure the teacher couldn’t understand them. 

“He doesn’t pick up,” Mrs Altin said, lowering her phone.

“It’s alright, I have an idea where they could be,” Viktor said. “This says Yuri wanted to get ice-cream.”

“How…” Ms Schiller wondered. “I couldn’t cipher it!”

“It was in German but written with Cyrillic letters.”

“They could have gone anywhere,” Otabek’s alpha mother remarked.

“But it’s a lead… let’s stick to places they know. And we can call the police that they’re missing.”

“There’s no need for the police,” Ms Schiller said. “They’re missing only for two hours, and now…”

“If this is about the school’s good name,” Viktor snapped, “don’t worry about it, I’m planning on ruining it anyway. For not taking seriously that Yuri’s bullied and beaten by his classmates and you refuse to take action.”

Ms Schiller gasped for air, and Viktor turned to the other parents to plan the routes they should take to find their children, deciding to part to cover more area. As Alexei spoke to the police, Viktor tried to remember all the places he had taken Yuri. Otabek’s omega mother joined him on his quest, trying to reach her son while Viktor drove. 

She succeeded right when Viktor finished talking to the man at the first ice-cream place. She spoke with rapid speed on the phone in a language Viktor couldn’t understand, but he got from her tone that the boys were alright. Finally she nodded, finishing the call. 

“They got lost,” she said to Viktor. “But they’re alright. Beka will send me the street where they are.”

The next few minutes went with nervous anticipation until her phone signed the new message. Viktor leant closer, brows knitted. 

“Wow, they got far. What are they doing in that part of the city?”

She shook her head. “No idea.”

“Let’s get them.”

Viktor rushed to the car, not caring that his muscles absolutely hated him. She followed him without asking, showing him the address again so that he could add it to the GPS. 

 

*

 

“Yurochka!” Viktor called, stumbling out of the car to rush to his son. He saw slight panic crossing Yuri’s face, probably panicking what Viktor would do catching him on the act. But Viktor couldn’t care less about Yuri breaking the rules; he was glad to find him. Getting to him, he hugged him tightly and relieved. Slowly, Yuri returned it, burying his face into Viktor’s chest as he squeezed his waist. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“I thought you were with Yuuri,” Yuri muttered. 

Viktor buried his hand in Yuri’s hair. “I was worried sick, I had to find you.”

“You’re shaking.”

Viktor tried to gain back the control over his traitor body. “No, I’m not.”

“You’re mad at me for running off.”

“Yurochka…” he started, but his voice cracked as he tried to phrase it that no, he wasn’t angry with Yuri… he was angry with the school for letting this happen. “I’m glad you’re back,” he muttered, trying to not give in the tears. 

They held onto each other until Yuri drew apart, staring at the ground. Viktor wiped his eyes, leading his son in the direction of the car. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Otabek and his mom were also coming; she spoke quickly and quietly, judging from her expression scolding the boy. 

Viktor couldn’t bring himself to scold Yuri right now. He felt like an emotional mess, and he knew he would need a clearer head for dealing with the consequences. All he wanted to do was to go home or to be at a safe place with Yuri, to be able to hug and hold him (preferably in a nest) and never let go. 

“I can drive you back to the school,” Viktor said to Mrs Altin as they met next to the car. She accepted it gratefully, telling Otabek to get in the backseat. Yuri sat on the passenger’s seat, staring in his lap. 

“Do I have to go back to school now?” he asked, barely audibly. 

“No,” Viktor said. “You won’t go back to that place.”

He saw surprise and relief crossing Yuri’s face, and he patted his knee before starting the car. In the mirror he saw as Otabek leant to his mom as if he wanted to melt into her side and vanish there. 

The drive back to the school went in silence and as they stepped out of the car, Viktor pulled Yuri close to him. The others were waiting outside of the building with two officers, but when Otabek’s other mom noticed them she rushed to them, wrapping him in her arms. Meanwhile Alexei walked to them calmly with Yuri’s bag on his shoulder. 

“You caused some mess,” he said, ruffling Yuri’s hair. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Yuri huffed, snatching his bag from him and clutching it to his chest as if it was a shield. Viktor held his shoulders more firmly as Ms Schiller approached them. 

“You put us all in a really uncomfortable situation, Yuri,” she said. “The director will hear about it.”

“Not without me being there,” Viktor hissed. “Yuri won’t attend this school anymore, I take him out starting at this moment.”

“It doesn’t go that easily!” she gasped. “You can’t do that.”

Viktor bit his tongue to not hiss more. “Yes, it goes like that. I refuse to let my son be hurt more. And don’t worry, I’ll let the director know by myself. Until then have a good day,” he said, turning away from her to look up at the stunned Alexei. “Do you need a lift?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine. But Yuri still has some of his stuff at my place…”

“I’ll pick them up later. I just want to get home to Yuuri.”

“Are you okay to drive?”

Viktor was too tired to snap. “I can do it just fine.”

“If you need anything…”

“No,” Viktor said firmly, but he softened as he saw Alexei’s hurt expression. As much as the alpha tried to keep his cool, he had been worried too. “Lyosha… thank you. Really.”

Alexei nodded. After knowing each other for over thirteen years they often understood the other from expressions. And Alexei got that Viktor needed his space and home right now to get himself together. 

Viktor had never been so scared in his life of losing Yuri. 

 

*

 

The apartment had been awfully silent and empty without Viktor as if he took a part of Yuuri with him. In the past few days Yuuri got attached to the omega, thinking of him as his mate, and parting him so soon after his rut felt awful as if Yuuri had been abandoned because he couldn’t take care of Viktor properly. 

He kept on reminding himself that Viktor didn’t leave him because he wasn’t a good alpha; he left because his son was in trouble and he needed him more than Yuuri. 

Actually, Yuuri had been worried for Yuri ever since Viktor told him that he was bullied in school. Somewhere along the way he started to think of Yuri as his son too. 

After Viktor had left, Yuuri took apart the ruins of the nest Viktor built for him. It didn’t have any use now, even if he craved for its comfort. He put everything in the washing machine and put out scent neutralizing candles, opening then the windows to air. 

Yuri maybe would come home and he shouldn’t smell what they had been up to in the past few days.

After cleaning, Yuuri had nothing to do than to shower and wait. 

Waiting was nerve-wracking. He tried to contact Viktor many times, giving up eventually when he didn’t answer any of his calls. He cleaned more and tried to cook just to cut his fingers. 

He couldn’t concentrate while he missed Viktor. He took off his t-shirt and pulled out Viktor’s drawer, feeling a bit creepy as he took out a black one with the round symbol of the Eurovision Song Contest from the year when it was held in Vienna. It smelt like Viktor and that calmed Yuuri’s nerves a bit. 

Everything would be alright. 

Right when Yuuri took out the laundry, he heard the front door opening, and he rushed out to meet them. Viktor spoke in soft Russian to Yuri. Noticing him, he greeted him with a tired smile. Yuri looked guiltily but unharmed, and as Yuuri stepped closer to tell him that he was glad that he was back, the boy rushed to him, thin arms wrapping around his waist, as a blond head buried itself in the alpha’s stomach. Surprised by the action, he hugged Yuri back who was then crushed between them when Viktor embraced both of them. The omega’s body was tense, holding back his emotions to not break down even more in front of Yuri. 

Yuri was the first one to wiggle out of the hugging sandwich, and after giving a peck on Yuuri’s check, Viktor followed him. Yuri flopped down on a chair while Viktor opened a wardrobe, pulling out fresh blankets and pillows. He hoarded them on the couch, pushing it back to make space on the floor. 

He was about to make a nest. But this was for connecting and healing, and Yuuri wondered if he was invading their privacy. Before he could have asked though, Viktor gave him a stern look. 

“Yuuri stay.”

“Are you…” he started, but Viktor didn’t let him finish it.

“Yes, I need you,” Viktor nodded, grabbing his hand to pull him into the pile of blankets. Viktor was still in a troubled state because he didn’t care to finish the nest properly; he trusted Yuuri enough to show him his uncollected side. Yuri was already tucked into the nest and he pressed his back to the side of the couch when Viktor laid next to him. Yuuri climbed behind his mate. The nest was cosy and warm as the omega pulled the blanket on them, and they snuggled together. Yuuri felt his anxious instincts sated, pressed close to his mate’s secure body and putting his arms around his slim waist. Viktor sighed into the hug, shifting to a more comfortable position for cuddling. Having Viktor’s presence back told Yuuri that he didn’t have to worry about the omega still wanting him. 

“Did you mean that earlier?” Yuri asked with thin voice. “That I don’t have to go back?”

“Of course, kotenok,” Viktor said. “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize before how awful it was for you.”

Yuri didn’t answer, snuggling closed to his dad. Viktor’s purring soon filled the nest, lulling Yuri to sleep – he must have been exhausted from running away. Yuuri tried to not give in the cosy feeling, pressing his nose and lips to the hickey on Viktor’s neck, holding him tight. Viktor tilted his neck back to allow him more access. Yuuri pecked the sensitive skin of his scent gland until Viktor fully relaxed in his arms. He smoothened a hand in his hair, brushing it out of his forehead; as his hand slipped on Viktor’s face, he felt wetness on his skin. Viktor was shedding tears in silence. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri muttered. “It’s alright.”

“I was so afraid of losing him,” he sniffed. “I don’t know what I would have done then.”

“But you found him,” Yuuri reminded him. 

“I’m afraid…” Viktor’s voice cracked. “He hated school from the start on, but I didn’t listen to him when he told me he wants out and forced him there.”

“You had good intentions.”

“But I still hurt him,” Viktor tightened his arms around the boy’s shoulders, pulling up the blankets on him. Yuri’s breathing was even and deep and he was drooling on the pillow under his head. “What if he hates me now?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t.” Yuuri pressed a kiss on the omega’s scent gland. “He adores you.”

“I don’t feel like I deserve it,” Viktor laughed without any joy. “But thank you.”

“What are you planning to do now?” Yuuri asked, drawing soothing circles on Viktor’s chest. 

“Taking him out of school. Probably going after his bullies though I don’t think the school would care, especially now that I took him out.”

“Good plan,” Yuuri hummed.

“And you?” Viktor asked. “I completely forgot to ask how your first shared rut was.”

Yuuri pressed a kiss on his neck again. “I thought it was obvious.”

Viktor purred louder, turning his head to look at him. “I still can’t read your mind. Care to share?”

Yuuri’s heartbeat quickened as he took a deep breath to share his confession. “I love you. You’re amazing.”

One of Viktor’s hands came up to his head to pull him down for a kiss; it was sweet and gentle, so different from the ones they shared during the rut. “I’m glad you’re sticking around.”

Yuuri smiled onto his lips. “You would need to try really hard to get rid of me.”

“I’m not planning on,” Viktor giggled, snuggling back in his previous position to face his son. They were in silence for a few minutes before Viktor spoke again. “Do you still want to move out of your room?”

“I think so. Why?”

“You could move here. Or we could look for something bigger together…”

“I’d like that,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled it up to his lips to kiss it. “I’m glad. But rest now, we’ll talk about it later.”

Yuuri hummed, lancing their fingers together. The heat of Viktor’s skin was reassuring in his grip. “Wake me up if you go.”

Viktor chuckled. “I won’t go anywhere, dear.”

“I mean if you need to leave the nest.”

“Aw, clingy,” Viktor giggled. “But sure don’t worry.”

Instincts sated with having his omega back, Yuuri could finally give in the exhaustion of the previous days and let sleep claim him, body pressed to Viktor and nose in his neck while the purring and the warmth of the nest surrounded him as a protecting shell. 

There was a promise in the air that everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more, shorter chapter left! :) And I still have some stuff to edit here on AO3, hopefully I'll be done with them by the time the last part gets up. 
> 
> Keep me motivated by telling me your thoughts about my fic here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later Viktor and Yuuri marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could tell you all my excuses of not updating the last chapter in time, but I'd rather spare you. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! I go back later to do final edits, but for now I want to have the final chapter up.

Yuuri woke up in an empty bed, hearing Viktor throwing up in the bathroom. Lately every morning started so, and while Yuuri told his fiancé to wake him up whenever he didn’t feel alright, morning sickness came too sudden, and often not even in the morning. If Viktor was in a good mood he would joke that it was an all-day sickness. 

So Yuuri did what he always did when he knew Viktor wasn’t feeling alright: he followed him to the bathroom with a glass to fill with fresh water to comfort him the best he could. 

Except this wasn’t a regular morning – they were to be wedded by the evening. While Yuuri was excited for it (and he knew Viktor was too), he was afraid that with the illness and in his general weaker state Viktor wouldn’t be able to enjoy the day. 

Getting to the bathroom, Yuuri patted the head of Makkachin, the poodle they got a few months ago; she sat right in the door, looking at the omega with tense body, but she knew she wasn’t allowed in that room without permission. 

Viktor didn’t look up when Yuuri entered. He wasn’t throwing up anymore, but his elbow rested on the seat of the toilette while he buried his face in his palms. After filling the glass, Yuuri sat of his heels next to him. 

“Vitya,” he touched his hair gently. “Here, water.”

Viktor remained motionless for a moment, taking deep breathes before lifting up his head to look at his mate. He was pale and his lips trembled as he took the glass to rinse out his mouth. When Yuuri wanted to help him up, he shoved off his hands. At least he didn’t shake anymore when he leant above the sink to wash his face. 

“I don’t understand… I wasn’t this sick with Yura,” he said as he put toothpaste on his brush. “Yuuuuri, why does your baby make me so sick?”

Yuuri blushed as he remembered that he was the reason that Viktor was sick every day. “Sorry.”

“I’ll survive is this was for today,” he sighed then started to brush his teeth. Yuuri still didn’t feel awake enough; he was practically useless without his morning coffee. It was seven, and Viktor was a morning person so Yuuri knew that he wouldn’t be able to seduce him back to the bed, especially so that they both needed to get ready to the ceremony and the celebration later that day. 

When Viktor was done with cleaning up the evidence of his sickness, he pressed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. Yuuri wanted to oppose when he was pushed down on a chair that he would make themselves breakfast, but Viktor laughed quietly. 

“You’re practically asleep, dear, and I feel much better now,” he said, preparing the coffee for Yuuri. Fortunately, Viktor wasn’t addicted to it so it wasn’t a big deal for him that he couldn’t have it. “You can tend on me more when I get bigger.”

After frying the eggs, Viktor sat next to him, cuddling to his side and letting Yuuri feed and hold him. As the alpha woke up more, he started to scent his mate; this made Viktor purr delightedly. It was a known fact that an alpha’s pheromones could help with nausea, and Yuuri felt already really protective over Viktor, wanting to defend him from everything now that he carried their child. Viktor was so amazed by this that he started to cry from happiness when Yuuri picked up the habit of kissing his still flat belly whenever he got the chance. 

When their plates were empty, Yuuri tucked his head to Viktor’s neck and breathed in his rich fertile scent; it got only stronger since his early came heat which they spent unprotected. As Yuuri kissed his scent gland, a slight tremble ran through Viktor’s body, a whimper leaving his lips as Yuuri whispered into his skin. 

“I’m going to mark you tonight.”

Viktor’s purring increased as he turned to rub their heads together. 

“I’m looking forward for it.”

They would have probably ended up making out if Yuri hadn’t stumbled into the kitchen with his usual grumpy morning expression, eyes narrowed to protect himself from the sharp daylight. 

“I made you eggs too, Yura,” Viktor smiled at him. Yuri muttered something unintelligible as answer, almost nodding off while eating as if he wasn’t really hungry. He got somewhat active when Yuuri offered to make him tea. Looking at his dad, he knitted his brows. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. “I heard you throwing up.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up. I’m fine now. Hopefully the sickness goes away in a few weeks.”

“But is it normal?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Viktor smiled, patting his hand. Yuri nodded, but his expression told that the answer didn’t calm him. Yuuri was glad that the young alpha accepted the situation of having a sibling easily. Viktor insisted on him being the first person knowing about it; they hadn’t even told yet the rest of the family. 

Yuuri wondered if Yuri would grow more protective over his father once the pregnancy was more obvious. 

That day Yuri was the one to pack in the dishwasher so Yuuri and Viktor had a few minutes more to cuddle and scent each other – even though they would shower before putting on their tuxedos, apart from each other so that they wouldn’t see each other before the ceremony. 

“I hope I can fit into my pants,” Viktor wondered, putting his hand on his stomach. “I feel bloated.”

“You will, I think you even lost weight,” Yuuri said.

“You look the same,” Yuri added which made Viktor pout. While it was good that he wasn’t showing yet, no need for new clothes, Yuuri could tell he was as excited to feel more of their baby as him. 

“Okay… I hate to send you away, my dear fiancé, but you need to go,” Viktor sighed, pulling Yuuri into a last hug. “We mustn’t see each other in our wedding clothes before the ceremony.”

“I know,” Yuuri muttered, clinging into Viktor. “Just a few more minutes.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at their clinginess, telling them that he would be in his room until his grandparents would come to prepare them. And Yuuri actually stayed until then, only parting when his soon-to-be parents-in-law scolded him for not being at their place where his family would dote on him and calm him – his nerves were suspiciously apart so far, and Yuuri hoped it would stay this way. 

 

*

 

Viktor couldn’t stop grinning ever since they said their vows and Yuuri picked him up outside of the building while the guests threw at them rose petals and rice. The hours after that were a blur of congratulations, hugging and kissing and then eating which Viktor spent snuggled close to Yuuri’s side, sticking his nose in his neck if he felt nauseous. He was pretty sure that his white-pastel pink tuxedo had already soaked in his alpha’s scent beyond repair – not that he minded it. They couldn’t stop touching each other, and there was no moment when they didn’t have at least their fingers lanced. 

After the cake, Viktor leant back on his seat with Yuuri’s hand on his left thigh. He felt the heat radiating from the alpha’s body; he wanted to purr and be closer to his wonderful and pretty husband, so he turned to kiss him his lips. He was pretty sure that Yuuri’s love-struck and stunned expression matched his; he was incredibly happy to call such a wonderful person his husband. 

Viktor wanted to tackle Yuuri in a hug right when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. 

“Oh, hi, Chris,” he said, not even bothering to soothe his hair back in its place. 

“If you two lovebirds are too occupied, I can wait and watch,” he winked. 

Viktor puffed out his chest. “You would like that I bet.”

He felt Yuuri’s fingers digging in the flesh of his left thigh – and he absolutely loved this tiny sign of possessiveness and the adorable flush on Yuuri’s checks. 

“Actually I wanted to drink to your health with you two,” Chris said, pouring them champagne. But before Viktor could have thought about coming up with an excuse for not drinking, Yuuri took both of their drinks, and after clinking glasses with Chris, he drank them quickly, coughing after it. 

“Wow, dear, easy,” Viktor giggled, patting his shoulder. “And thanks, Chris, I really appreciate that you came to our wedding all the way from Switzerland.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything! More champagne, Yuuri?”

“No-no, I drank enough,” Yuuri shook his head. “I had all of Vitya’s drinks, and I think I’m starting to get tipsy…”

“You didn’t have to, love.”

A victorious grin appeared on Chris’ face. “So I was right, the bun is in the oven,” he purred, and Viktor felt his face heating up. 

“It is, but we’ve told it only Yurochka,” Viktor nodded. There was no point of denying the truth. 

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed,” Chris patted his arm.

“Thanks.” 

“How far are you?”

“Almost eight weeks,” Viktor beamed. “We’ll go on our first appointment tomorrow.”

“So you’ll go with him?” Chris asked Yuuri, and as Viktor turned he saw his alpha nodding enthusiastic. 

“Of course.”

“Aw, you got yourself a really nice alpha, Viktor.”

“I know,” he grinned, kissing Yuuri’s flushed face. “He’s already spoiling me.”

“I’d leave you two lovebirds making out, but I think the others are waiting for you to do your first dance.”

“Oh, then we should do it,” Yuuri blinked, lancing their fingers as he leant to Viktor’s ear. “The earlier we’ll dance, the earlier I get to mark you.”

Viktor didn’t even try to deny that most of the blood went to his crotch as he captured Yuuri’s lips. 

“Good thinking,” he said when they parted, giving a last peck on Yuuri’s nose. “And I think you need no more champagne, you taste like it.”

“Sorry.”

As they stood up, the best man asked the guests to silence and gave place to the freshly married couple for their first dance. Yuuri, who was usually shier under attention, now grabbed Viktor’s hands firmly to lead him to the dance floor. Yuuri pulled him close by his waist, his hands resting on his hips as they started to swing slowly to one single piano – Yuuri’s teacher, Minako playing. Viktor fixed the flower crowns on their heads which they got somewhere on the way from Yuuri’s tiny cousins, putting then his hands on Yuuri’s face to pull him closer for a kiss. His husband’s hands tightened on him, wrinkling the clothes on his back as he embraced him in an almost crushing way. Viktor whimpered into the kiss; his Yuuri always knew how to make him melt, especially now that his instincts were sharpened. When they parted for air, Viktor tilted their foreheads together, gently pushing back the glasses on Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri’s deep brown eyes sparkled behind the lenses beautifully; Viktor would never get tired of their warmness. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders. What they did wasn’t really dancing but swinging around with tiny steps to the rhythm as they didn’t want to let go of each other. Yuuri’s fingers drew gentle circles on his back and Viktor’s nose was filled with his scent. 

With the first song ending came a faster one, and the guests started to join, parting them for rounds. Viktor didn’t remember the last time he danced this much. After Yuuri, he danced with Yuri and then with his parents and in-laws who he quickly closed in his heart even with the language barrier. Yuuri’s sister, Mari spoke some English and found somehow common topic with Yuri; she had almost the same scent as Yuuri, but it mixed with the cigarette she smoked. Viktor danced until his feet allowed him, finally getting back to Yuuri to playfully hide in his arms and glare at Chris who wanted to steal his husband from him. 

“Take me home, my husband,” he giggled in his ears, whining when Yuuri gently slapped his butt. 

“Technically you’ll take us home,” he said with a sly smile, pocking his chest. 

“Okay, then we’re leaving right now.”

They were followed with knowing looks and whistling which made Viktor feel hot all over while Yuuri flustered more. After getting outside, he still felt hot even in the chilly evening air so he loosened on his tie. Sitting on the driver’s seat, he undid the buttons and the fly of his pants, sighing relived when the waistline didn’t cut into his flesh anymore. 

“One more week and I won’t fit into these pants,” he said, noticing that Yuuri stared at him. Now that there was no-one looking, he could smoothen his hand under the light pink vest and the shirt. Leaning closer, Yuuri reached there too, dragging his wrist on his skin to scent him. Viktor always felt so treasured and vulnerable when he did this; he never knew an alpha could behave like this while he carried. The first time Yuuri touched him like this, he cried. 

“You think so?”

Viktor nodded, smiling at his husband. “I’m supposed to show earlier with my second.”

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri whispered, hands slipping on his waist as he pressed closer to capture his lips. Viktor moaned into the kiss; it was different than the ones they shared in front of everybody, more passionate and demanding. Viktor felt slightly dizzy from the amount of aroused alpha pheromones Yuuri pumped in the air. Both of them were excited to be finally alone and let go of their instincts even if their pose wasn’t the most comfortable. Viktor didn’t care though; he wanted his alpha now. 

Somehow Yuuri managed to climb on him without putting much of his weight on Viktor; he never did that after they found out that they were successful and Viktor was pregnant. Viktor slipped his hands on his butt – he had to go a whole day without touching it, and it felt like an eternity because Yuuri looked absolutely amazing in those tuxedo pants which drew the attention on his toned butt and thighs. 

How did freshly married couples go with longer celebrations? He couldn’t wait until they would devour each other in the wedding night. 

Yuuri’s quick fingers unbuttoned his west all the way down and then his shirt until the middle, drawing it apart to expose the omega’s scent glands properly. Yuuri’s lips left his to kiss down on his jaw and neck to get to the point where it met with the shoulders. Finding the glands, Yuuri’s lips parted on the left one, and he sucked on it until Viktor moaned loudly, bucking up his hips from pleasure. 

And then there was a loud tooting; as Yuuri jumped from it for surprise, his teeth scratched Viktor’s neck. He pulled away, searching for the cause and hearing it again, Viktor realized what it was: Yuuri hit the car horn with his butt. Even though the alpha tried to save the situation by leaning to his neck to nib on it, Viktor couldn’t stop laughing, eventually pushing him away. He put his hand on his gland; it felt swollen and hot under his touch, ready for bonding. 

“Maybe we should get home,” he giggled at his husband. 

“Maybe…” 

Yuuri didn’t let him get away this easily, leaning to the other side of the omega’s neck to nibble on the gland there. Viktor gasped for air; as amazing it felt, he knew that at least one of them should keep their cool if they didn’t want to bond in a car. And well, it was enough from car sex for Viktor when he lost his virginity in one. 

He pushed Yuuri’s nose playfully as he reached for the safety belt. “I didn’t wait with bonding until marriage to do it in a car. Patience, dear.”

Yuuri blushed, but got off from Viktor. For good measure, Viktor rested his hand on his thigh, near to the crotch whenever they had to stop at a lamp, just to let know his husband that he was as impatient as he was. 

 

*

 

Yuuri felt dizzy from making out; he _needed_ Viktor and he could smell that his husband was as eager as him. When his teeth almost went into Viktor’s flesh, his instincts screamed for joy just to be disappointed when Viktor pushed him away with an equally lustful expression. And Yuuri couldn’t take off his eyes from his new husband as he settled back on the passenger’s seat – fortunately he wasn’t the one who had to drive them home. 

Viktor’s hand was at every red lamp on his thigh, right up at his crotch so Yuuri failed at not getting hard in the car. Not that it was a miracle next to his new amazing husband. 

Walking to their home, Viktor put his arms around his shoulders to kiss his cheeks and ears so Yuuri grabbed his butt, barely resisting the urge to reach into his pants. Viktor giggled and pulled his hands on his hips as he tried to find the matching key for the lock. 

“If you distract me this much, we’ll get to fucking later.”

“I’m going to make love to you not fuck you,” Yuuri murmured, nibbling on the omega’s ear lobe. 

“Anything you want,” Viktor chuckled, finally opening the door right when Yuuri didn’t hold himself back anymore and slipped his hand in his pants anyway. “Yuuri, I don’t want to leak slick on my clothes!”

“Maybe you should then take them off,” Yuuri grinned as Viktor showed him in, closing the door behind themselves. He yelped surprised though when the omega pressed him to the wall and rutted to him. He worked himself between Yuuri’s legs with ease, running his teeth over Yuuri’s scent gland. Yuuri threw back his head; fortunately Viktor’s hands were right behind it because otherwise he would have hit it into the wall. With the other hand, as if his husband was able to read his mind, Viktor reached to unfasten his pants. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned. “Bedroom, now.”

“So now who’s the impatient one?”

Yuuri flipped their positions, nudging Viktor’s thighs around his hips as he rolled their crotches together, enjoying Viktor’s blissed expression. They were all alone in the apartment so they could let go of their voices as much as they wanted. 

“Oh, God, Yuuri!” Viktor moaned when Yuuri’s lips found his swollen glands again. It was barely believable that he would get to mark him, finally; no need for holding himself back like in their last shared heat and rut when he got to touch it only for stimulation as Viktor wanted to bond on their wedding night. And it called him ever since Viktor’s scent started to change as a sign of the pregnancy; Yuuri needed to show that he was Viktor’s alpha, and that he wouldn’t be alone this time. 

The tenting in Viktor’s pants was almost as seductive as his scent glands, and for a brief moment, Yuuri wondered if he should go down on the omega. But Viktor tugged on his hair to get his attention. 

“I can’t take any more teasing. Bedroom.”

Yuuri grinned as he pulled away. Viktor fell in his arms, gasping for air. He grabbed the omega by his waist, pulling him through their home, and he picked him up at the doorstep of the bedroom. Viktor tucked his head under his chin, whining when Yuuri put him down on the bed and parted from him to undress. 

“Come back and help me,” he demanded, eyes running on Yuuri’s exposed skin with hunger. 

“Such a spoiled omega,” he said, stepping closer, now completely naked. Yuuri saw the omega eying his cock as he wetted his lips, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt without looking. 

“Well, I think I deserve to be spoiled.”

“True,” Yuuri smiled gently. “Up.”

Freeing Viktor from his pants, a few rice seeds rolled out from his clothes which made them giggle unstoppably. 

“I think, I’ll find rice in the most unexpected places from now on.”

“Oh… maybe then I should help you to clean up.”

“Later,” Viktor said firmly, pushing Yuuri back to the bed and straddling his lap. Yuuri couldn’t help but nose his stomach briefly; he felt the urge to scent and mark Viktor all over now that he smelled so strongly of others from all the dancing. Viktor stared at him wide eyed and awed, pressing his ass then to Yuuri’s hands for kneading. Yuuri felt the skin slick under his touch; his pants would need probably deeper cleaning. And he hadn’t even get to touch his hole yet… 

“How should we?” Yuuri asked as he kissed up on Viktor’s chest, slowly and sweetly. He got his lips around a nipple; as he sucked on it, Viktor bucked his hips with a whimper, cock brushing Yuuri’s skin. 

“Like this.”

“Any other request?”

“Lean your back to the headboard,” Viktor said, kissing his neck. “So I have something to hold onto. I need to see your face.”

Nodding, Yuuri slid back until he felt the wood behind his back. He pulled Viktor with him, and when both of them got into a comfortable position, they kissed again. This was a bit less impatient because Yuuri dipped his fingers in Viktor to prepare him; he felt relaxed now that they were alone, naked body pressed together, bathing in each other’s scents. Viktor rolled his hips to urge Yuuri to penetrate more, and the alpha kissed his shoulders to calm him. 

“Careful, you need to take my knot.”

Viktor glared at him, pushing away the hand that prepared him. “I’m ready, don’t make me wait.”

The omega grabbed his cock to lead it to his hole, lowering on it with a happy moan. Hardly but Yuuri resisted the urge of bucking up his hips until Viktor pressed his face to his neck with a whimper. 

“Move or I’ll die.”

“So dramatic,” Yuuri laughed silently, kissing the shell of his ear as he started to move his hips; it was mostly rocking as Viktor didn’t want to part from him too much, concentrating on sucking on Yuuri’s scent gland. His teeth scratched but never put on pressure; Viktor was teasing him for now so Yuuri increased his speed, grabbing Viktor’s hips to hold it on place to thrust up more efficiently. Viktor squirmed in his lap, letting go of Yuuri’s neck to gaps for air. He found the headboard to hold onto, first almost falling over from the intense thrusts. Meeting him, their heavy breathing and pheromones filled the air, and Yuuri’s attention shifted again on Viktor’s neck, to the calling swell of his scent gland. Viktor got somewhat tired because he went back to grinding, running a hand into Yuuri’s hair. 

“Do it.” His voice was hoarse, barely anything, but Yuuri understood anyway. He started to plant open mouthed kisses on the length of his neck, from the ear to the left scent gland where he planned on putting the mark. Viktor tilted his head back as he rode him with softer movements; so trusting so vulnerable in the alpha’s arms. Yuuri felt a rumble building up in his throat as he covered Viktor’s scent gland to prepare him for the bite. Viktor whimpered at the feeling of teeth on his skin, his fingers tightening in Yuuri’s hair to press his head closer, invitingly. Yuuri’s hands left his hips to press down Viktor’s shoulder, keeping him from too much moving, and he sucked for a last time before biting down firmly. Viktor’s whole body started to tremble; he came on Yuuri’s stomach and the rhythmic tightening of his walls made Yuuri come too after all the teasing and fooling around. With a sharp cry, Viktor bit down too, bouncing on the growing knot until they were firmly locked. 

Yuuri still held the bite when Viktor let go of his, gasping; he even deepened it to keep the omega from struggling too much. He felt the sting of the wound, but it wasn’t that bad as he imagined it. Viktor’s body went boneless in his arms by the time he let go off him, reduced to a purring mess who hid his face into his chest as Yuuri laid themselves down the best he could.

“Are you okay?” he asked when he could finally form coherent words. Viktor nodded into his chest, arms and legs going around Yuuri’s body as if he wasn’t sure if the knot would be enough to hold them together. The purring increased; alphas weren’t so know from them, but Yuuri reacted to it on instinct. It appealed to Viktor because he rolled his hips with a happy moan while massaging Yuuri’s back. Not caring that he would get more blood on his face, Yuuri tucked his nose to the fresh bond mark; he could already smell the change, as their scents mixed permanently. 

“I’m a bonded omega now,” Viktor said with utter satisfaction, nuzzling Yuuri’s hair. “Thank you.”

“My bonded omega,” Yuuri nodded, kissing his collarbone. The bite had already stopped bleeding; it was natural to get there a wound after all. Yuuri would still disinfect it after his knot went down. 

Pulling the blankets on themselves, Viktor jawed. “I don’t think I can stay up any longer.”

A shudder run through Viktor’s body as Yuuri pecked the mark. “That’s fine, I’m tired too.”

“Make love to me in the morning again?” Viktor pleaded and Yuuri just purred as answer. Barely one minute later, Viktor was already asleep, his purrs repressed by his heavy breathing. He must have been exhausted from getting up early and being excited all the day. Yuuri hoped that his nausea would get better now that they were bonded. 

After the knot had gone down, Yuuri climbed out from under Viktor so that he could clean up. His omega stirred when Yuuri wiped him with washcloths, goose bumps growing on his skin. As Yuuri climbed back, Viktor snuggled to him immediately, dropping himself all over the alpha, probably to prevent him from leaving again. 

“Don’t ever leave me, Yuuri,” he muttered, half asleep. 

“Never,” he promised, letting his eyes grow heavy from exhaustion. 

They would have a big day tomorrow too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't an easy story to write, but I’m glad I did it. I’m also glad I wrote it in the LLYBB; without the help and support I got there I couldn't have done it! I made new friends, it was an incredible experience. 
> 
> Reblog Ichka’s art here: http://ichiiichka.tumblr.com/post/180234983590/%EF%BE%9F-sonata-for-the-beloved-%EF%BE%9F-written  
> Circle made for me arts too while she visited me in my hometown. She asked me to post them for her, you can reblog them here: http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/post/180217797234/here-are-the-arts-circlewalkerhk-drew-for-sonata 
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this story here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/), I really appreciate your comments! <3


End file.
